Una proposición sorprendente
by harmonyisallforme
Summary: ADAPTACION: Harry Potter era un despiadado financiero acostumbrado a comprar y vender acciones, pero ahora había puesto su mirada en una adquisición muy diferente: Hermione Granger. HP/HG. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Anne Weale.

Una proposición sorprendente

Harry Potter era un despiadado financiero acostumbrado a comprar y vender acciones, pero ahora había puesto su mirada en una adquisición muy diferente: Hermione Granger. Arruinada tras la muerte de su padre, Hermione entró en el banco de Harry con la esperanza de retrasar su desahucio Y Harry le propuso el trato perfecto: la rescataría económicamente si aceptaba casarse con él. Pero, en ese matrimonio por conveniencia, ¿sería Hermione realmente una esposa?

Capítulo 1

HERMIONE había esperado ver a un hombre de mediana edad, y se llevó una sorpresa cuando el que se levantó de detrás del largo escritorio tendría alrededor de treinta años, era alto, no precisamente guapo, tampoco feo pero con una indiscutible personalidad.

— Señorita Granger... por favor siéntese.

Hizo un gesto hacia la silla del otro lado de la mesa y esperó hasta que ella se sentó para imitarla.

Hermione no sabía nada él, excepto que su nombre era Harry Potter y que ocupaba una gran oficina en el piso más alto de uno de los edificios más prestigiosos de la ciudad.

Aquella zona de Londres era uno de los mayores mercados financieros del mundo. A juzgar por su lujoso y discreto entorno, aquel hombre debía ser uno de los genios de las finanzas.

Para Hermione, hasta hacía poco tiempo, el dinero había sido algo que había gastado con descuido y extravagancia en ropa para sí misma, regalos para otros y todo lo que le había apetecido. Ahora se le habían acabado los ingresos. Por eso estaba en presencia de aquel formidable hombre de cerca de uno noventa cuyo físico no encajaba con la imagen mental que ella tenía de un alto financiero.

Lo único que sabía de él era que el señor Lupin, el abogado de su padre, le había dicho que Harry Potter deseaba verla y que podría ayudarla a ella y a su madre a salir de la precaria situación, pensó Hermione al cruzar las piernas para recordar al instante, que ese era un gesto prohibido para causar buena impresión en las entrevistas.

El movimiento atrajo la atención del señor Potter hacia sus rodillas bien formadas y sus finos tobillos.

—He oído que tiene problemas.

Sin ningún acento que delatara su procedencia, era una voz segura y rápida, acostumbrada a dar órdenes y que la gente diera un salto para obedecerlas al instante.

Sí —acordó despacio—. Los tenemos. Desde la muerte de mi padre, mi madre y yo hemos descubierto que en vez de quedarnos bien instaladas estamos virtualmente sin un penique.

No tanto —dijo él con sequedad —. El reloj que lleva en la muñeca podría pagar la cuenta de la carne de una familia media durante varios meses.

No creo que lo pueda llevar mucho más tiempo — bajó la vista hacia el lujoso Cartier que le habían regalado sus padres al cumplir los dieciocho años — Pero eso no me importa. Yo puedo enfrentarme al cambio de circunstancias. Es mi madre la que me preocupa. No es joven. No ha trabajado nunca y...

—Ni tampoco usted, según tengo entendido —la interrumpió él—. La prensa la describe como una frívola.

La prensa le pone etiquetas a todo el mundo y no siempre adecuadas. Es cierto que nunca he tenido un trabajo. No tenía sentido. Mi padre era rico, o eso creíamos. Y yo no he tenido demasiadas ganas como para hacer una carrera universitaria. No tengo ninguna inclinación especial. Lo más útil que podía hacer era ayudar a otra gente a mantener su trabajo, no aceptar uno cuando lo podía necesitar otra persona.

—No tiene que justificar su existencia de mariposa delante de mí, señorita Granger pero sin ninguna experiencia laboral no va a resultarle fácil mantenerse a sí misma, y menos al nivel al que está acostumbrada.

—No creo que me haya hecho venir hasta aquí para contarme algo que ya sé —replicó ella con una oleada de irritación.

Había algo en sus modales que le enervaba. No le había sonreído al entrar y el único detalle de cortesía había sido levantarse.

— ¿Por qué me ha mandado llamar?

Levantándose, Harry agarró una carpeta que tenía sobre la mesa y se la pasó.

—Eche un vistazo a esto.

Se apartó entonces para mirar por la ventana y se quedó de espaldas a ella con las muñecas entrelazadas.

El archivo contenía ilustraciones recortadas de revistas y catálogos de lujo. La mayoría eran obras de arte, esculturas, pinturas y relojes. También había varias fotografías de caballos, una aérea de una isla de Escocia y otra de un pequeño castillo en Francia.

Medio volviéndose desde la ventana, Harry dijo:

— Son cosas que me han llamado la atención durante los últimos años. Algunas de ellas ahora son mías. Estoy en la posición afortunada de poder permitirme pagar mis impulsos adquisitivos... como supongo que hacía usted hasta la muerte de su padre.

—No a esta escala —dijo Hermione sin tener ni idea de adonde quería llegar.

—Hay una fotografía ahí que reconocerá. Siga mirando.

Intrigada, Hermione obedeció y pasó las páginas con más rapidez. De repente, inspirando para recuperarse del asombro, se detuvo. No había esperado encontrar una fotografía de ella misma.

Había sido sacada en una fiesta de personalidades. Hermione llevaba un vestido ajustado de terciopelo negro y mostraba buena porción de escote moreno, debido a unas recientes vacaciones invernales en el Caribe.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —preguntó alucinada.

—Usted, espero, va a ser mi siguiente adquisición importante, señorita Granger.

Por primera vez, en sus ojos de color verde asomó un destello de diversión que le hizo arquear un poco las comisuras de los labios.

Entonces Hermione se fijó en que su boca contrastaba con el resto de sus facciones. Era una boca sensual en la cara de un hombre que parecía poseer total auto disciplina.

Pero era el significado de su extraordinaria afirmación lo que la preocupaba en el momento.

¿Qué quiere decir?

Necesito una esposa. Usted necesita apoyo financiero. ¿Entiende la palabra fortuito?

—Por supuesto que la entiendo —replicó ella con los ojos castaños chispeantes de enojo ante la duda de su inteligencia.

Era cierto que la mayoría de sus profesores le habían considerado un poco torpe y que nunca le había ido bien en los exámenes. Pero eso era porque no le habían interesado las materias que le querían hacer aprender y la forma en que se las habían enseñado, era como para aburrir a cualquier adolescente y mucho más a una chica hiperactiva como ella había sido...

Significa algo que pasa por casualidad, sobre todo por una casualidad afortunada. Pero no puedo ver nada de afortunado en que mi padre haya muerto tan joven de un ataque al corazón y mi madre se haya quedado en la miseria —dijo ella con frialdad.

Según mi experiencia, la mayoría de la gente se hace su propia suerte. El estilo de vida de su padre no era como para vivir una vida larga y saludable. Como hombre de negocios corrió demasiados riesgos para un hombre con sus responsabilidades.

¿Tuvo usted tratos con él?

Ella apenas sabía nada de los negocios de su padre. Desde su adolescencia, él apenas había pasado tiempo con la familia. Y habían pasado años desde que su madre y él no habían compartido la habitación. Hermione sabía que había habido otras mujeres.

—No directamente. Pero después de ver esa foto, me encargué de averiguar algo más de su vida. Estaba a punto de ponerme en contacto cuando murió su padre y retrasé el asunto. A la luz de los acontecimientos, cambié mi plan original. Según tengo entendido, no hay ningún hombre en su vida en la actualidad.

¿Cómo ha averiguado eso?

—La he mandado investigar... una precaución razonable, dadas las circunstancias. El matrimonio es un contrato muy serio. Cuando la gente compra una casa, examinan su situación los abogados y los agentes inmobiliarios. Hice que la investigara un detective privado con mucha discreción. Puede que usted quiera hacer lo mismo conmigo. Mi secretaria ha preparado un informe con los datos más relevantes.

Recuperando el archivo primero, colocó otra carpeta más delgada frente a ella.

—No puedo creer que esté oyendo esto. Pensé que era un banco mercantil, no una agencia de matrimonio.

Hermione tenía los ojos turbios del enfado. Aquel hombre no parecía un loco. Con su lujoso traje y su corbata de rayas con el símbolo de alguna exclusiva asociación juvenil, parecía sensato y cuerdo. Pero debía haber perdido la cabeza si creía que podía comprarse una mujer como había comprado todo lo demás del archivo. Es un banco y yo soy su gerente —dijo él con calma.

—Pues no creo que lo fuera por más tiempo si sus accionistas escucharan lo que me acaba de sugerir. Creerían que se ha vuelto loco. No puede comprar una esposa.

—No es el método habitual de adquirirla, pero estas circunstancias tampoco son corrientes. No tengo ni el tiempo ni la inclinación de seguir el rito tradicional. Usted tiene urgencia en que alguien enderece los apuros económicos en los que se encuentra. Si acepta casarse conmigo, su madre no tendrá que moverse y usted no tendría que preocuparse por el futuro. Yo me encargaría de eso. Piénselo, Hermione. Cuando tenga tiempo de hacerlo, creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo en que es un plan muy sensato.

Por algún motivo, el que usara su nombre de pila fue como el detonante para su furia. A pesar de los reflejos rojos de su pelo color avellana, era raro que Hermione perdiera el control. Pero en ese momento lo perdió.

Saltando de la silla, dijo con fiereza:

—No necesito pensarlo más. No lo haría ninguna persona sensata. Me enfurece que me haya hecho venir hasta aquí perder el tiempo. Y no me importaría escribirle a su consejo directivo para decirles que deben encargarse de un caso de internamiento psiquiátrico.

Sin esperar ninguna reacción, caminó hacia las puertas dobles de caoba y abrió una de par en par. Mirando con furia a la asombrada secretaria en su santuario, la cerró de un portazo y se acercó hasta el ascensor privado que la había llevado hasta el nivel más alto del edificio.

— ¿Todo va bien, señor Potter? Su asistente personal no sabía por qué había mandado llamar a Hermione Granger, pero sabía que no había justificación para que la chica hubiera salido hecha una furia.

Una mujer conservadora en la cincuentena que había sido ascendida a asistente personal cuando sir James Potter había sido gerente, la señora Prewett sabía los suficiente de la señorita Granger como para llegar a la conclusión de que era una rica mimada.

Quizá el señor Potter le hubiera dicho algunas verdades. Aunque la diplomacia era una de sus muchas cualidades, cuando era necesario era directo y hasta despiadado. Era un hombre mucho más duro de lo que lo había sido su padre. Pero el mundo también era un sitio más duro ahora que cuando ella había entrado en la empresa casi treinta años atrás.

—Todo está bien, señora Prewett, gracias.

Aunque su jefe era siempre formal, a veces le dirigía una sonrisa que era más recompensa que el que la llamara por su nombre de pila. Pero el que sonriera en ese momento la sorprendió. Había supuesto que la mala educación con la que la señorita Granger se había despedido debía haberle dejado de mal humor.

Cuando su asombrada asistente desapareció, Harry pensó que Molly Prewett y Hermione Granger eran las mujeres más diferentes que podían existir en el planeta.

La señora Prewett había pasado toda su vida de adulta cuidando de sus padres ancianos. Era la persona menos egoísta, más generosa y de más confianza que conocía. Las únicas recompensas que esperaba de la vida era un trabajo bien hecho y una pequeña pensión de jubilación.

Hermione representaba el extremo opuesto. Era probable que nunca hubiera actuado con altruismo en su vida. E injustamente, poseía todas las cualidades de las que su secretaria carecía: una preciosa cara y cuerpo y una vibrante personalidad con alto grado de confianza en sí misma debida en parte a los colegios elitistas a los que había acudido y también a su naturaleza.

Aunque Harry era capaz de prever en general cómo reaccionaría la gente, al no haber conocido a Hermione, no había estado seguro de cómo respondería a su proposición. Pero en conjunto, su reacción apasionada le había gustado.

Demostraba que tenía un temperamento ardiente, impulsivo y combativo. Y al mismo tiempo, revelaba que no era una cobarde deseando agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo para salir de una situación de la que pasaría de ser una chica rica a una chica pobre.

Desde el momento en que había entrado en su oficina, supo que las revistas del corazón le habían hecho justicia. En todo caso, era mucho más atractiva que en las fotografías.

Aunque el principal motivo para casarse no era el habitual, Harry no pensaba evitar el placer físico en su relación matrimonial. Las aventuras extra-maritales de las que disfrutaban muchos de su compañeros de profesión, no le atraían en lo más mínimo.

Y conseguir que aquella fierecilla comiera de su mano, era un inesperado placer.

Al contrario de lo que le había dicho a Harry Potter, Hermione tenía otro motivo para estar en Londres: recoger todas las pertenencias personales de su padre de su apartamento, que ahora estaba en manos de una inmobiliaria para pagar a los numerosos acreedores de George Granger.

El apartamento estaba cerca de Marble Arch en un edifico bajo de ladrillo que había sido una antigua mansión. Todos los árboles habían sido cuidadosamente conservados haciendo de los jardines que lo rodeaba un vergel en medio del bullicio de la ciudad.

Después de que su padre comprara el apartamento, Hermione había supervisado la decoración y elegido el mobiliario. Y también había hecho lo mismo en su casa de campo. Su madre, muy aficionada a la jardinería, no estaba interesada en la decoración de interiores.

A veces, Hermione había pensado tomar algunas clases y montar su propio negocio, pero por una u otra causa, nunca había tenido tiempo. De todas formas, su ambición primordial había sido ser la esposa de Ron.

En cuanto llegó al apartamento se duchó y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey, empezó a sentirse mejor, más calmada y capaz de revisar todo el episodio.

Al volver en el taxi, sin acordarse de que los taxis eran un lujo que ya no se podía permitir, se había encontrado temblando de rabia... y de otras emociones no tan fáciles de definir. Ahora, lo más sensato, era apartar de su cabeza la experiencia. Olvidarla y seguir con el trabajo que tenía entre manos y recoger las cosas de su padre y las suyas del apartamento.

Su madre nunca había estado allí. A Daphne Granger no le gustaba Londres. Era eminentemente una mujer de campo y ni siquiera le llamaba la atención la famosa exposición de flores de Chelsea. Lo que le había venido muy bien a George Granger para llevar a otras mujeres al apartamento.

Una vez, cinco años atrás, Hermione había llegado a Londres inesperadamente y lo había encontrado en la cama con otra mujer. Todavía podía recordar las miradas de horror de sus caras cuando, pensando que la casa estaba vacía y asombrada por los extraños ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su padre, había abierto la puerta para encontrar una escena muy escabrosa para una chica virgen de diecisiete años.

Ella ya había imaginado que su padre le era infiel a su madre, pero encontrarlo en el acto había sido traumático. Su afecto por él, siempre menor que el que había sentido por su madre, se había convertido en repulsión.

Su propia experiencia con el sexo se había limitado a poco más que algunos besos. Con su misma edad, la mayor parte de sus compañeras ya lo habían hecho todo, pero ella se había estado reservando para Ron. Había sabido desde que tenía catorce años que era el amor de su vida y que no le gustaría que otros chicos llegaran más allá de unos besos.

El día en que su madre le había dicho que Ron se había prometido, había sido el peor de la vida de Hermione. Siempre había creído que él la amaba, pero, al ser hijo de Arthur Weasley, el chofer de su padre, lo mantenía en secreto hasta estar bien situado.

Dos meses atrás, había asistido a la boda de Ron. Para el día en que le había oído dar el sí, ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para poder pasar la ceremonia sin mostrar la miseria que sentía. Una semana más tarde, su padre había muerto y poco después, había salido la verdad acerca de sus negocios y el mundo de su madre se había derrumbado.

Últimamente, la vida había sido una sucesión de desastres. Una maldita cosa tras otra. Pero así es como eran las cosas. Tenía que encontrar algún sitio que se pudiera permitir para que viviera su madre y un medio de mantenerlas a ambas. Una dura prueba.

Se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse un café cuando oyó el timbre. Al abrir, se encontró a un mensajero en la puerta.

— ¿Señorita Granger?

— ¿Sí?

Un paquete para usted. ¿Podría firmar, por favor? Hermione firmó y recogió el sobre cerrado.

Cerró la puerta y volvió al salón, donde lo abrió y reconoció al instante la carpeta de Harry Potter con el historial de su vida. Había una hoja pegada en la cubierta.

Hermione tiró el paquete al sofá. ¡Maldito descarado! ¡Qué hombre tan irritante! En cuanto terminara el café, lo devolvería con la nota: Material no solicitado e indeseado.

Se fue a la cocina y después, se olvidó del paquete para dedicarse durante una hora al armario de su padre, asegurándose de no dejar nada en los bolsillos. En vez de darla a caridad, supuso que tendría que venderla. El caos que su padre había dejado detrás, hacía que fuera esencial sacar dinero de donde se pudiera.

Con las perchas vacías, el siguiente trabajo eran los cajones... pero después de otra taza de café, o quizá una copa de vino blanco.

Abrió una botella de Muscadet y en vez de llevarse la copa arriba, no pudo resistir la curiosidad acerca de la nota que Harry había enviado con la carpeta.

Poco más tarde se debatió entre ir al cine y olvidarse de sus problemas durante un par de horas. Pero todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer y ya había perdido media hora leyendo el contenido del archivo.

Decidió llamar y encargar una pizza y concentrarse en el trabajo. Más tarde llamaría a su madre. La señora Granger no sabía nada de su entrevista con Harry Potter y ahora se alegraba de no habérselo mencionado.

La cena llegó antes de lo esperado. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, no era el repartidor de pizzas el que esperaba fuera. Era Harry Potter.

La expresión amistosa de Hermione se congeló en su cara.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Pensé que ya te habrías calmado un poco a estas horas.

—Pues no. Y estoy ocupada.

Hermione iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero él metió un pie entre el resquicio.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Fuera de aquí!

Ella misma se sorprendió de su salida de tono.

—Todavía no estoy dentro. Tenemos cosas de que hablar. ¿Puedo pasar?

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar y no tienes derecho a perseguirme así. Si no te vas, llamaré a seguridad para que te echen.

— ¿Bajo qué cargo?

—Acoso.

Harry Potter sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de diversión. Era el tipo de expresión asociada a los sádicos a punto de hacer algo que causara un dolor insoportable a su víctima.

—Creo que es un farol.

Entonces se metió dentro. Para humillación suya, Hermione lo permitió, aunque no le quedaba mucha elección. Aquel hombre era demasiado corpulento como para pelear con él.

Si había parecido un hombre fuerte en la oficina, ahora, vestido más informal, era claro que la constitución de sus hombros y espaldas no se debía al corte del traje.

—Esto es indignante —dijo apartándose instintivamente para no rozar aquel alto y poderoso cuerpo masculino cuando cerró la puerta.

—No aparentes terror. Sabes perfectamente bien que no voy a hacerte daño.

— ¿Y cómo lo sé? Ya has mostrado bastantes síntomas de locura.

—No es cierto. Admito que no soy convencional, pero te acostumbrarás —miró a su alrededor y abriendo la puerta, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Detrás de ti.

Sin otra opción que dejarle soltar su discurso, Hermione pasó por delante de él. Si esperaba que lo invitara a sentarse, ya podía esperar.

Apretando los dientes, se fijó en que había dejado el archivo en la mesita y encima abierto.

Pero no fue en el archivo en lo primero en lo que se fijó él, sino en la copa de vino.

—Un mal hábito... beber sola —comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No lo hago normalmente, pero ha sido un día muy largo. No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente que cree que puede atropellar al resto del mundo —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con furia—. Eres la persona menos recomendable que he conocido en mi vida.

— ¿Porque quiero casarme contigo? Incluso aunque no lo aceptaran, la mayoría de las mujeres lo considerarían un halago.

—No cuando viene de un desconocido que piensa que las mujeres son como capiteles.

—Hay culturas en que las novias ni siquiera ven la cara del novio hasta llegar al altar. El matrimonio es una institución práctica. Y como nuestra cultura lo ignora, por eso hay tantos divorcios. ¿No preferirías estar casada?

—No estoy interesada en el matrimonio y desde luego, no contigo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Hay algún hombre que se les haya escapado a mis detectives? En ese momento sonó el timbre de nuevo.

Al reunirse con Potter después de recoger la pizza, Hermione comentó con sequedad:

—Ha llegado mi cena y prefería tomarla caliente. Ignorando la indirecta, Harry sonrió

—Deberías dejar la cadena puesta al abrir.

—Normalmente lo hago. Y sólo porque esperaba la pizza estás tú dentro.

—Una coincidencia afortunada.

Harry miró entonces a su alrededor fijándose en las tonalidades, los cuadros y los espejos. A Hermione le encantaban los espejos, especialmente los antiguos.

—¡Bonita habitación! ¿Quién la ha diseñado? Nadie había comentado nunca la decoración y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de orgullo de que por fin alguien se hubiera fijado en su trabajo, al que había dedicado muchas horas.

—Nadie muy conocido. Por favor, quiero tomar mi cena para tenerlo todo empaquetado para mañana al medio día. La verdad es que no tengo tiempo de hablar... incluso aunque hubiera algo sensato de qué hablar.

—Una pizza es una pobre cena... sobre todo si uno come solo. Déjame invitarte a una cena decente e intentar convencerte de que mi plan tiene mucho sentido. Después, si quieres, te echaré una mano para empaquetar.

— ¡Rotundamente no! ¡De ninguna manera! ¿A qué te refieres, a cenar o a empaquetar?

—A las dos cosas. Echa otro vistazo a las revistas y escoge a otra mujer. Yo no estoy a la venta, señor Potter.

— ¿Te gusta la música? —la sorprendió de repente. Desconcertada, contestó sin pensar:

—Sí, alguna música sí. ¿Qué te parece Smetana? —Nunca he oído hablar de él. Era una exageración, porque el nombre sí le sonaba, pero nada más.

—Era un compositor bohemio del siglo pasado. Su trabajo más importante lo hizo en Praga, ayudando a crear la Opera Nacional. Tuvo un final desgraciado... se volvió sordo y murió enfermo.

—Si quisiera conocer la vida de algún oscuro compositor, me iría a la biblioteca.

— ¿Te gusta leer?

—Sí, da la casualidad de que sí, pero...

—Me alegro. Es también uno de mis placeres favoritos. Tengo una extensa biblioteca.

Cada vez más enfadada, Hermione dijo con impaciencia:

—No creo que me guste lo mismo que a ti, y si Smetana es uno de tus compositores favoritos, creo que todos tus compactos me dormirían de aburrimiento. Sólo me gusta la música pop.

No era verdad. Conocía muy bien la música clásica por la afición de Ron a ella, pero cuanto más la considerara una frívola muñeca, antes se le quitaría aquella loca idea de casarse con ella.

—La razón por la que he mencionado a Smetana es porque su opera más famosa se llama La Novia Trucada. Trueque es lo que se hacía en el intercambio de mercancías antes de inventarse el dinero. Yo no estoy intentando comprarte, Hermione. Estoy proponiendo un intercambio... cosas que yo necesito por cosas que tú necesitas ¿Estás segura de que no cambiarás de idea respecto a la cena?

— ¡Desde luego que no!

—En ese caso, te dejaré con tu pizza y me iré a tomar una tabla de ahumados al Scotts o quizá un salmón al Loch Fine.

Al mencionar las dos especialidades de dos de los mejores restaurantes de Londres, los ojos le brillaron de diversión.

¿Podría haber descubierto su detective privado que el pescado era una de sus debilidades?

De camino a la puerta, Potter añadió:

—Te llamaré por la mañana. Después de que hayas descansado, puede que encuentres la idea más atractiva.

—Gracias por la advertencia. No descolgaré el teléfono —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Anne Weale.

Capítulo 2

Desde la boda de Ron, Hermione había pasado muchas noches desvelada, torturada por la idea de Ron teniendo bebés con Lavender... bebés que deberían haber sido suyos.

Lo único que ella había deseado de verdad era ser la mujer de Ron y la madre de sus hijos. No era el tipo de ambición aplaudida por los profesores del caro internado donde ella y su hermana habían asistido para aprender a convertirse en auténticas damas.

Aquello había sido idea de la abuela. Aunque sus propios orígenes habían sido humildes, era una tremenda snob y no había aprobado que su hija de dieciocho años, Daphne, se casara con un diamante en bruto como George Granger, incluso aunque con el tiempo hubiera ganado montones de dinero.

La abuela había querido que sus nietas se casaran no sólo con hombres ricos, sino lo que ella llamaba de buena cuna. Con ese fin, había convencido a su yerno de que enviara a las niñas a una de las escuelas más exclusivas de Londres. Pero para decepción de la abuela, su hermana mayor, Luna, se había enamorado de un chico que había pasado un verano trabajando en el jardín de su madre. Él tenía ahora su propio invernadero y era un hombre satisfecho, pero no ganaba mucho dinero. Rolf y Luna no podían permitirse mantener a su madre. Con dos niños pequeños y otro más en camino, ni siquiera tenían una habitación de sobra.

Y si la abuela hubiera conocido la pasión secreta de Hermione por el hijo del chofer, también lo habría condenado, al menos hasta que sus logros en la universidad habían previsto un impresionante futuro.

La ironía era que la abuela hubiera contemplado a Harry Potter como un buen candidato. Ella no pensaba gran cosa del amor y sus dos nietas creían que había pasado algo en su boda y su matrimonio no había sido feliz.

Por la mañana, Hermione se despertó con dolor de cabeza, resultado de las pocas horas de sueño y demasiado vino de la noche anterior. Se había quedado hasta tarde y había terminado la botella.

Se pasó la mañana clasificando cosas de su propia habitación y esperando la llamada de Harry Potter. Cuando el teléfono permaneció en silencio, debería haberse sentido aliviada, pero en vez de eso, sintió una extraña intranquilidad.

¿Y si había cambiado de idea? ¿Y si su animosidad le había hecho pensarlo mejor? Durante su cena en solitario podía haber decidido no molestarse más habiendo cientos de mujeres encantadas de que se lo propusiera.

Cuanto más pensaba en el escenario, más creía Hermione que podía haberse apresurado a rechazar una oportunidad de la que podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, lo único que le ofrecía el futuro era una relativa penuria para su madre y un trabajo mal pagado para ella. No era una perspectiva nada atractiva.

El trueque que Harry había propuesto, significaría que si era desgraciada, al menos lo sería con comodidad.

¿Pero qué pasaba con su parte del trato: ser la mujer de un hombre que no la amaba y al que no amaba?

Bueno, el amor, en otro tiempo primordial en su lista privada de deseos, estaba tachado desde el día en que Ron se había casado con Lavender. Eso llevaba a la cuestión de si podría enfrentarse a tener sexo con alguien que no fuera Ron con la finalidad de tener niños. No tendrían al padre con el que ella había soñado, pero al menos tendrían un padre.

Al pensar en el sexo con Harry, Hermione notó una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Él tenía todos los atributos físicos para ser un buen amante; su aura de magnetismo animal emanando de un cuerpo magnífico, una boca sensual, unas manos que parecían tan fuertes como para poder aplastar y al mismo tiempo capaces de las caricias más sutiles y delicadas. Sólo de pensar en las componentes de su inquietante personalidad, le producía pequeños estremecimientos.

Incluso aunque todavía fuera virgen, su inocencia reservada como regalo para su primer y único amor, Hermione se sabía toda la teoría y había reconocido la profundidad de su naturaleza apasionada hacía bastante tiempo. Desde el principio de su adolescencia, le habían excitado las escenas amorosas de los libros y las películas, reconociendo su capacidad de sentir las mismas emociones fieras que las mujeres de las historias o la pantalla.

Pero también tenía una fuerte vena de idealismo. Después de enamorarse de Ron, mantenerse intacta para él había sido más importante que ceder a la curiosidad por lo que muchas de las chicas de su clase ya habían experimentado a los dieciséis años.

Estaba pensando en su falta de experiencia y preguntándose qué conclusiones habría sacado el detective al respecto, cuando el teléfono sonó.

Se obligó a esperar hasta la sexta llamada y saludó con voz fría:

—Buenos días.

Si la distintiva voz al otro lado de la línea se hubiera burlado por su amenaza de la noche anterior, lo habría colgado en el acto.

Pero Harry no hizo ninguna referencia a la despedida. Sólo dijo:

—Me gustaría enseñarte mi biblioteca. ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

Hermione inspiró sabiendo que estaba en uno de los momentos decisivos de su vida.

— Si te preocupa estar a solas conmigo, no hace falta. Mis empleados son demasiado respetables como para trabajar para cualquier jefe que no esté a la altura de sus expectativas. Y ya he dejado claro que mis intenciones son honradas.

Hermione podía imaginar por el tono de su voz que estaba esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

—De acuerdo. ¿A qué hora y dónde?

Cuando colgó, echó un vistazo a la exclusiva dirección que había anotado y se preguntó cómo habría aceptado.

Menos de veinticuatro horas atrás, al abandonar su oficina había salido convencida de que aquel hombre había perdido la cabeza. Y ahora iba a comer con él. ¿Habría perdido también ella la suya? Antes de prepararse para salir, Hermione volvió a leer el archivo que le había enviado

Harry.

Tenía treinta y cuatro años, doce más que ella. Eso ya era una gran barrera de edad. Y parecía que no iba a ser la única.

Al contrario que su padre, Harry no había tenido que escalar de cero. Por lo que se reseñaba en su archivo, desde el nacimiento había sido educado para el puesto que ocupaba. Pero la influencia de la familia no podía haber conseguido que fuera el número uno en el colegio público al que había acudido ni la impresionante nota en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Inglaterra. Tenía que tener un cerebro brillante.

Entonces, ¿por qué escoger a una mujer como ella?, se preguntó Hermione con inquietud. Sabía que tenía otras cualidades importantes y nunca había querido cambiarlas por un intelecto superior, pero el que un hombre como Harry escogiera a una mujer que funcionaba por instinto en vez de por lógica, parecía cuanto menos sospechoso.

Harry vivía en una gran casa en una de las plazas más selectas de Royal Borough de Kensington. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y le recogió el abrigo.

El hombre, mayor y vestido con un traje corriente oscuro con una discreta corbata, la condujo por una escalinata pasando por una serie de retratos familiares hasta un gran descansillo en el primer piso. Al llegar a él, Harry estaba descendiendo desde el piso de arriba. Hermione se fijó en que llevaba el espeso pelo negro un poco húmedo y se preguntó por qué. Parecía una extraña hora para darse una ducha.

—Tu puntualidad es admirable —comentó extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Como el día anterior no se habían estrechado las manos, era el primer contacto que tenía con su piel. Entonces la escoltó con la mano bajo el codo hasta unas dobles puertas que abrían a una elegante sala de dibujo con altos ventanales que daban a la plaza.

Normalmente Hermione se hubiera fijado en los detalles de la habitación, pero estaba demasiado impresionada por la fuerza de su propia reacción a aquel primer contacto físico.

— Casi te hago esperar —dijo Harry —. Volví del banco a las once para darme una carrera por el parque. Cuando venía para casa me encontré a un anciano en un banco que necesitaba atención médica. Eso me retuvo.

—¿Corres todos los días?

—Eso intento. ¿Eres corredora tú también? Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Juego al tenis y esquío, pero no hago gimnasia.

—Pareces estar en buena forma —señaló él —, pero la gente con trabajos de oficina como el mío necesitamos algún programa de ejercicio para compensar los efectos de la vida sedentaria. ¿Qué te apetece beber antes del almuerzo?

Hermione recordó el comentario del vino que le había hecho la noche anterior. ¿Sería él de aquella gente que sólo bebía agua mineral y consideraba mal a los que bebían algo de alcohol?

Pues no tenía intención de dejarse intimidar.

—Un Campari con soda, por favor.

—Un Campari para la señorita Granger y lo habitual para mí —anunció Harry al mayordomo, que los había seguido a una discreta distancia.

Con una silenciosa inclinación de cabeza, el hombre se retiró.

—Vamos a sentarnos aquí, ¿te parece bien? —Harry se dirigió a un grupo de cómodas sillas cerca de una de las ventanas — ¿Has terminado de empaquetar?

—Casi.

Como sabía que no sería capaz de dormir, Hermione había estado recogiendo hasta las doce de la noche. A las nueve y media de la mañana había llegado el hombre al que le había comprado la mayor parte de los muebles para volver a vendérselos. Al menos ese dinero no iría a los acreedores de su padre.

No era mucho, pero era mejor que nada si cuando Harry le contara los términos de su matrimonio, encontraba que no podía aceptarlos.

— ¿De qué época es esta casa? —preguntó alzando la vista hacia la elegante cornisa del techo y a las dos lámparas de araña, cuyas cadenas llevaban enlazado el mismo cordón rojo que las cortinas y las galerías.

—De finales del siglo dieciocho. ¿Te interesa la arquitectura?

—A veces.

El mayordomo apareció entonces con sus bebidas, la suya de un color rojo más vivido que los cojines de coral de algunos de los sofás y la de Harry transparente con limón. Vodka o ginebra, pensó.

—Ésta era la casa de mis abuelos. La madre de mi padre todavía vive aquí cuando no está con alguna de sus hijas.

Yo me trasladé aquí cuando murió mi padre. Habíamos estado viviendo en el campo, en Oxforshire y me trasladaba en helicóptero. De momento tengo un apartamento en el piso más alto, pero pensé que estarías más cómoda en la parte principal de la casa. Cuando me case me cambiaré. El campo es mejor para los niños... si sus padres pueden escoger el sitio en el que vivir. ¿Dónde te gustaría vivir a ti?

«Donde quiera vivir Ron», hubiera contestado en otro tiempo.

—No lo sé. Probablemente fuera de Inglaterra. Me gusta más sol del que tenemos aquí. Y no me importaría vivir al lado del mar... o de un lago con montañas... montañas grandes con nieve en las crestas.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—Parece como si Nueva Zelanda fuera lo adecuado. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No me gustaría vivir tan lejos de Europa. ¿Has estado allí? Harry asintió.

—El paisaje es magnífico... cuando no llueve. El sur de la isla comparte el mismo problema que Inglaterra: un tiempo imprevisible. ¿A qué sitios has viajado?

—La mayor parte han sido sitios de vacaciones. El Caribe en invierno y complejos hoteleros por el Mediterráneo en verano. Mi madre es una jardinera apasionada y hemos hecho algunos viajes de jardinería juntas al sur de Francia, Escocia, California.

— ¿A dónde vas tú de vacaciones?

—Solía ir también con mi padre. Fuimos juntos a Japón y a otros países del Pacífico. Viajo mucho para el banco. ¿A dónde te gustaría que fuéramos de luna de miel?

—Todavía no he aceptado casarme contigo —dijo Hermione con frialdad.

—Si encontraras la idea impensable, no estarías aquí hoy. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Hermione. Yo te necesito y tú me necesitas. Es un acuerdo práctico y sensato.

—No tengo claro por qué me has escogido a mí.

—Eres muy atractiva... como estoy seguro de que ya sabrás.

— ¿Es eso todo lo que quieres de una mujer? ¿Una cara y una figura aceptables?

— ¿No te importa como sea por dentro?

—Puedo adivinarlo con facilidad. La gente no puede esconder su carácter. Incluso las caras sin expresión dan muchas pistas acerca del temperamento de esa persona. Y aparte de la prueba de ayer de que eres muy impulsiva, no he detectado ninguna característica con la que no pueda vivir.

Su arrogancia la dejó sin aliento. Entonces pensó que sería un reto y un servicio público bajar a aquel hombre de su pedestal y convertirlo en un ser humano aceptable.

Pero quizá ya fuera demasiado tarde. Uno de los refranes favoritos de su abuela era: «De tal palo, tal astilla».

Harry, con su complexión física y sus facciones autocráticas, parecía descendiente de generaciones de hombres que se habían sentido seres superiores y nunca habían experimentado las dudas de la gente ordinaria.

En una forma diferente y más ruda, su padre había sido igual: un diamante en bruto sin escrúpulos que había ganado tanta fortuna como los Potter.

Quizá si George Granger se hubiera casado con una mujer más temperamental para manejarlo que su tranquila y cobarde madre, su padre no habría acabado siendo un manirroto.

Aunque a los treinta y cuatro años, que los hábitos de Harry pudieran cambiarse era bastante difícil. Pero sería interesante intentarlo.

—Yo no te encuentro tan transparente como pareces encontrarme tú a mí. A mí me cuesta más tiempo hacerme una idea de cómo es la gente.

— No has tenido tanta experiencia en tratar con gente como yo. El mayordomo apareció entonces.

—La comida está lista, señor.

Comieron en una sala pequeña con vistas a un gran jardín, un vergel bien cuidado en pleno corazón de la ciudad. La superficie de la mesa de estilo Regencia, llevaba la pátina de haber sido abrillantada durante doscientos años.

Reflejaba los colores y las formas de los tulipanes rayados en rojo y blanco en un antiguo jarrón especial para tulipanes.

La comida empezó con gambas servidas sobre tostadas de pan integral, diminutos brotes de soja y vino blanco seco que continuaron bebiendo durante el plato principal, un pollo con salsa de yogurt y menta.

Mientras comían, Harry habló de los espectáculos y exposiciones que había visto recientemente. Era el tipo de conversación que se mantenía entre dos desconocidos y aunque sus comentarios eran inteligentes, a Hermione le pareció irrelevante el tema dada la situación.

Cuando el mayordomo se hubo retirado dejándolos con los quesos y la macedonia, Hermione preguntó:

— ¿Para qué quieres una esposa cuando puedes tener una legión de novias y dejarlas cuando te aburran?

—Tengo responsabilidades hacia mi linaje. Necesito tener hijos que sigan las tradiciones establecidas por mis antepasados.

Hermione encontró su solemnidad irritante.

— ¿Esperas que te de pruebas de mi fertilidad?

—No, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

— ¡Fantástico!

Tenía la sensación de que Harry no vacilaría en divorciarse de ella si no cumplía de cualquier manera con sus expectativas.

Pero aunque le sorprendía como un monstruo frío y egoísta, no podía negar que era extraordinariamente atractivo. Cada movimiento que había hecho desde que se habían sentado le había hecho fijarse en su físico musculoso y en sus largas y fuertes piernas. Ahora tenía el pelo seco ya, pero era brillante y saludable. No había nada en él que sugiriera estrés o tensión. Parecía enteramente relajado. Y sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía que arreglar un matrimonio como si fuera un negocio en vez de enamorarse como la gente solía hacer?

Se preguntó de repente si estaría como ella, con el corazón roto por alguien.

— ¿Cuándo planeaste todo este asunto?

—Es una idea que tengo desde hace algún tiempo... Probablemente desde que mis contemporáneos empezaron a divorciarse. Tengo casi una docena de ahijados y la mayoría de ellos tiene padrastros, algunos oficiales, otros no. No quiero eso para mis hijos.

— ¿Se divorciaron tus padres?

— Se separaron, pero nunca se divorciaron.

Hermione hubiera querido preguntar más, pero algo le mantuvo callada.

Más tarde, en el taxi de vuelta a su apartamento, se arrepintió de haber reprimido su curiosidad.

Bueno si dos personas iban a casarse, no debía haber secretos entre ellos. Sus anteriores novias no eran asunto suyo, pero su familia sí. No debería haberse permitido a sí misma reprimirse. Desde ese momento, no pensaba volver a hacerlo.

A última hora de la tarde, llamó la hermana de Hermione.

— ¿Cómo te va?

—Más o menos he terminado. ¿Cómo te van a ti las cosas?

—Bien, pero acabo de hablar con mamá y parece al borde del límite. No creerás que puede derrumbarse, ¿verdad? Tener un colapso nervioso o algo así...

—No se atrevería —replicó Hermione—. Imagínate la reacción de la abuela si alguien de su familia se derrumbara.

—La abuela es mucho más fuerte que mamá —dijo su hermana—. Tú y yo somos como ella hasta cierto punto, pero mamá no tiene nada que ver. Se parece más a la hermana del abuelo, la que sufrió un ataque de nervios y nunca se recuperó.

—Quizá... un poco. La tía abuela Rose no era fuerte y mamá lo es. No le pasa nada. Está bien Luna. Sólo dale tiempo a recuperarse de este trauma.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Su hermana no parecía convencida.

—Yo vivo con ella y lo sé. De alguna manera extraña debe ser más duro para una mujer acabar un matrimonio infeliz que perder a un marido al que amabas. Mamá siempre puede mirar atrás y decir: al menos he tenido treinta años estupendos, que es más de lo que la mayoría de la gente puede aspirar.

—Puede que tengas razón. Aunque todos los demás crean que fue culpa de papá el que las cosas no siguieran bien, creo que ella se culpa a sí misma... y supongo que si ella hubiera sido diferente, él también habría cambiado. Pero eso ya no se puede cambiar. Lo que me preocupa ahora es su futuro. No va a casarse de nuevo, eso por descontado y no sabe mantenerse por sí misma. De alguna manera, entre nosotras dos, tendremos que mantenerla... ¿pero cómo?

Aquella conversación ya la habían mantenido varias veces, pero Hermione no quería adelantar acontecimientos hasta decidir qué hacer con la proposición de Harry.

Para la mañana siguiente, Hermione había tomado una decisión. Llamó a Harry y se lo contó.

—Bien —dijo él con calma—. Cenaremos esta noche juntos. Te recogeré a las siete.

Era una contestación muy prosaica, pero también era cierto que aquella era una unión práctica. Sin saber a donde la llevaría, pero suponiendo que sería a algún sitio sofisticado, se puso una camisa de satén blanco y una falda estrecha negra. Se ató a la cintura un ancho cinturón y se puso unos largos pendientes de estrellas.

Harry llegó a buscarla en taxi con un traje y camisa convencionales, pero el estampado de su corbata parecía sacado de un cuadro de Gauguin.

Cuando le alabó el diseño, Harry dijo:

—Hasta los banqueros podemos ser un poco transgresores a veces.

El restaurante que había elegido estaba en la parte sur del Támesis, pero bastante por encima del nivel del río, con una vista panorámica de los edificios de cristal de la orilla opuesta. La decoración era moderna y minimalista, muy en contraste con la elegancia decadente de su casa de Kensington, aunque por supuesto, ella no había visto todavía la decoración de su apartamento.

—Has estado aquí antes, supongo —dijo él cuando se sentaron en las sillas de cuero.

—No.

Hermione esperaba que el chef no fuera minimalista. Ella tenía más apetito que la mayoría de los clientes de los restaurantes sofisticados y los nervios se lo aumentaban.

— ¿Quieren beber algo antes de la cena, señor?

— ¿Te gusta el champán? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió aunque no le gustaban los cavas baratos.

Pero la botella que había escogido Harry era una reserva de Dom Perignon.

—Alguien lo ha denominado magia psicológica — dijo Harry alzando la copa hacia ella.

—No nos vendría nada mal un poco.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—No tenemos la magia habitual.

Hermione hizo un gesto hacia una pareja en otra mesa que se miraban como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo.

—Pues yo creo que podríamos conjurar un poco con facilidad.

Harry alcanzó su mano libre y se la llevó hasta los labios antes de volvérsela y besarla en la palma. Hermione sintió el impulso de retirarla en el acto.

—No creo que debamos aparentar nada que no sentimos. Y ya que hablamos de esto, preferiría que nadie más supiera que esto es... un matrimonio por conveniencias. Sé que mi familia se disgustaría si supiera que no me caso por amor.

—En ese caso tendremos que preparar una actuación amorosa para ellos —dijo Harry con expresión sarcástica.

— Sí... pero hasta cierto punto. ¿Cuándo lo harás público?

—Por desgracia tenía un compromiso para viajar al extranjero que no puedo eludir. Estaré fuera diez días.

Cuando vuelva, podremos conocer a las familias y poner un anuncio en el Profeta para todos nuestros amigos.

Entonces esbozó una inesperada sonrisa encantadora.

—Preferiría no irme ahora, pero no puedo cancelar el viaje. Lo siento.

—Está bien. Así tendré más tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea.

—O para cambiar de idea.

—Si no estuviera segura, no estaría aquí —dijo ella con firmeza—. En cuanto decido una cosa, la hago. No suelo vacilar.

—Yo tampoco.

Hermione casi había esperado que sacara un anillo para sellar el compromiso, pero quizá ese rito viniera cuando le hubiera presentado a su abuela y probablemente a alguna de las tías que había mencionado.

— ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

— Por desgracia no. Háblame de tu hermana. ¿Te llevas bien con ella?

No era muy tarde cuando la llevó de vuelta al apartamento. Hacia el final de la cena, Hermione había empezado a preguntarse si esperaría hacer el amor con ella. No estaba preparada para eso, pero su aprensión resultó innecesaria. Harry le pidió al conductor que lo esperara mientras la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y por un instante fugaz, ella sintió la dureza de su mentón y la masculina textura de su mejilla contra su piel más suave.

Entonces se retiró.

—No te olvides de poner la cadena.

El día siguiente de su vuelta a casa, cuando se estaba debatiendo sobre cómo sacar el asunto de su inminente matrimonio, pasaron dos cosas, ambas inesperadas.

Primero, llegó una gran caja de una floristería. Su madre estaba allí cuando la abrió.

— ¡Qué flores tan maravillosas! ¿De quién son? Sólo había una persona de quien pudieran ser. Hermione leyó la tarjeta incluida. Con una letra clara y firme que un grafólogo hubiera asociado a una personalidad fuerte y quizá dominante, Harry había escrito:

"Preferiría estar hablando contigo."

—Son de alguien que conocí en Londres... alguien bastante especial. Creo que voy a seguir viéndolo.

— ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde lo conociste?

—Su nombre es Harry Potter —Hermione sabía que el apellido no le diría nada a su madre—. Nos conocimos en una fiesta hace algún tiempo.

Una pequeña mentira parecía piadosa dadas las circunstancias.

—Harry... Es un nombre muy poco corriente. ¿Qué es lo que hace?

—Es banquero. Es alto y moreno con ojos verdes.

—Debes gustarle mucho para gastarse tanto dinero en flores. Hermione no hizo ningún comentario.

— ¿Quieres preparar el ramo tú? Lo haces mucho mejor que yo.

—Me encantaría. Pero necesitarán antes su buen trago de agua.

Poco después, el señor Lupin, su abogado llamó para decir que se pasaría por la tarde.

—Dice que tiene buenas noticias para nosotras —le dijo Hermione a su madre.

—Eso sería bueno para variar —la señora Granger arqueó los labios—. Ha sido un año horrible, cariño. No sé lo que hubiera hecho sin ti.

—Para eso está la familia, para cuando los tiempos son difíciles.

Hermione pasó un brazo por los hombros de su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para sus adentros compartía algo de la impaciencia de su abuela para lo que llamaba «la falta de empuje de Daphne», pero había intentado no mostrarla nunca.

Algunas personas son supervivientes natas y otras no. Su madre no lo era. Necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse.

El señor Lupin no las mantuvo en suspense. En cuanto estrecharon las manos, dijo:

—Estoy seguro de que les aliviará oír que ha habido ciertas mejoras desde la última vez que nos pusimos en contacto, señora Granger. Creo que no va a ser necesario que venda esta casa si no desea hacerlo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado para cambiar la situación, señor Lupin? —preguntó Hermione.

—Para resumirlo, señorita Granger, nos han hecho una oferta por las acciones de la empresa de su padre. Debo aclarar que después de pagar a todos los acreedores y a los seguros no quedará una fortuna, pero suficiente como para cubrir su futuro.

La señora Granger rompió a llorar. El alivio le hizo a Hermione sentirse un poco sentimental, pero controló las emociones.

Antes de pedirle al señor Lupin que le explicara los detalles, se llevó a su madre arriba para que descansara.

Aquella tarde llamó Harry. Estaba en Nueva York, donde todavía era medio día.

—No esperaba que actuaras tan rápido —dijo Hermione después de confirmar lo que le había dicho el abogado.

—Siempre actúo lo más rápido posible. ¿Se siente mejor tu madre?

—Casi no puede creer que la amenaza de desalojo ya no pese sobre nosotras.

—Tardará unos días en asimilarlo.

Después de que colgara, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado darle las gracias por las flores. Explicarle las buenas noticias a Luna y a Rolf fue más difícil. No podían entender cómo, cuándo George Granger no había conseguido el capital que necesitaba para reflotar su negocio, alguien hiciera una oferta después de que la empresa se hubiera arruinado.

Hermione consiguió engañarlos repitiendo algunas frases que le había oído a Lupin y que ellos no entendieron muy bien. Pero después se preguntó si no atarían cabos cuando se prometiera a una de las figuras del mundo financiero.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Anne Weale.

Capítulo 3

Una semana más tarde, Hermione volvía de pasear a los perros cuando se encontró con un imponente Porsche negro, el coche que siempre se había muerto por conducir, aparcado frente a su casa.

Se detuvo a admirar las líneas clásicas recordando lo que le había dicho un chico con el que había salido, que había sido uno de los coches más deseables del mundo y que lo seguía siendo para la gente que entendía de coches y se podía permitir lo mejor. Después rodeó la casa para entrar por la puerta de servicio. En el porche trasero, los perros tenían sus cuencos de agua bajo los ganchos para atarles las correas.

Los dejó bebiendo y entró en la cocina.

— ¿Quién es el visitante, Charity?

Charity llevaba de niñera con los Granger desde los quince años, cuando Hermione era un bebé.

Tenía buena mano para la cocina y en la actualidad cocinaba todas las comidas así como supervisaba a las tres asistentas a tiempo parciales que hacían todo el trabajo de la casa y la plancha.

—Un caballero para visitar a tu madre. Les llevé el té hace unos minutos. ¿Te preparo una pequeña tetera?

—No, gracias. Tomaré un refresco —se acercó hasta la nevera para sacar agua mineral —. Quizá haya venido por la casa... o haya oído rumores de que está en venta.

—Si me preguntan a mí —dijo Charity—, estaríamos mejor en una casa más pequeña. Tu madre se disgustaría al principio, pero podría hacer otro jardín. Cuando te vayas de casa, sólo quedaremos ella y yo.

—Iré a ver quién ha venido.

Al cruzar el recibidor forrado de madera, le sorprendió escuchar a su madre más animada de lo normal. Fuera quien fuera el visitante, debía tener talento para hacerse abrir a una persona como la señora Granger.

Hermione abrió la puerta y se reunió con ellos.

— ¡Oh, ya has vuelto!

Su madre se levantó con una expresión deleitada rayando en la excitación. Desde el nacimiento de su primer nieto, Hermione no la había visto tan contenta.

Cruzó aprisa la habitación para abrazar a Hermione y besarla:

— ¡Qué misteriosa eres! Sí, es cierto que me diste una pista... pero hiciste que pareciera que estabas sólo empezando. No esperaba que me pidieran consentimiento para tu matrimonio. Y no es que lo necesites, por supuesto, pero es muy bonito que te lo pidan.

Su madre se dio la vuelta con una resplandeciente sonrisa hacia Harry, que había estado sentado en el sillón de espaldas a la puerta, pero ahora estaba de pie observando la reacción de Hermione ante el anuncio de su madre.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio que interrumpió la señora Granger diciendo:

—Bueno, debéis tener mucho de qué hablar y yo necesito regar las plantas. ¿Te quedarás a pasar la noche con nosotras, Harry?

—Por desgracia no puedo. Esto es una visita relámpago.

— ¡Qué lástima!, pensé... Sin embargo, si no puedes, no puedes —se alejó hacia la puerta, pero Harry se la adelantó para abrirla—. Gracias.

Entonces desapareció.

Harry cerró la puerta y volvió a donde Hermione estaba de pie. Apoyando las manos en sus hombros, bajó la vista pensativa hacia ella.

— ¿Cuál es la pista que le diste a tu madre?

—Le dije que había conocido a alguien interesante... alguien a quien podría ver más a menudo. Ah, gracias por las flores y las tarjetas.

—Ha sido un placer... pero, ¿no es muy formal para tu futuro marido? ¿No sería más apropiado un beso?

Hermione llevaba unos mocasines. Se puso de puntillas, apoyó las palmas en su pecho para mantener el equilibrio y alzó los labios hacia su mejilla.

Sigue siendo demasiado formal.

La rodeó entonces con un brazo, pecho contra pecho y muslo contra muslo. Su otra mano le abarcó el cuello y le pasó la yema del pulgar bajo la barbilla.

Sólo estar en sus brazos fue suficiente para desbocarle el corazón. No podía escapar a su mirada escrutadora. La única forma de no ver sus ojos era cerrar los de ella y no se atrevía a hacerlo. Podría enviar el mensaje erróneo.

— ¿Por qué estás nerviosa? No voy morderte. Todavía no. Eso es para después, cuando nos conozcamos mucho mejor... e incluso entonces, serán mordiscos muy suaves. Te gustarán... y a mí también.

Harry había bajado la voz hasta un tono más profundo e íntimo y la mirada de sus ojos era tan diferente de la frialdad de la del primer día que le costó creer que fuera el mismo hombre.

Le estaba haciendo el amor, comprendió. Utilizando su voz para acariciarla y hacerla responder. Era evidente que tenía mucha experiencia. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando descubriera que ella no? Que lo más lejos que había llegado había sido a besar a un hombre?

—Pensaba que no volverías hasta el fin de semana — murmuró para retrasar el momento en que bajara la cabeza.

—El plan original era pasar el fin de semana con un banquero americano y su familia. Cuando le expliqué las circunstancias casi me metieron en el avión.

— ¿Qué les contaste?

—Que acababa de prometerme y que deseaba volver contigo.

—Pero acabas de decir que no puedes quedarte a pasar la noche.

—Mi abuela me espera en el aeropuerto. Viene del sur de Francia con mi tía mayor. Las dos vienen a conocerte. ¿Por qué no te vas en tren mañana a Londres? Así podría traerte de vuelta al día siguiente en coche. Podríamos llamar a tu hermana de camino... y acabar con todas las presentaciones.

— ¿Y cómo se lo tomó tu abuela? ¿No le sorprendió mucho?

—Quedó encantada. Lleva años queriendo que me case.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer otra pregunta, él se acercó y la besó en los labios.

Comparado con los besos torpes y apremiantes de los chicos que la habían acompañado a casa, el beso de Harry fue contenido y delicado. Y sin embargo, tuvo más efecto que ninguno de los besos hambrientos y jadeantes. Era como una sucesión de mini besos, cada uno con una presión diferente, en diferente lugar, a veces más en el labio superior, otras en el inferior. El efecto era profundamente placentero.

Para cuando se separó, el instinto la estaba impulsando a rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Al abrir los ojos, Hermione vio que estaba sonriendo.

Por un instante, pensó que iba a besarla de nuevo, pero en vez de hacerlo, Harry la soltó causándole una punzada de decepción y haciéndole preguntarse si él no habría encontrado la experiencia tan placentera como ella.

— Has estado fuera con los perros. ¿Qué raza son?

—Un labrador y un lebrel. Eran de mi hermana hasta que se casó. Ella y Rolf viven en una minúscula casita de campo, así que los perros eran un estorbo. Era mejor que se quedaran aquí. Además, es donde han vivido siempre. Cuando yo me vaya, Charity los cuidará. Los quiere y ellos la quieren a ella.

— ¿Charity?

—Nuestro «tesoro». La mujer que te abrió la puerta.

— ¿Vive aquí?

— Lleva muchos años con nosotros.

— ¿Cómo se las arreglará tu madre cuando te vayas tú de casa?

—No le importará mucho. Es una persona solitaria. Era abandonar su jardín lo que la trastornaba profundamente. Sus plantas son sus mejores compañeras. Las habla.

—Mi otra abuela también lo hace. Parece que ella y tu madre tiene mucho en común —echó un vistazo a su reloj — Debo irme si quiero llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

—Has hecho un viaje muy largo para quedarte tan poco tiempo... Debes estar cansado.

Pero no parecía cansado en absoluto, más bien como si acabara de llegar de unas largas vacaciones cargado de energía y vitalidad.

Hermione lo acompañó al coche, donde se quitó el abrigo y la americana y los dejó en el asiento trasero. Después se quitó la corbata, una más conservadora que la de la última vez.

—Pensé que sería mejor tener un aspecto respetable para venir a pedir tu mano —dijo con ojos chispeantes.

— ¿Y cómo debo vestirme yo para causar buena impresión a tu familia?

—Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, tienes un gusto impecable para la ropa. Ponte lo que te parezca apropiado. De paso, espero que no quieras una boda muy opulenta. Eso se tardaría en organizar. Y también parece que una de las leyes de Murphy dice que cuanto más elaborada es la ceremonia, menos posibilidades hay de que dure el matrimonio. Estoy pensando en la mayoría de las bodas a las que he acudido en los últimos diez años... y han sido muchas.

—Yo también lo creo y tienes razón. Y también me parece una incongruencia un vestido blanco con metros de velo cuando todo el mundo sabe que los novios han estado acostándose juntos, si no viviendo y que la luna de miel serán otras vacaciones más para ellos.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Hubieras preferido los tiempos en que el velo y el traje no eran sólo símbolo de tradición y la luna de miel era adentrarse en un territorio desconocido?

Por un momento, Hermione pensó en poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y decir sin rodeos que eso era lo que sería para ella. Que ella sería una novia virgen. Pero algo la contuvo.

—No me hubiera importado. No estoy segura de que las costumbre actuales sean lo mejor. Hay tanta gente infeliz como siempre, sólo que ahora son infelices en soledad en vez de en pareja. A mis padres no les fue bien, pero Luna y yo no lo supimos hasta muy tarde. Estoy segura de que nos hemos criado con más seguridad que si mi madre hubiera estado sola. No creo que se las hubiera arreglado.

Harry se desabrochó un botón mostrando un poco del torso todavía moreno por el sol.

—Dicen que antes de que un hombre se case debe examinar con atención a su futura suegra, porque así será su hija en veinte o treinta años. Tu madre parece una mujer muy agradable, incluso aunque ella y tu padre no fueran muy adecuados el uno para el otro.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que nosotros lo somos?

—Confío en mi juicio. Cuando decidas que tren tomarás, deja un mensaje en mi contestador automático. Iré a buscarte a la estación. Adiós, Hermione.

Le sopló un beso con los dedos antes de deslizar su larga figura en el asiento del deportivo.

Hermione alzó una mano arrepintiéndose de no haberse dado la vuelta en cuanto él arrancó. Debería actuar con más frialdad en vez de dejarle todo el control de la situación a él.

Entonces se fue a ver si su madre necesitaba ayuda para regar.

— ¿Ya se ha ido?

—Sí. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Tiene unos modales encantadores. A la abuela le entusiasmará. Es el tipo de joven con el que esperaba que te casaras. Pero, ¿cómo le conociste, cariño? Parece haber pasado todo muy rápido.

—Quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta estar segura — dijo Hermione sabiendo que la verdad horrorizaría a su madre y empezaría a preocuparse de nuevo —Harry sentía lo mismo, así que todavía no he conocido a su familia. Me va a presentar mañana, pero no estoy segura de causarles una impresión tan favorable como él a ti.

—No sé por qué no —protestó la señora Granger un poco indignada—. La mayoría de la gente se sentiría feliz si su hijo apareciera con una novia tan encantadora como tú.

—Eso lo dices tú, mamá —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

—No. Eres una chica muy agradable... encantadora. Ni tú ni Luna me disteis a mí ni a tu padre un solo momento de preocupación y eso es mucho más de lo que la mayoría de la gente puede decir. No os habéis quedado por ahí hasta altas horas de la mañana... ni habéis fumado, bebido o cosas peores ni os habéis estado acostando con chicos por ahí.

«Sólo porque yo estaba esperando a Ron», pensó Hermione

—No vamos a organizar una gran boda —dijo Hermione para cambiar de tema—, así que no hace falta que te preocupes en organizar el tipo de espectáculo que papá quería para Luna. Ella no quería todo aquel alboroto. Fue idea de él.

Como muchos hombres hechos a sí mismos, su padre había aprovechado cada oportunidad para exhibirse. Su hermana había subido al altar seguida de tres damitas de compañía y tres damas de honor y las cuentas de los vestidos se habían elevado a varios miles de libras. Por no mencionar los suntuosos arreglos florales y un banquete para trescientas personas.

Hermione nunca había querido aquel tipo de espectáculo, pero soñando con la boda de Ron, había diseñado varios vestidos de novia. En su imaginación, siempre había llegado a la iglesia envuelta en una nube de velo diáfano.

—Pero te casarás por la iglesia, ¿verdad?

—Todavía no lo sé. Probablemente no. No hemos discutido los detalles. Su madre miró la mano izquierda de Hermione.

— ¿Cuándo escogerás el anillo?

—Todavía no lo sé. Harry podría tener algún anillo de la familia que quiera regalarme.

Hermione se lo pensó mucho para presentarse ante la abuela, que evidentemente era la matriarca del clan.

Se acordó de las chicas de su internado que, cuando llegaban, se clasificaban en tres categorías: las hijas de familias con dinero, las hijas de los nuevos ricos y las chicas de cerebros brillantes.

Entre estos tres grupos había habido otras subdivisiones: chicas que sobresalía en los juegos, chicas que eran líderes naturales, otras poco populares, otras divertidas y las que tenían problemas de peso.

Pero para cuando abandonaban la escuela, las divisiones eran mucho menos aparentes. Todas habían cambiado al mezclarse con las demás y con la filosofía de la escuela que intentaba producir jóvenes con influencia en la sociedad, en el mundo o en la íntima esfera familiar.

Hermione había sido uno de los miembros líder de la sociedad dramática del colegio, pero nunca había tenido ambiciones teatrales. Sabía que podía pasar muy bien por el tipo de chica que las mujeres más convencionales de la alta sociedad podrían desear para sus nietos y tenía ropa en su armario para dar aquella imagen. Pero, ¿por qué no ser ella misma aunque se ganara la desaprobación de la anciana abuela?

Al final se fue a Londres con las dos cosas que habría rescatado si su casa hubiera estado en llamas. Una era un impermeable de seda del color de las uvas maduras comprado en Nueva York.

Bajo la gabardina llevaba una deliciosa extravagancia comprada pocas semanas antes de que la empresa de su padre quebrara. Era francesa, de una tienda en que los precios mantenían a la mayoría de las mujeres en la puerta.

Divisó a Harry antes de que él la viera a ella. Su altura y la forma en que se movía sobresalía incluso entre la multitud de la estación. E iba vestido de la manera más informal que le había visto hasta el momento. Llevaba una cazadora de ante suave con pantalones grises y una camisa gris de seda con el cuello desabrochado. No parecía un banquero... no sabía lo que parecía, pero su imagen le produjo una innegable excitación.

Pero no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido cada vez que Ron regresaba a casa. Aquella había sido una reacción menos física, más espiritual.

—Hola —la besó en la mejilla y se hizo cargo de su bolsa—. En Londres no uso el coche. Iremos en taxi. Al llegar a la fila de taxis, Harry comentó: —Tienes el pelo magnífico.

—Gracias.

Hasta ese día, nunca lo había llevado suelto y ahora lo llevaba en una nube resplandeciente castaña.

— ¿Es tu color natural? —preguntó Harry en cuanto tomaron un taxi.

— Sí, pero las pestañas no lo son. Esa debe ser una de las cosas que se le han escapado a tu investigador. Me las he oscurecido junto con las cejas.

—Encantador, por cierto. Me gusta esto —rozó el pendiente de plata con diminutas turquesas — Lo que me recuerda...

Tanteó su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de cuero. —Lo compré en Nueva York. Puede que no te valga o prefieras algo más clásico como anillo de compromiso. Si es así, puedes usarlo para la calle.

Al abrir la caja, Hermione vio un anillo que había visto en Bond Street unos meses atrás y por el que hubiera ido a la bancarrota con gusto.

Al contrario que sus pendientes, aquello era una joya en serio, una combinación de aguamarinas, esmeraldas y zafiros engarzados en una espiral de oro a imitación de las cuerdas de los yates.

—Pensé que iba bien con tu pelo y con tus ojos. Pruébatelo. Mira a ver si te vale.

Hermione no supo lo que la hizo decir:

—Creo que deberías ponérmelo tú. Es así como se hace, ¿no?

— No lo sé. Nunca he estado prometido antes — enarcó entonces las cejas —. ¿Y tú?

—No.

Sacudió la cabeza y agitó los dedos hacia él.

Harry sacó el anillo de la caja con el anagrama de un famoso joyero de la Quinta Avenida. Se lo deslizó por el nudillo y lo colocó en su sitio provocándole una oleada de sensaciones sólo con el roce de sus dedos.

— Podría haber sido hecho para mí —dijo ella volviendo la mano para admirar el efecto—. Es un anillo maravilloso. Gracias, Harry.

Y entonces, cediendo a un impulso que tenía mucho más que ver con una reacción erótica que con las formas, Hermione levantó la mano hasta su cabeza, le agarró de la oreja y bajándole la cabeza le dio un beso en los labios.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan desconcertante como su beso. Desde fuera no pasó nada. Ella soltó los dedos y sus cabezas se separaron, pero ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada y Hermione supo por el ardor de los ojos de Harry que, en una cultura que lo hubiera permitido, la hubiera arrastrado hasta el sitio más cercano donde pudieran hacer el amor sin ser molestados.

Pero en un taxi en mitad del tráfico de Londres, se vio obligado a reprimir sus impulsos y decir: —Me alegro de que te guste.

Cuando Hermione desvió la mirada mostrándole su encantador perfil, Harry sintió ganas de atraerla a sus brazos y devolverle el beso con renovada intensidad. Si hubiera estado oscuro, lo hubiera hecho.

Su abuela y su tía se retiraban temprano, así que esa noche, en cuanto lo hubieran hecho, le sobraría tiempo para reemprender lo que Hermione había empezado.

Esperaba pasar la noche en la habitación de ella aunque su abuela y su tía lo desaprobarían por completo. Pero Harry dudaba que el sexo hubiera formado parte de sus placeres incluso en sus años fértiles.

La boca apasionada de Hermione y a veces su lenguaje corporal hacían obvio que ella no sería así... en cuanto superara las naturales reservas de la naturaleza práctica de su relación.

En ese momento, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en no demostrarlo, aunque él era consciente de la tensión que sentía por tener que conocer a su familia. Eso era comprensible. Su abuela calificaría sin duda a George Granger como «un absoluto vulgar» y con justificación.

Pero Harry sabía que la mujer que su abuela eligiera como novia adecuada para él le aburriría a muerte. Y ya tenía suficientes problemas sin sumar una esposa incompatible a las dificultades existentes en su vida.

Deslizando una mirada de soslayo hacia él, Hermione vio con desmayo que Harry estaba mirando a la nuca del conductor en vez de a ella y parecía estar de mal humor.

Tenía los labios apretados con severidad por no decir con desagrado. Era difícil de creer que su beso fuera la causa de aquella sombría expresión. Pero era evidente que algo le tenía enojado.

Entonces la expresión se suavizó y volvió la cabeza para decir con amabilidad:

—Supongo que te sentirás un poco nerviosa. Conocer a la futura familia política es siempre como caminar en un campo de minas. Pero lo que piense cualquiera de ellos no importa. Con los únicos que nos tenemos que llevar bien es el uno con el otro.

Saber que eran prácticamente unos desconocidos y que no tenían nada en común salvo una fuerte atracción física le hizo pensar a Hermione si debía haber aceptado el precioso anillo que llevaba.

Lady Potter y su hija, la señora Black, no eran muy diferentes que su abuela y su madre: una mandona y la otra sumisa. Eso lo notó Hermione a los cinco minutos de su presentación.

Y también notó que era ahí donde acababa todo parecido. Las dos mujeres parecían atrapadas en otra época con valores anticuados que la mayoría de la gente ya había olvidado si es que alguna vez había tenido.

— ¿Eres actriz? —preguntó lady Potter al fijarse en el aspecto de Hermione decidiendo que sólo alguien del teatro llevaría el pelo y el traje que se había puesto.

—No, no tengo ninguna carrera. Vivo en casa con mi madre...

— ¡Qué extraño! —comentó lady Potter —. La mayoría de las chicas que conozco se buscan alguna ocupación en el tiempo que transcurre entre el colegio y el matrimonio. Como trabajar para Sotheby's o preparar banquetes para directivos. Las hijas de mis hijas han trabajado todas durante algunos años.

—Sí, la mayoría de la gente lo hace, pero yo no necesitaba ni quería hacerlo. He encontrado otras cosas que hacer.

— ¿Tenía usted alguna carrera, lady Potter?

Sorprendida de no ser ella la que preguntara, la abuela de Harry contestó:

—No, pero en esa época pocas chicas la tenían. Dime...

La inquisición continuó hasta que Harry, con gesto de aburrimiento, la cortó diciendo:

—Antes de la hora de las bebidas quiero enseñarle a Hermione mi parte de la casa.

Hermione se alegró de escapar. No estaba segura de lo que pensaba de ella la señora Black, pero no hacía falta tener mucha intuición para saber que lady Potter y ella nunca se harían amigas.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Harry la tomó de la mano y la condujo por una escalera donde los techos no eran tan altos ni los detalles arquitectónicos tan grandiosos como en la planta principal.

—Siento este interrogatorio. Mi abuela no ha aprendido a aceptar a la gente como es. Y no se siente cómoda con el glamour.

— ¿Glamour? —preguntó Hermione que siempre lo había asociado a las pieles y las películas de Hollywood.

Habían llegado al siguiente rellano, que todavía no estaba en lo más alto de la casa. Había otro tramo de escaleras sobre ellos y sobre él, una cúpula de cristal que iluminaba todas las escaleras hasta el recibidor.

—Glamour. Tú eres espectacular y lo sabes.

—No creo que tu abuela piense lo mismo.

—Puede que no, pero yo sí—entrecerró los ojos, que brillaron como cuando lo había besado en el taxi—. Quítate la americana.

Su atuendo consistía en tres piezas; una americana hasta las caderas de transparente seda bordeado de terciopelo, una camisola de seda de tirantes y una falda de capas que se agitaba a su alrededor al moverse.

Pero no era la ropa lo que Harry estaba mirando cuando Hermione se quitó la americana, sino los fluidos contornos de su cuerpo.

—Te enseñaré mi biblioteca más tarde. Ahora... La condujo a través de una puerta, la cerró y la tomó en sus brazos.

Fue como ser atrapada en un tornado o cualquier otra fuerza de la naturaleza a la que no podía escapar o resistirse, así que Hermione no hizo nada. Podía sentir el corazón acelerado y la excitación mezclada con el pánico inundando su cuerpo. Harry la estaba sujetado por la parte más estrecha de la espalda, con los dedos extendidos para atraerla y su boca exigiendo una respuesta.

Hermione sabía que aquello era la respuesta al beso que le había dado en el taxi, que quizá él hubiera interpretado como una invitación, pero no había sido ésa su intención.

Con los ojos cerrados y todos los nervios a flor de piel, Hermione se rindió a un beso muy por encima de su experiencia, aunque no de su imaginación. Así era como había soñado que la besaran... pero Ron.

Pero el fuerte brazo que ahora le rodeaba la cintura, la mano que le acariciaba la espalda, la loción de afeitar y la mandíbula masculina ligeramente rasposa no eran los de Ron.

Al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo le estaba diciendo que sí, la voz de la conciencia le decía que no, que aquello sería una equivocación. No estaba enamorada de aquel hombre y no debería hacer aquello con él.

Cuando Harry la soltó por fin, Hermione estaba dividida entre el deseo y la duda. Harry estaba sonriendo con el color subido de tono y el mensaje de sus ojos era indiscutible: la deseaba y sabía que ella también le deseaba.

Hermione seguía sujetando la americana de seda de gasa en la mano. Él se la quitó y la posó sobre la butaca. Entonces, mientras ella estaba recuperando el aliento, Harry se puso detrás de ella y le acarició la piel de la espalda.

Pero, confundida, Hermione no supo lo que estaba haciendo inmediatamente: le estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisola. Fue sólo cuando le deslizó los tirantes de terciopelo por los hombros cuando comprendió que la estaba desvistiendo.

Al mismo tiempo comprendió que aquello era un dormitorio... el dormitorio de Harry. Bajo la camisola sólo llevaba un sujetador sin tirantes. Antes de que pudiera desabrochárselo, Hermione apretó la camisa contra los senos y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—No... Por favor... todavía no...

—Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de bajar a tomar una copa — susurró Harry acariciándole los hombros—. Tienes una piel tan suave como el mármol, pero más caliente.

Tenía la voz ronca y persuasiva. Hermione se apartó fuera de su alcance. Pensó que tendría que hablar sin rodeos.

—No quiero hacer el amor todavía. Prefiero esperar hasta que estemos casados.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Anne Weale.

Capítulo 4

Hermione pensó que frunciría el ceño y haría algún comentario sarcástico. Pero aunque dejó de sonreír, su tono fue suave cuando dijo:

—Dulzura, hace un minuto estabas...

—Me sorprendiste. No me había dado cuenta de que era tu dormitorio. No pretendía... provocarte.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—Hermione... —la suavidad con que dijo su nombre le derritió las entrañas—. Me excitas cada vez me miras. Yo te deseo y tú me deseas. ¿Por qué no hacer algo al respecto? Tenemos una aburrida tarde por delante. Mi abuela no se acuesta tan pronto. Puede que no lo haga hasta las once o más tarde.

—Estoy segura de que no le gustaría saber que estamos haciendo el amor bajo su mismo techo.

—Lo supondrá, de todas formas. Pero mientras no lo hagamos público, no creo que le importe. Ella ha aceptado lo que las chicas de buenas familias hacen.

—Probablemente no para sus hijas, pero sus nietas... sí, sin duda. Incluso aunque supieran que estamos aquí en vez de en la biblioteca, no te juzgarían. Deja de preocuparte.

Sus manos estaban de nuevo sobre sus hombros y sus dedos acariciaban sus clavículas.

—No es sólo eso. No quiero acostarme contigo ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

—Nunca me he acostado con gente a la que apenas conozco. No es mi estilo. Él pareció más divertido que enojado.

—Tampoco lo es el mío, pero aceptamos casarnos y no veo ninguna buena razón para que retrasemos el placer. No estás tomando la píldora. ¿Es eso?

—No, no la estoy tomando. Esa es una de las razones.

—Entonces deja de preocuparte. Yo me ocuparé de eso. Estoy de acuerdo en que será mejor tener niños más adelante... aunque no demasiado. Mi padre era bastante mayor cuando yo era una adolescente y me gustaría ser más joven para ver a mis hijos crecer.

Hermione inspiró con intensidad.

—No es ése el asunto. No quiero hacer el amor hoy... ni mañana... ni antes de casarme. Puede parecer anticuado, pero eso es lo que siento. Si... no tienes suficiente confianza como para retrasar esa faceta de nuestra relación, entonces será mejor que no te cases conmigo. Prefiero creer que serás un amante considerado.

Él seguía sujetándole los hombros, pero sus dedos se quedaron inmóviles. Se quedó mirándola durante largo rato aunque ella no podía imaginar lo que estaba pensando. Por fin Harry habló:

—Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, así será. Date la vuelta y te abrocharé la camisa.

Ella se dio la vuelta y de repente, cuando creía que debía estar ocupado con los botones, sintió sus labios en la espalda desnuda.

—Pero dejemos una cosa clara —le susurró cerca de la oreja—. Si por «amante considerado» te refieres a uno de esos matrimonios de camas separadas con un amante por otro lado, olvídalo. Yo no quiero una amante sexy. Hay mucho más en el matrimonio que una buena relación sexual, pero el sexo es una parte fundamental. Espero que estés de acuerdo en eso.

—Por supuesto.

Se contuvo de añadir que no entendía cómo hacer el amor podía ser sublime si las dos partes no estaban enamoradas con toda su alma, lo que no iba a ocurrir en el caso de ellos. Cuando abandonaron la habitación, Hermione se volvió a poner la americana de gasa. No era que la camisa fuera particularmente escotada, pero pensó que cuanta menos piel expusiera mejor. Si sus sentidos estaban todavía alterados, los de Harry debían estarlo también.

Que la tarde no resultara tan aburrida como Harry había previsto, fue enteramente debido a él. En la cena, dominó la conversación, que a menudo fue muy divertida. Inesperadamente, era un buen mimo e imitaba a la perfección unos cuantos acentos extranjeros.

Hermione estaba empezando a pensar si estaría a su altura. Pero quizá una mujer inteligente y brillante no fuera lo que Harry buscara. Quizá prefiriera mantener su sitio en el estrado y que su mujer fuera un miembro de la audiencia.

No estaba segura de que le gustara aquel concepto. Ella veía el matrimonio ideal como una alianza de dos personas que fueran más o menos iguales. Hermione deseaba un marido al que poder respetar y admirar, no uno que la hiciera sentirse inferior.

Después de la cena, la señora Black dijo que quería ver algo en la televisión y Harry también quería verlo, pero lady Potter anunció:

—Hermione y yo nos quedaremos aquí a hablar.

Sin ser mal educada, no podía librarse de aquella conversación. Harry podría haberla rescatado, pero no lo hizo. Cuando los demás se hubieron ido, lady Potter le señaló a Hermione una silla cercana a la de ella y empezó otro nuevo asalto.

—Mi nieto puede ser encantador, pero no será un hombre fácil para convivir —la advirtió.

— ¿Lo encuentra usted difícil? — Lady Potter hizo un gesto con la mano como expresando que la cuestión era irrelevante, por no decir impertinente.

—Esperábamos que se casara con alguien sobresaliente en su propio campo o quizá en las artes. Todas las jóvenes con las que había salido hasta ahora habían tenido éxito en sus carreras. Me sorprende mucho que tú no.

—Quizá él considere que mis talentos culinarios sean superiores —sugirió Hermione. Era evidente que aquella anciana estirada no aprobaba la elección de su nieto. La pregunta que no le había hecho y la más importante era: ¿Amas a mi nieto?

La velada concluyó con una taza de cacao caliente para lady Potter, una tisana para su hija y una copa de coñac para Harry. Hermione, que había pedido una botella de agua mineral, miró con envidia el brandy de Harry. No le hubiera venido mal una copa para relajarse.

Todos subieron al piso de arriba y cuando la abuela y la tía de Harry desaparecieron, él la acompañó hasta la puerta.

— ¿Cómo te las arreglaste con mi abuela?

—No lo sé. Ha dejado claro que no piensa gran cosa de mí, pero yo tampoco de ella —concluyó con sinceridad.

—Uno no elige a su familia —dijo él con sequedad—. No tendrás que verla mucho. Buenas noches. Que duermas bien. No hace falta que cierres con llave. Este no va a ser un compromiso largo. Puedo esperar.

Su beso de buenas noches fue un casto saludo en la frente. Después de un temprano desayuno a solas, Harry y Hermione se dispusieron a visitar a la otra abuela.

Una vez fuera de Londres, en la autopista, Harry aceleró, pero conducía con prudencia y siempre respetaba las normas, así que Hermione pudo relajarse y disfrutar del paisaje.

La señora Evans vivía en una vieja casa de campo cerca de Oxford. La primera imagen de ella que tuvo Hermione fue de un ser enorme tras un lecho de flores cerca del porche de la casa.

Cuando se incorporó la abuela de Harry tenía una cara amistosa y curtida por el aire libre, un pelo gris bajo un sombrero de paja y un regazo acorde con sus enormes caderas.

—Harry, cariño... ¡Qué agradable verte! —Cuando él se inclinó, la abuela le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Y esta debe ser Hermione —sin esperar a ser presentada, agarró a Hermione por el brazo y le dio otro beso más contenido en la mejilla—. Me moría de ganas de conocerte desde que Harry me llamó para decirme que por fin había conocido a alguien. Aunque ya era hora. Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca encontraría a nadie que lo aguantara.

Radiante, los acompañó adentro a una acogedora y desordenada habitación con varios perros tendidos y montones de flores, donde tenía ya una botella de champán metida en hielo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo va a ser la boda? —preguntó después de brindar por su felicidad y salud.

En el camino de ida, Harry había revelado que según deseaba Hermione, había solicitado la ceremonia en el juzgado local en quince días.

Ahora la miró y enarcó las cejas. Hermione había tenido más de una hora para considerarlo. Esperaba que se hubiera decidido. Pero Hermione lo había hecho en el acto. Si tenía que aceptar aquella farsa tan extraordinaria, sería mejor acabar cuanto antes.

Cuando ella asintió, Harry le explicó a la señora Evans:

—Sólo asistirá la familia más cercana. Su abuela asintió con aprobación.

—Muy sensato por tu parte, Hermione. Yo siempre pensé que las grandes ceremonias son un gasto extravagante de dinero. Mi madre me obligó a celebrar una gran boda y para cuando acabó, estaba tan agotada que apenas pude disfrutar del principio de nuestra luna de miel. Yo era virgen, por supuesto, como la mayoría de las chicas en aquella época, con lo que había una tensión añadida. Por suerte, mi querido Robert no pudo ser más comprensivo, así que no acabó en lágrimas como muchas noches de bodas de entonces. — La abuela se acercó a una mesa y recogió la fotografía de un hombre con el cuello de la camisa abierto y el pelo rizado.

—Este es Robert cuando tenía la edad de Harry. Se parecen, ¿no crees?

Harry ya le había contado a Hermione que su abuelo, un aficionado a la escalada, se había matado en el Himalaya a los cuarenta años. Los dos tenían pelo oscuro, y fuertes mentones, pero la cara del abuelo era más extrovertida.

— Sí, se parecen.

—Es una pena que no llegaran a conocerse. Se hubieran llevado muy bien. Ahora debéis tener hambre. Vamos a comer afuera, así que será mejor que te deje un sombrero para el sol, Hermione. Con ese pelo tan bonito y esa piel tan fina, podrías quemarte.

Se despidieron a las cuatro. De camino para visitar a Luna y a Rolf, Hermione se sintió mucho más relajada que la noche anterior. Como lady Potter, la señora Evans también le había hecho muchas preguntas, pero de forma más amistosa. El placer había sido mutuo y a Hermione no le importaría visitar más a menudo a alguien que, como su madre, había encontrado consuelo en su jardín. Los pensamientos de Harry corrían por parecidos derroteros.

— Parece haberte caído bien.

— ¿Y a quién no? Es una mujer encantadora.

De repente, a Hermione se le ocurrió que a la única persona a la que no se había nombrado era a la hija de la señora Evans, la madre de Harry, pero pensó que debía haberle ocurrido algo más penoso que el accidente del abuelo.

Al acercarse al pueblo donde vivía Luna con su familia, Hermione se preguntó qué pensaría Harry de un estilo de vida tan diferente del suyo.

Como personas, Rolf y Luna no podían caerle mal, aunque podía no pensar gran cosa de su situación familiar, sobre todo con dos niños gateando todo el tiempo. Pero la visita sería una preparación para su encuentro con la abuela.

Hermione se sentía inquieta acerca de eso. La abuela era muy astuta. Según sus propias palabras, podía oler a una rata a distancia. Y si lo hacía, no sería discreta. Comentaría sus sospechas en voz alta y clara.

— ¿Dejamos el coche en el pub y vamos andando hasta casa de tu hermana? —sugirió Harry al entrar al pueblo.

—Buena idea.

Hermione se preguntó si sería por tacto el no querer aparecer en un coche tan lujoso ante su cuñado y su hermana. Como ellos no tenían sitio, Hermione había reservado dos habitaciones en el pub del pueblo. Ahora sólo faltaba ver si Harry lo encontraba aceptable, aunque fuera sólo para una noche.

El pub tenía un jardín en la parte trasera que daba a un arroyuelo y el aparcamiento para coches estaba en la parte delantera. Harry aparcó al lado de un tractor, cuyo conductor había parado a tomar una cerveza en su camino de vuelta a casa.

Sacando sus bolsas de viaje, siguió a Hermione al pub con un bar a un lado y un restaurante al otro. La mujer del dueño salía de la parte trasera con una bandeja de salchichas caseras.

Reconoció a Hermione a primera vista. No tardaré mucho, señorita Granger. Buenas noches, señor. La mujer regresó unos segundos más tarde.

—Me temo que mis dos mejores habitaciones están ocupadas por clientes habituales. Os he instalado en el ático, pero creo que estaréis cómodos sólo para una noche.

Los condujo entonces escaleras arriba sin dejar de hablar del tiempo. Las puertas de las habitaciones en lo alto de la casa estaban abiertas y mostraban los techos abuhardillados, las pequeñas ventanas y el bonito papel pintado.

—Los dos tienen su propio lavabo. El cuarto de baño está aquí —abrió una puerta más pequeña bajo una lucera—. Le sugiero que ocupe la cama doble, señor. Es una preciosa cama antigua que tiene más espacio para alguien con piernas largas. Os dejaré que os instaléis.

Dejando su maleta en el rellano, Harry puso la de Hermione en una de las camas sencillas y se acercó a la ventana para mirar afuera.

—Hay gallinas en esa huerta. Con un poco de suerte, mañana comeremos huevos de verdad. Probablemente.

Hermione abrió su bolsa y empezó a desempaquetar sus pocas pertenencias.

Aunque tenían habitaciones separadas, había algo muy íntimo en ser los dos únicos ocupantes de aquel piso. Hermione se preguntó si Harry intentaría convencerla de que durmiera en su cama doble. Él se dio la vuelta y se acercó por detrás de ella.

—Eres muy ordenada con el equipaje.

— ¿Y te sorprende?

—No, pero nunca se puede decir. Alguna gente aparentemente muy organizada demuestra ser todo lo contrario cuando se la conoce. Me costaría mucho vivir con una persona que fuera desordenada.

—Pues puede ser igualmente difícil vivir con otra obsesionada por el orden. Se detuvo cuando él la volvió y le tomó la barbilla entre las manos.

—Sólo para recordarte que estamos prometidos. Entonces le dio un suave beso en los labios, la soltó y se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Con las rodillas repentinamente temblorosas, Hermione se sentó en la cama. Se encontró deseando que aquel pub estuviera en otro lugar en Gales o Escocia y que estuvieran ya de luna de miel, con todas las formalidades pasadas, y el único requisito que faltara fuera la noche de bodas en la que él la llevaría a su habitación y seguiría besándola. Mientras permanecía echada, imaginando cómo sería hacer el amor con alguien a quien apenas conocía, escuchó un ligero golpe en la puerta y antes de poder cambiar de postura, se abrió y apareció Harry.

— ¿Estás cansada? —preguntó.

—No —Hermione se incorporó—. Sólo estaba probando la cama. Me gusta que sea muy dura.

—Ya veo. Pensaba darme una ducha rápida. Venía a preguntarte si pensabas usar el baño. —No, gracias. —No tardaré mucho.

Había sido muy considerado por su parte preguntarle, pensó Hermione. Pero habría preferido que no la hubiera sorprendido acostada. Podría suponer que tenía algo que ver con su beso. Para cuando oyó que Harry abandonaba el cuarto de baño, Hermione ya había organizado sus cosas y decidió ir a lavarse los dientes.

Cuando Harry salió de su habitación, ella ya estaba lista para irse. La casa de su hermana no estaba lejos. Cuando Hermione llamó a la puerta principal, salió un niño pequeño que tenía que levantarse de puntillas para alcanzar la vieja cerradura. Llevaba puesta una camiseta amarilla limpia y nada más.

—Mami está ocupada —anunció antes de gritar a sus espaldas— ¡Es Hermy y el hombre, mami!

Hermione lo recogió en brazos y le besó en la mejilla aterciopelada. Era evidente que acababa de darse un baño y estaba vistiéndose él solo mientras su madre atendía a su hermano.

—Este es Lorcan... y éste el señor Potter.

—Hola, Lorcan.

Lo que Harry pensó de ser recibido por un chiquillo medio desnudo fue imposible de adivinar. En su mundo, sin duda los niños serían vestidos de forma inmaculada por alguna niñera nórdica.

—Hola— Lorcan no era tímido. Enroscó un brazo alrededor del cuello de su tía y miró a Harry con intensidad. Mi hermano se está bañando. Ha sido un día de locos. Una maldita cosa tras otra y la cena va a ser un desastre.

Hermione tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar soltar una carcajada y vio que Harry estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Estoy segura de que no. Tu mamá es muy buena cocinera —lo puso en el suelo—. Tú termina de vestirte. Le enseñaré la casa al señor Potter mientras mamá termina.

El niño salió corriendo agitando su pequeño trasero, lo que le producía a Hermione una gran ternura cada vez que lo veía. Pero Harry podría no compartir sus sentimientos. Criado en una parte de la casa separada de la de sus padres, probablemente llevado a un exclusivo colegio interno cuando todavía usaba pantalones cortos, podría pensar que la forma desenfadada en que Luna criaba a sus hijos fuera una torpeza. Pero al menos le había divertido la imitación que Hermione había hecho de su madre cuando hablaba con Rolf.

Rolf, cuando apareció por una esquina del invernadero, tenía aspecto de haber pasado también un día de locos. Hermione nunca lo había visto tan sudoroso o sucio, pero consiguió esbozar una sonrisa y unos modales afables cuando le presentó a su futuro cuñado.

—Si habéis hecho un largo viaje, os apetecerá una copa. Hermione, ponle a Harry un refresco y me reuniré con vosotros en cuanto deje esto en orden.

— ¿No tienen ayuda? —preguntó Harry en cuanto se alejó.

—Sólo a tiempo parcial. Es una vida dura, pero satisfactoria... mucho más de lo que mucha gente puede decir de su trabajo.

—Eso es verdad —algo en su tono le hizo mirarlo con gesto interrogante, pero como siempre, su expresión era impenetrable.

Construido en la parte trasera de la casa había un salón acristalado que era la sala de estar habitual de la familia.

— ¿Qué te apetece tomar?

—Una cerveza estaría bien.

—Siéntate. Ponte cómodo.

Si no le gustaban los juguetes desparramados y el desorden general, peor para él, pensó Hermione. Esa era la forma en que muchas parejas jóvenes tenían que criar a sus pequeños con un presupuesto apretado y un negocio que dirigir que obligaba a Luna a ayudar a su marido. A Harry le vendría bien ver cómo vivía la otra mitad del mundo.

No era muy tarde cuando regresaron al pub. Hermione se preguntó qué pensaría Harry de la velada. Había parecido pasarlo bien, pero sus impecables modales nunca le dejarían aparentar lo contrario. Y Hermione sentía aún más curiosidad por saber lo que su hermana habría pensado de él, pero para eso tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

—Rolf dormirá como un tronco esta noche —comentó Harry al pasar el patio iluminado de la iglesia con sus antiguas losas de piedra irregulares.

—Le estaba costando permanecer despierto, ¿no lo notaste? Se levanta normalmente a las cinco excepto los domingos. Su idea del paraíso es quedarse hasta las siete en la cama. Y ahora no es tan malo como cuando los niños estaban con la dentición. Luna está rezando porque el próximo bebé le salga como una marmota.

— ¿Y por qué no los acuestan más temprano para poder tener más tiempo para ellos mismos? Rolf no pasa el día fuera de casa como la mayoría de los padres.

—No lo sé. No se lo he preguntado nunca. A mí no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer y supongo que a Luna tampoco. Pero creo que se las arregla de forma brillante. La lasaña estaba deliciosa y considerando lo apretado de su presupuesto es sorprendente lo bien que se viste y viste a los niños.

Luna nunca había aceptado ayuda familiar y casi todo lo que llevaban salía de las tiendas de caridad, pero eso no pensaba contárselo a Harry. Ellos no compraban en esas tiendas. Quizá alguien un poco más excéntrico como su otra abuela sí, pero lady Potter y la señora Black preferirían morir antes que ponerse algo que desechara otra gente.

—Sí, tu hermana es la mejor pareja que Rolf podría tener, pero en noches en que no esté tan agotado como hoy, estoy seguro de que le apetecerá su compañía en exclusiva. Yo sé que a mí me pasará cuando lleguemos a su estado.

—Si piensas que voy a dejar a mis hijos con una niñera, ya puedes olvidarlo.

—No sugeriría que dejaras a nuestros hijos con nadie —dijo Harry con calma—, pero si la familia puede permitírselo y el trabajo del marido conlleva un gran número de viajes, tiene más sentido tener una niñera bien preparada que una sucesión de inexpertas jovencitas. Y es mejor tener a alguien de confianza para poder salir que depender de las adolescentes de la localidad como Rolf y Luna... o como tendrán cuando el negocio les deje más tiempo como para salir juntos.

—No creo que ninguno de los dos echen de menos una vida social. Ya la disfrutaron de solteros y ahora han cambiado a otros placeres. ¿Es muy importante para ti la vida social?

—Si te refieres a los circuitos de fiestas de Londres y Nueva York, no, pero ver a mis amigos íntimos y conocer gente nueva que comparta mis intereses, sí. Cuando la gente se casa, es un cambio radical de estilo de vida... no puede ser de otra forma. Tienen que hacer ajustes importantes... a veces descartar previos intereses y amistades. Pase lo que pase, necesitan pasar tiempo juntos y eso no es fácil cuando los niños están exigiendo su atención.

—Bueno, siento que para ti fuera una molestia tener a Lorcan y a Lysander alrededor, porque no lo es para el resto de nosotros.

Aceleró el paso sabiendo que estaba cerca de empezar una pelea, pero incapaz de evitarlo.

—No he dicho eso, ni lo pensaba.

El tono de Harry fue suave pero con un leve tinte de impaciencia. De hecho, Hermione tenía que reconocer que había sido muy dulce con los niños. Cuando Lysander había trepado encima de él agarrándose a su pantalón con los dedos probablemente pegajosos, no había hecho otra cosa que levantarlo y sentarlo sobre una pierna y dejarlo jugar con sus dedos.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino. En tiempos pasados, cuando los pueblos se iluminaban por luz de gas o velas, la mayoría de los habitantes hubiera estado durmiendo a esas horas. Ahora, casi todas las ventanas del piso inferior estaban iluminadas y se veía a la gente viendo la televisión. Muchas de las ventanas superiores estaban encendidas también al estar los jóvenes viendo sus programas favoritos o jugando con el ordenador.

Cerca del pub, un grupo de adolescentes estaban jugando y charlando. Miraron con curiosidad a los desconocidos y Hermione casi esperó escuchar algún comentario descarado al pasar. Pero quizá Harry diera la impresión no tolerar ninguna insolencia. Cuando llegaron al pub, todavía estaba abierto.

— ¿Quieres tomar una copa?

—No, pero tómala tú si te apetece. Creo que voy a darme un baño.

¿Tienes algo para leer?

— Sí, gracias. Buenas noches, Harry.

Como estaba un poco tensa con él, le parecía que un beso en la mejilla sería un cinismo así que extendió la mano.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —se despidió él alzándole la mano hasta los labios para besarle en la muñeca.

Hermione se sintió tentada por un instante de disculparse por su rudeza, pero lo pensó mejor. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no quería darle esperanzas de poder ir a su habitación después del baño.

Se dio entonces la vuelta y subió a su habitación. Harry se fue al bar, pidió un whisky doble son soda y se sentó en una mesa en un rincón. Había sido una tarde interesante. Le había caído bien la hermana de Hermione y su marido le había impresionado, pero los niños deberían haber estado en la cama antes de empezar la cena. Aunque la lasaña había sido sabrosa, las verduras de la huerta maravillosas y la bebida buena, la cena no había sido relajada.

Él y Rolf no habían tenido ningún problema en entenderse, pero las dos mujeres habían parecido al borde del límite. Probablemente Luna estaría tensa por no recibir gente a menudo. Trabajaba demasiado: ayudando a su marido y cuidando a dos niños, más otro a punto de llegar en dos meses.

Pero la razón por la que Hermione había estado tensa era más difícil de juzgar. Había mantenido la tensión bajo control en la casa, pero en el camino de vuelta casi había estado buscando pelea. Bebió su whisky y pensó en ella tendida en el baño con el agua caliente mojando la preciosa piel cremosa que destacaba con sus ojos esmeralda y su salvaje melena. Recordó la preciosa forma de su espalda desnuda. Si el resto de su cuerpo fuera igual...

Hermione estaba de pie en la bañera secándose. El circuito de visitas prenupciales casi había acabado, gracias a Dios. No sería fácil ni en circunstancias normales. Había familia política que se odiaba a simple vista y aparte de su madre y la señora Evans, que podían tener en común la afición por la horticultura, el resto de la familia de Harry no tenía nada que ver con la de ella.

Con cuidado de dejar el baño limpio, se enrolló la toalla como un sari y salió al pasillo. Al llegar al rellano, iluminado por un candelabro con pantalla rosada, la cabeza morena de Harry asomó por la escalera. Hubiera tenido tiempo de escabullirse aprisa a su habitación, pero algo la retuvo allí paralizada como un conejo ante la mirada de una serpiente.

Harry subió el último tramo con sorprendente ligereza para un hombre tan corpulento.

—El baño es todo tuyo —dijo turbada por la pequeña toalla que le tapaba menos que una mini falda.

Harry deslizó la mirada desde sus pies desnudos hasta su cara. Hermione recordó que había dicho que se excitaba sólo con mirarla y supo que ahora estaba excitado.

¿Pensaría que había cambiado de idea y que habría remoloneado en el baño hasta que él llegara?

Recuperó el poder de movimiento, pero al darse la vuelta le oyó decir:

—Espera...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Anne Weale.

Capítulo 5

La voz tenía un leve tono de autoridad y una parte de ella resentía aquel tono. La otra parte más transigente de su naturaleza le recordó que ella había sido brusca con él antes. No podía esperar palabras suaves después de descargar él.

—Los tablones desnudos de tu habitación pueden tener astillas. Si no has traído zapatillas, te prestaré las mías. Te quedarán grandes, pero son mejor que nada.

Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación y apareció casi al instante con unas zapatillas de felpa de las que regalan en los hoteles de lujo.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó Hermione cuando las posó delante de ella.

— Yo tengo los pies más duros.

Unos segundos más tarde, Hermione estaba mirando la puerta de su habitación cerrada.

Cuando Hermione llamó a su puerta a la mañana siguiente, no obtuvo respuesta. Llamó de nuevo. Silencio. Abrió la puerta y miró dentro. La habitación estaba vacía.

Bajó al piso inferior y lo encontró en un pequeño comedor en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

—No mucho.

— ¿Y eso?

Un poco de sensación de culpabilidad.

— ¿Por qué? Por pelearme contigo anoche... en el camino de vuelta. No tenía justificación.

—Lo siento.

Harry apartó su silla de la mesa, se volvió a sentar y le hizo un gesto.

Sin saber lo que tenía en mente, Hermione obedeció a su gesto y él la atrajo hacia su regazo.

— ¿Qué te parece si aprendemos del manual de Lorcan?

La noche anterior, el chiquillo había tropezado sin querer con su hermano y antes de que el niño se enfadara, le había dado un beso y le había dicho con rapidez:

—Perdona, Lysander.

A Hermione le sorprendió que Harry se hubiera fijado. Sonriendo dijo:

—Perdona, Harry.

Entonces le dio un beso en la sien, donde Lorcan había besado a su hermanito.

Pero no acabó allí. Harry la atrajo besándola en los labios de una forma que le derritió las entrañas.

—Aquí lo tiene, señor Potter.

Cuando la dueña dejó el desayuno, Hermione debería haberse levantado de su regazo, pero Harry no se lo permitió. Rompiendo el beso y sin parecer turbado en absoluto, contestó:

—Gracias, señora Figgs. Tiene un aspecto excelente. Este es tocino casero, Hermione.

—Nada que ver con el empaquetado industrial. ¿Te apetece a ti?

Como ya no la sujetaba, Hermione se levantó.

—Sí, por favor. Una sola loncha y un huevo.

Con un gesto resplandeciente, la dueña se retiró a la cocina.

— ¿Por qué te has sonrojado? —preguntó Harry cuando Hermione se sentó enfrente—. Estoy seguro de que ya se ha fijado en tu anillo. Y probablemente se estará preguntando por qué dormimos en habitaciones separadas. ¿Fue eso idea de Luna o tuya?

—Me lo reservó Luna —admitió Hermione—. Y también dejé claro que nosotros pagaríamos la cuenta. Incluso con los precios de la señora Figgs, ellos no pueden permitírselo. Sus recursos están al límite.

—Me pregunto si necesitarán asesoramiento financiero. Es extraordinario cómo la gente no consigue sacar el mayor partido de sus recursos —dijo Harry pensativo—.

¿Crees que Rolf se ofendería si sacara el tema y le hiciera algunas sugerencias?

—Creo que le encantaría tener el consejo de un experto. Él no es muy ducho en contabilidad. Ni tampoco Luna. Los dos prefieren el trabajo manual con las plantas.

Después de desayunar volvieron a la granja y Harry le pidió a Rolf que le enseñara las instalaciones. Lorcan se fue con ellos y Luna metió a Lysander en el parque.

—No le gusta que lo encierren si Lorcan está por los alrededores, pero si no, no le importa.

Cuando estuvo segura de que los hombres estaban lejos como para no poder oírlas, Hermione preguntó:

— ¿Qué te ha parecido Harry? ¿Qué ha dicho Rolf de él?

—Si yo no estuviera felizmente casada, pelearía contra ti por conseguirle. Y a Rolf también le ha caído bien.

— ¿Crees que a la abuela le gustará?

—Por supuesto. ¿No le gustaría a cualquiera? Pero lo que quiero saber es cuándo cómo y dónde pasó. ¿Puedo probarme ese maravilloso anillo?

—Claro — Hermione se lo quitó y se lo pasó.

Ya había preparado las respuestas que le daría a su hermana y esperaba poder escabullirse sin demasiadas mentiras.

—Harry quieres que nos casemos enseguida. ¿No te parece una locura?

—Si habéis tomado la decisión, ¿para qué esperar? Rolf y yo supimos en cuanto nos conocimos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Tuvimos que esperar casi un año para ahorrar algo de dinero, pero eso no os pasa a Harry y a ti. Ese anillo es fabuloso. Debe ser millonario...

Hermione no hizo ningún comentario. Para su alivio, su hermana no relacionó la riqueza de Harry con el cambio de situación de su madre. Con un poco de suerte, nunca lo haría.

— ¿Le has dado algún consejo a Rolf? —preguntó Hermione a Harry cuando estaban abandonando el pueblo en dirección a la autopista.

—Todavía no. El problema básico es la falta de efectivo. Rolf no quiere meterse en grandes créditos, lo que es bastante sensato, pero no progresará mucho sin equipo nuevo. Quizá invierta algo de dinero en su negocio. ¿Te fue bien con tu hermana?

—Sí. De pequeñas reñíamos mucho, pero ahora nos llevamos muy bien.

A la hora de comer se detuvieron en un restaurante de carretera, pero Hermione no comió mucho, sabiendo el banquete que les esperaría en casa de la abuela.

La señora Wilkins vivía en un bungaló comprado por su yerno en un buen momento financiero cuando le habían expropiado su antigua casa.

El garaje del bungaló estaba abierto para que Harry pudiera meter el coche inmediatamente. Apenas acababa de apagar el motor cuando apareció la abuela a recibirlos con un cálido abrazo para su nieta y un gesto cortés con un intenso escrutinio para Rolf.

— Podría terminar con tortícolis de mirarte, muchacho — ella no llegaba al metro sesenta y mantenía su fuerte figura encorsetada en un vestido de flores de los que compraba por catálogo—. Pasa a sentarte para que pueda estar a tu nivel. La cafetera está puesta y he preparado Fat Rascáis. Son una de mis especialidades de la cocina de Yorshire —entonces miró a su nieta—. Estás demasiado delgada. No creo que comas adecuadamente salvo cuando vienes a verme.

—Anoche cenó muy bien... bueno, los dos lo hicimos. Su otra nieta es una gran cocinera.

—Por supuesto que lo es, muchacho. Yo la enseñé. Ah, no tendréis que gastaros el dinero de la tarta de bodas. Es increíble lo que cobran por una tarta de tres pisos. La prepararé yo misma, la congelaré y nadie notará la diferencia.

—Es muy amable por tu parte, abuela, pero no vamos a tener ese tipo de boda

—dijo Hermione mientras entraban en la casa.

La abuela se paró en seco.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Harry quiere que nos casemos cuanto antes y en la intimidad... en un juzgado.

— ¿Oh, sí? —La señora Wilkins le dirigió una mirada funesta—. Pasad los dos a la sala. No tardaré ni un minuto.

— Como es idea tuya, tendrás que convencerla tú — le susurró Hermione a Harry.

Y para su sorpresa, él lo hizo. Desde el momento en que entró en la cocina para ayudarla a llevar la bandeja hasta media hora después en que se dejó convencer para comer la tercera pasta, Harry la tenía comiendo en sus manos con una combinación de encanto e intuición que eran dignos de ver.

Pero la abuela tenía sus propios trucos. — Mientras nosotras recogemos, ¿Podrías ir a echarme esta carta al buzón? Está al lado de la carretera. Justo a la derecha de la puerta.

En cuanto se deshizo de él, cosa que Hermione estaba convencida de que había planeado, la abuela empezó sin rodeos:

—Tu madre me dijo que era encantador. Y no es que tu madre sepa juzgar el carácter de la gente, pero por una vez ha acertado. Me ha caído bien nada más verlo. Este hombre te conviene y te irá mucho mejor que con el otro joven.

— ¿Qué otro joven?

—Puede que hayas mantenido la venda delante de los ojos de tu madre y de tu hermana, pero no delante de los míos. Siempre supe que te gustaba el hijo del chofer aunque nunca supe qué habías podido ver en él. Pero es normal que las adolescentes tengan esos enamoramientos. A mí también me pasó, lo que fue una lástima. Esperaba que a ti se te pasara el tuyo, y se te ha pasado, gracias a Dios.

—No tenía ni idea que sabías lo de Ron.

—Hay un viejo refrán que dice que más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Tú te pareces mucho a mí, sólo que tú has tenido más suerte. A los catorce estabas enamorada del amor, igual que yo. Como una tonta, me casé con mi primer amor y viví para arrepentirme. El tuyo se casó con otra dejándote en libertad para escoger a alguien más apropiado.

—Sólo acabas de conocerlo. ¿Cómo sabes que es más apropiado?

—Cuando llegues a mi edad sabrás distinguir entre uno bueno y uno malo. Aunque no quiero decir que Ron fuera malo. Me atrevería a decir que le irá bien como profesor o algo así. Pero no era un hombre como para mantenerte en orden.

—Yo no quiero que me mantengan en orden. El matrimonio es una relación de compañerismo.

—Eso es lo que debería ser —la señora Wilkins colocó el último platito en la escurridora de plástico—. Yo estuve casada durante treinta años con un hombre que era más débil que yo. Lo sabía, él lo sabía y eso nos causó problemas. Tú no tendrás ese problema con Harry.

—Espero no tener ningún problema con Harry.

—Algunos tendrás. Dos personas con fuerte personalidad no pueden crear un hogar juntas sin unas cuantas discusiones. Hasta ahora has hecho siempre lo que has querido. Tu madre nunca te ha levantado la voz y tu padre te dio todo lo que deseabas. Me pregunto cómo no te malcriaron. Supongo que podrás darme las gracias por eso... a mí y a las profesoras del colegio al que hice que te mandaran. Habéis salido bien las dos, tú y Luna, pero tú necesitas a alguien más fuerte que Rolf. Alguien un poco más excitante.

—No veo nada de excitante en la banca —protestó Hermione—. Creo que es una ocupación aburrida.

—No más aburrida que ser matemático como Ron. Aunque tengo que reconocer que Harry no parece un banquero. Parece más un hombre de esos que navegan por el mundo en yates o hacen safaris en África. No me lo imagino detrás de un escritorio. ¿Está contento con su trabajo?

—Supongo. No se lo he preguntado. La abuela pareció escandalizada.

— ¿Llevas ese anillo de compromiso y no sabes si está contento con su trabajo? Esa es tu misión en la vida de ahora en adelante... asegurarte de que sea un hombre feliz.

—Si no lo fuera, no me habría regalado el anillo. Tus ideas sobre el matrimonio son un poco anticuadas, abuela. En estos tiempos, no depende sólo de la mujer el que salga bien.

—Nunca dependió, cariño —dijo la abuela con firmeza—. Un buen matrimonio lo constituyen dos personas deseando lo mejor la una para la otra y moviendo cielo y tierra para conseguirlo.

—Yo sé que Harry quiere tener varios hijos. Los dos lo queremos.

—Los hijos tampoco hacen un matrimonio. Son un préstamo que tienes contigo unos cuantos años... después se van. Sois vosotros dos y el amor que os tengáis la parte importante.

Aquello la estaba poniendo los nervios a flor de piel. Ansiosa por cambiar de conversación, Hermione la desvió:

— ¿Cómo supiste que amaba a Ron? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Luna.

—No, lo ocultaste muy bien, menos ante tu abuela. Y ha sido lo mejor, tal y como han salido las cosas. Ron se habría sentido incómodo en la boda si hubiera sabido lo que sentías por él. Ese día me sentí muy orgullosa de ti, Hermy. Pusiste una cara valiente y no dejaste que nadie supiera lo infeliz que te sentías. Sin embargo, ha sido lo mejor.

—Tú...

Se detuvo al ver la cabeza de Harry pasar por delante de la ventana.

La parte superior de la ventana estaba abierta. ¿Habría escuchado él lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Querría enterarse de la causa de su infelicidad? Pero su cara no desveló nada cuando apareció.

—Tiene el jardín muy bien cuidado, señora Wilkins. ¿Lo hace usted misma?

—Tú debes ser un genio de las altas finanzas, muchacho, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que cobran en estos tiempos los jardineros profesionales. No me puedo agachar tan bien como antes, pero seguiré cuidando mi jardín hasta que me encierren en un asilo para ancianos. Y tendré que estar en muy malas condiciones para permitir eso.

El bungaló tenía tres habitaciones. Esa noche, Harry durmió en la grande doble y Hermione en la individual. Permaneció despierta pensando en él y en su cabeza a sólo unos centímetros de la suya al otro lado de la pared. Pronto dormirían juntos. Le costaba menos imaginarse a Lavender y Ron en la misma cama que a ellos dos.

El que la abuela hubiera conocido sus sentimientos la tenía inquieta. Aunque Hermione había renunciado al amor, pensamientos como el que acababa de tener, la saltaba de vez en cuando. Quizá fuera tan difícil dejar de amar a alguien como quitarse un viejo hábito como fumar o morderse las uñas. Quizá la única cura para un viejo amor fuera un nuevo amor.

Pero incluso si pudiera amar a Harry, él no quería eso. Amarlo sólo le causaría más infelicidad.

En el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, la abuela dijo:

— Como vas a negarle su día gran día a mi nieta, al menos tendréis una bonita luna de miel.

Harry estaba extendiendo mermelada casera en la tostada y le contestó con una sonrisa:

—Yo no le negaría a Hermione nada que quisiera, señora Wilkins. Ella también ha pensado que una ceremonia íntima sería más apropiada y menos estresante dada la reciente viudedad de su madre.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón —concedió a regañadientes la abuela—, pero me encantan las ceremonias bonitas y ya no estaré aquí para cuando los pequeños Lorcan y Lysander se casen.

—Probablemente estarás, abuela. La bisabuela vivió hasta los noventa y tantos, ¿no?

—Sí, y eso que tuvo una vida difícil. ¿A dónde creéis que iréis de luna de miel?

—Todavía no lo hemos hablado. Lo discutiremos hoy —dijo Harry con un tono que no admitía más preguntas.

Como Hermione ya había notado, se le daba bien erigir barreras para guardar su intimidad. Era una técnica útil, sobre todo con una persona tan entrometida como a veces podía llegar a ser su abuela.

— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir de luna de miel? —Preguntó Harry en el camino de vuelta—. ¿Tienes algún sitio favorito al que te gustaría volver? ¿O a alguno en que ninguno de los dos hayamos estado antes?

Hermione pensó en los sitios a los que había viajado con su madre y con amigos, pero no le apetecía repetir. Fueran donde fueran, para una pareja que no estaba enamorada, pasar la luna de miel iba a ser una dura prueba.

—Creo que prefiero que me sorprendas.

— ¿De verdad? —Harry apartó los ojos un segundo de la carretera para mirarla— ¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura de que eres capaz de organizar una luna de miel mágica y misteriosa.

—No te preocupes por eso. Intentaré no decepcionarte.

Si hubieran sido una pareja enamorada, ella debería haber dicho que a cualquier parte con tal de estar juntos, pero sólo comentó:

— Me gustan las sorpresas. De paso, me gustaría leer el informe de tu detective acerca de mí. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no pueda verlo?

—No, ninguno. Te mandaré una copia.

Después de llevarla a casa, Harry no sugirió alargar el tiempo juntos y regresó enseguida a Londres.

Al verlo alejarse, Hermione pensó que el beso de buenas noches había sido casi de compromiso, como si finalizadas las visitas de rigor, ya tuviera la mente en otra parte.

El anuncio salió en la sección de Futuros Matrimonios de dos de los periódicos importantes al día siguiente. La madre de Hermione los cortó y los pegó en uno de los dos álbumes en que guardaba los recuerdos de los acontecimientos importantes de la vida de sus hijas.

Durante la mañana, un mensajero entregó un paquete Express. Hermione lo vio antes que Charity y lo recogió para subir en el acto a su habitación.

La mayor parte de la investigación del detective era parecida a lo que su madre tenía recopilado en el álbum. El informe decía que había sido extremadamente discreta en sus relaciones con los hombres, lo que no era de extrañar.

Había muchos recortes de ella en fiestas, pero siempre hablando con alguna amiga. En Londres, la señorita Granger frecuenta, tiendas de moda y restaurantes elegantes, señalaba el informe.

Después entraba en muchos detalles de sus padres y abuelos, así que Harry ya debía haber sabido qué esperar en sus visitas.

Lo más sorprendente de todo era una nota de la directora de su colegio:

"Hermione no aprovechó su tiempo al máximo aquí y sus logros no estuvieron a la altura de nuestras expectativas.

Pero nos dejó con la impresión de que, cuando descubriera su profesión, la realizaría bien y se convertiría en un miembro de la sociedad con recursos."

¿Cómo habría conseguido el detective un comentario de la formidable señorita McGonagall? ¿Y por qué con recursos? Aunque sabía el significado de la palabra, la buscó de nuevo en el diccionario: una persona de recursos era una persona ingeniosa, capaz y cargada de iniciativa para tratar con situaciones difíciles.

Pero no había sido su iniciativa lo que había solucionado su situación después de la bancarrota de su padre. Ella sólo se había agarrado a la solución que le habían ofrecido.

A sugerencia de Harry, se fue a Londres de nuevo a la semana siguiente supuestamente a comprar su traje de novia. Lo cierto es que lo que quería era ver a Harry, pero descubrió que había salido de viaje a Bruselas y que estaba sólo la señora Potter.

—Iba a irme a Devon, pero pensé que no te gustaría quedarte sola.

De hecho, Hermione lo hubiera preferido. Podría haberse pasado muy bien las horas en la biblioteca de Harry averiguando sus gustos en lectura en vez de verse obligada a escuchar indirectas de lo poco apropiada que era para la dinastía de los Potter.

Lo sobrellevó lo mejor que pudo, pero se negó a que lady Potter le acompañara a hacer sus compras. Ya había decidido que se pondría algo que ya tenía y que sólo compraría lencería de lujo.

Harry regresó en su segunda noche en Londres sorprendido y probablemente disgustado de encontrarse a su abuela en casa.

Después de la cena, le pidió que los excusara a los dos para irse a la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué tal lo has llevado? —preguntó de camino.

—Bien. Como ya sabrás por tu informe sobre mí, ir de compras es una de mis ocupaciones favoritas.

Él sonrió y le alcanzó la mano.

—Entonces, deberías estar de buen humor y no lo pareces. ¿Te arrepientes?

El contacto de sus fuertes dedos debería haber sido reconfortante, pero no lo fue.

— ¿Quieres decirme en serio que tú no tienes ninguna duda?

—Si la tuviera, me olvidaría de todo. No tienes por qué seguir con esto, Hermione. Si de verdad crees que no podrás soportarlo...

—Lo que quiero saber es por qué me has elegido a mí. Tiene que haber más razones de las que me has dado.

Harry le soltó la mano y se quedó en silencio hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca. Cuando cerró la puerta, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en uno de los sofás antes de sentarse él en el otro. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía parecía agotado y Hermione se preguntó si su viaje de negocios le habría salido bien.

—Cuando perteneces a una familia como la mía, tienes responsabilidades especiales. Aprendes eso muy joven. Yo crecí aceptando que con el tiempo la acumulación de la tradición caería sobre mis hombros. Desde hace mucho tiempo, los Potter se han casado sobre todo con hijas de banqueros.

De repente se levantó y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

—Creo que es hora de renovar los genes. Tu padre empezó de la nada y llegó muy alto aunque luego fracasara. Yo lo admiro por ello. Y hay posibilidades de que ese empuje se transmita a otra generación y motive a nuestros hijos.

— ¿Y no podrías haber encontrado a otra con ese empuje que hubiera tenido mejores resultados académicos?

—Las cualidades que hacen que una chica sea un cerebro o capitana de algún deporte no son a la fuerza las que un nombre busca para su esposa. Tú tienes otros atributos —deslizó una mirada de aprecio sobre su cuerpo—. Ven aquí...

Hermione no estaba segura si le gustaba que le hablaran con un tono tan autoritario, pero a la vez le excitaba su dominio. Se levantó y cruzó la sala para sentarse a su lado, pero se encontró en su regazo.

Sentada sobre sus muslos, sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel.

—Acabo de pasar cuarenta y ocho horas rodeado de los mayores tiburones de las finanzas. Es relajante estar a solas con alguien femenino para cambiar —deslizó un brazo por encima de sus piernas y enterró la otra mano en su pelo—. Cuéntame algo de ti. ¿Qué has comprado?

—Cosas para llevar a donde quiera que vayamos. Siempre viajo ligera de equipaje y compro en el destino lo que me haga falta.

Hermione era consciente de que no era fácil concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía que el cerebro se le estaba cerrando y sólo los sentidos le funcionaban.

—Bien. Ése es mi sistema también. Raramente viajo con más de una bolsa de viaje y un neceser.

Hermione tenía la sensación de que Harry tampoco estaba concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo. Su mano derecha le estaba acariciando la cadera y el pulgar de la izquierda se deslizaba sensual tras el lóbulo de su oreja. Sabía que muy pronto iba a besarla y que aquel beso iría mucho más lejos que los anteriores.

Pero al momento siguiente pasaron dos cosas. El teléfono empezó a sonar y al mismo instante ella fue consciente de la respuesta involuntaria en el cuerpo masculino causada por proximidad.

Harry masculló una maldición pero no intentó retenerla cuando Hermione saltó de sus piernas. El teléfono estaba en una mesa al extremo de un sofá.

Las llamadas a la mansión las contestaba normalmente el mayordomo, así que debía ser alguien muy especial para llamar al apartamento privado de Harry. La voz tenía un timbre femenino, pero pronto le quedó claro que era alguien que quería saber por qué no había sido invitada a la boda.

Mientras escuchaba la diatriba indignada de la otra persona, Harry se reclinó y cerró los ojos y Hermione se preguntó qué pensaría si se acurrucaba contra él y le hacía algo erótico como lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja o deslizar la mano por su vientre. Comprendió que tenía un fuerte deseo de ver cómo era el cuerpo de aquel hombre de negocios sin los caros trajes que llevaba.

Ella había visto por primera vez el cuerpo desnudo de Ron cuando tenía quince años y ella diez en la piscina de los Granger. Era el primer año en que su padre trabajaba como chofer de la familia. Desde luego, Ron no era el ideal de la sexualidad masculina, pero en cuanto se habían quedado a solas se había sentido tentada de desabrocharle la camisa y deslizar la mano en su interior para explorarle el torso: un impulso que había sentido más de una vez en compañía de Harry.

Harry despidió a la persona que llamaba y colgó, pero no volvió a atraer a Hermione a su regazo. En vez de eso, se levantó y dijo:

—Era una de mis primas que quería saber por qué vamos a celebrar una boda íntima. Estoy un poco agotado esta noche. Si no te importa, me retiraré temprano.

— Por supuesto que no.

Parecía cansado, pero no tan cansado. Sólo un momento antes había parecido dispuesto a hacerle el amor. Debía ser una excusa para evitar la tentación y mantener su promesa.

Volvieron al rellano, se despidieron y tomaron direcciones diferentes.

Con su abuela, su madre y su hermana, pero no Rolf, que se había quedado cuidando a los niños, Hermione pasó la noche anterior a la boda en un hotel reservado por la secretaria de Harry.

La cena fue en el restaurante del hotel.

—Así que no conoceremos a su familia hasta mañana —protestó la abuela— Si fuera mi nieto el que se casara y su familia hubiera hecho un viaje tan largo, habría preparado la bienvenida en mi casa, por muy pequeña que sea. Parece que su familia no quiere conocer a esta parte de la familia.

—Somos sus huéspedes aquí, mamá —dijo la madre de Hermione — Este es un hotel precioso y nos han puesto flores en las habitaciones.

—No nos han invitado a su casa, lo que quiere decir que no somos bien recibidas.

—Eso son bobadas, abuela —dijo Hermione con firmeza aunque creía que la anciana tenía parte de razón en lo referente a lady Potter — Lady Potter es mayor que tú y no tiene tu energía. Celebrar aquí la comida de la boda será menos estresante para ella.

—Pensé que habías dicho que tenía mayordomo y más personal. No sería ella la que haría el trabajo.

—Sí, pero sigue siendo estresante tener una recepción en tu propia casa, mamá —los disculpó su hija.

— ¡Ocho personas! ¿Lo llamas a eso una recepción? Así siguió protestando hasta que Hermione, exasperada dijo:

—Me estás disgustando, abuela. Casarse te pone bastante nerviosa sin que le encuentres tú defectos a todo. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?

Más tarde, mientras se preparaba para meterse en la cama al lado de la de su hermana, Luna comentó:

—Cuando dijiste que casarse te ponía bastante nerviosa, sólo era para que se callara la abuela, ¿verdad? No pareces nada nerviosa.

— ¿No es eso lo normal en las novias? ¿No lo estabas tú la noche antes de casarte con Rolf?

— Yo estaba en la cama con Rolf —dijo su hermana con una sonrisa — Hacíamos el amor a cada oportunidad. Cuando estaba todo el mundo en la cama, me escabullí de mi habitación y me colé en la suya. Sus padres estaban en la habitación de al lado, así que tuvimos que ser más silenciosos que ratones. Y fue mucho mejor que la noche siguiente. Yo estaba agotada de estar todo el día de exhibición. Las grandes bodas son divertidas para los invitados, pero agotadoras para los novios. Tú estarás en mejor forma mañana de lo que estábamos Rolf y yo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, que era lo que pretendía su hermana. Sin querer que Luna supiera lo preocupada que estaba, dijo con tono cuidadoso:

—Me pregunto a donde iremos. He metido un traje de baño y un chal por si hace fresco por las noches.

— ¿Quién sabe? La idea de una luna de miel perfecta para Harry podría ser ir a pescar a un tranquilo lago. Quizá no deberías haberle dado carta blanca. Pero mientras no quiera ir a hacer puenting... Ese es uno de los planes que tiene más enloquecido a Rolf —dijo Luna con una mueca—. De todas formas, mañana te enterarás de lo mejor o lo peor.

"En más de un sentido" pensó Hermione. Siguieron hablando hasta que Luna no le contestó más y Hermione supo que se había quedado dormida.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro deseando que el sueño le borrara el torbellino que tenía en la cabeza. Se recordó a sí misma que en muchas partes del mundo la gente se casaba por otras razones que el amor y que parecía funcionar tan bien como en los países en que el amor se consideraba la única motivación.

Pero seguía sintiendo que iba a lanzarse a una aventura que tenía más posibilidades de salir mal que bien.

Astrid Saotome: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, es muy importante para mi saber que hay alguien que me lee, pero mas importante es la que me demuestra que me lee, así como todas las personas que me dejan un comentario para darme ánimos o decirme lo que les parece mi historia. Trato en lo mas posible de actualizar diariamente, en especial porque ya subo las historias cuando las tengo terminadas, entonces para mi es mas rápido subir el capítulo sea donde sea que me encuentre, solo necesito una conexión de Internet y ya está. Esta historia es muy hermosa, ya verás muy pronto. Reitero de nuevo mi agradecimiento contigo y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Aldana-N-A : Gracias, la verdad no son las primeras historias que escribo, hace unos años escribía así mismo, pero la verdad las críticas eran muy duras y no tenía la madurez que tengo ahora para poder aceptarlas, aparte que muchas chicas que son canon (Hannys) me sacaban de mis casillas, así que decidí borrar todo y solo me dediqué a leer. Pero ahora soy una persona diferente, cambié mi nick y empecé a escribir de nuevo, quizás en algún momento vuelva a subir mis pequeñas historias.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Anne Weale.

Capítulo 6

El traje de boda de Hermione había sido comprado — para cenas de gala. Consistía en una chaqueta corta de seda de gabardina blanca sobre una camisa de crepé de china con una vaporosa falda blanca de chiffon.

Para acompañarlo, en vez de zapatos blancos, se puso unas sandalias grises y un pequeño bolso de mano a juego. Unas medias de un color gris más pálido le hacían sentirse muy femenina.

Había decidido ignorar la tradición de algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul porque aquel sentimentalismo no le parecía apropiado en aquel tipo de boda.

En las orejas se puso las discretas perlas que su madre le había regalado a los dieciséis años. Estaban tomando el desayuno en la cama cuando llegó el camarero con un paquete para ella.

— Será de Harry, por supuesto —dio Luna.

Tenía razón. Dentro de una caja forrada de satén había un collar compuesto por varias hileras de piedras verdes oscuras con un broche de un verde más pálido.

Los pendientes a juego eran una combinación de los colores. Con ellos venía una tarjeta con el nombre del joyero grabado en oro y un mensaje escrito a mano:

"Espero que te gusten.

-H."

—La abuela diría que el verde trae mala suerte — comentó Hermione apartando la bandeja del desayuno y la ropa de cama para irse hacia la cómoda.

—Son muy bonitas, pero esperaba que te regalara diamantes —dijo Luna.

Hermione había dedicado mucho más tiempo que su hermana a ver escaparates y sabía que aquella joyería era sin duda una de las más exclusivas de Bond Street.

—Las piedras son esmeraldas y el broche es jade y probablemente sean antiguas y muy valiosas —defendió con sequedad.

Volvió a posar el collar en la caja y volvió a la cama a beber su zumo de naranja seguido de una tostada con mermelada.

Luna acabó de arreglarse antes que ella y sintiendo que su hermana querría estar un tiempo a solas, se reunió con los demás en un salón mientras Hermione se daba los últimos toques al maquillaje. Como siempre, el pelo se lo arregló ella misma.

El conjunto blanco había quedado precioso con las perlas, pero con las esmeraldas de Harry estaba fabuloso. Hermione sabía que nunca había estado ni estaría tan guapa como ese día, pero la apariencia de fría elegancia era todo lo contrario de la inquietud que sentía por dentro.

Cuando entró en el salón, su madre rompió a llorar.

— Por Dios bendito, Daphne —exclamó la abuela con impaciencia.

Pero ella misma tenía los ojos sospechosamente brillantes al mirar a su nieta más joven que se había convertido en una mujer tan elegante que iba a hacer un matrimonio brillante.

—Estás preciosa —dijo Luna un poco sorprendida de que su hermana no se hubiera puesto ningún sombrero o tocado.

Muy pronto, todas estuvieron en la limusina que las llevaba al juzgado, donde no encontraron rastro de la familia del novio, sólo a él esperando de pie en las escaleras muy elegante con un traje gris y corbata de color melocotón y una rosa del mismo color en el ojal.

Con el chofer sujetando la puerta y Harry listo para ayudarlas, las otras salieron del coche para recibir un beso en la mano. El primer beso de su vida seguramente, pensó Hermione.

Entonces le tocó a ella salir. Cuando estuvo de pie, Harry sacó de detrás de la espalda un pequeño bouquet de exquisitas violetas de Parma.

—Buenos días, Hermione.

La formalidad de su recibimiento contrastaba con el brillo de aprecio de sus ojos al mirarla.

Hermione se llevó las flores a la nariz para inhalar la fragancia decadente. Al hacerlo, se fijó en que las flores estaban engarzadas en un pequeño sujeta bouquets de plata antiguo.

— ¡Qué bonito! Gracias. Y gracias por esto —se tocó la hilera de esmeraldas—.

—Yo también te he comprado un regalo, pero te lo daré más tarde.

Las otras tres invitadas estaban esperando dentro y Harry hizo las presentaciones. Entonces empezó la ceremonia.

Hermione siempre había esperado casarse en la iglesia del pueblo donde Luna y Rolf habían hecho sus votos. El ritual del juzgado apenas había comenzado cuando llegó a su término y todos abandonaron el juzgado para volver al hotel, Harry y ella solos en un coche y los demás siguiéndolos.

El primer beso como su marido en el juzgado apenas había sido un roce de labios suave como una pluma intentó repetirlo en el coche.

—Es un vestido precioso —comentó.

—Creo que debes ser adivino —dijo Hermione.

Cuando él enarcó una ceja sin entender, Hermione se abrió la torera y le mostró la cinta de terciopelo que llevaba alrededor de la cintura. Era exactamente del mismo color que las violetas.

— ¿Las escogiste tú mismo?

—Naturalmente. ¿Creías que iba a encargar a mi secretaria que eligiera el ramo de novia de mi mujer?

—No, pero podías haberle pedido consejo a la señora Evans. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

— Mi madre coleccionaba pequeñas antigüedades de plata. La base del bouquet es una de ellas. Y el violeta me pareció el color que mejor le iba a tu pelo.

En el salón privado donde iban a celebrar el banquete, habían puesto una mesa larga decorada con flores blancas y ramas verdes. Hermione bebió su primera copa de champán con prisa para calmarse un poco. Seguía estando muy tensa.

Aunque la comida fue deliciosa, Hermione apenas probó bocado. Lady Potter, a su izquierda charlaba de forma incesante y su abuela estaba haciendo lo mismo al otro lado de Harry.

La madre de Hermione y la señora Evans estaban inmersas en una charla sobre sus problemas con los jardines y Luna y la señora Black hablaban de niños. Contenta de que estuvieran pasándolo bien, pero deseosa de acabar, Hermione bebió más de lo que comió sin darse cuenta hasta que Harry comentó:

— Un poco más sólido y un poco menos de burbujas sería una buena idea.

Lo dijo con buen tono y nadie lo oyó, pero Hermione se sintió avergonzada. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la frecuencia con que el camarero le había llenado la copa.

Fue la señora Evans la que, en ausencia de los tradicionales brindis, se levantó de repente diciendo:

—Me gustaría decir unas cuantas palabras. Hemos oído hablar mucho, tanto en público como en privado de las rupturas de los matrimonios. Pero ocurren y creo que seguirán ocurriendo. Espero que dentro de muchos años, Harry y Hermione puedan mirar atrás y recordar este día como el comienzo de una de esas relaciones fuertes y satisfactorias. Todos se lo deseamos.

La abuela de Harry alzó entonces la copa y les sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Por Harry y por Hermione y su futuro juntos. Los otros repitieron el brindis y cuando la señora Evans se sentó, fue Harry el que se levantó.

—Gracias, abuela. Gracias a todos. Es ya casi hora de que mi mujer... —se detuvo para sonreiría—, vaya a cambiarse, así que seré breve. Ya conocen todos el refrán: un matrimonio con prisas está abocado al arrepentimiento. Yo convencí a Hermione de que se casara conmigo cuanto antes y pretendo asegurarme de que no se arrepienta nunca.

—Bien dicho, muchacho —dijo la abuela de Hermione empezando a aplaudir. Sonriendo, Harry prosiguió...

—El resto de vosotros podéis quedaros a charlar y quizá a tomar el té antes de iros. Pero nosotros tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto, así que será mejor que te des prisa, querida.

Luna subió a ayudar a Hermione a empaquetar. El traje de la boda lo pensaba dejar en casa de lady Potter.

—Harry es muy generoso enviando coches para que nos lleven a todos a casa —dijo Luna mientras Hermione se desvestía—. De ahora en adelante vas a vivir en el lujo, Hermy. Incluso más que cuando vivía papá, que podía ser a veces un poco tacaño. Estoy segura de que se gastaba más con sus novias que con mamá. No la veo casándose de nuevo, lo que es una pena. Sólo tiene cuarenta y seis años. Si yo hubiera sido ella, sabiendo que papá le era infiel, me habría buscado un amante. Pero para mamá eso era una inmoralidad.

Hermione no estaba de humor para hablar de la vida sexual de su madre. En ese momento, lo que sentía era envidia de ella. Esa noche, su madre se metería a la cama tranquilamente con un libro de jardinería mientras que ella estaría en la cama con un hombre del que no sabía nada.

Se puso una falda de color burdeos con una camisa de seda de color lila pálido y un blazer de color berenjena, colores que resaltaban su pelo y también las esmeraldas.

No sé si debería llevar el collar o dejarlo al cuidado de lady Potter.

—Pregúntale a Harry —sugirió Luna — Supongo que el tipo de hoteles de cinco estrellas al que te llevará tendrán todos cajas de seguridad.

Cuando Hermione se lo consultó a Harry, éste contestó:

—Será mejor que las dejes aquí.

Los abrazos de despedida duraron otros cinco minutos y después se fueron al coche que los esperaba.

¿Te alegras de que haya acabado o lo has pasado bien?

—Un poco de todo.

—Espero que las fotografías sean buenas para que nuestros hijos puedan ver lo preciosa que estabas. Tienes muy buen gusto. Ese conjunto también me gusta.

— ¿Te habrías casado conmigo si hubiera tenido un gusto espantoso?

—Hubieras seguido siendo tú— Otra de sus respuestas diplomáticas, pensó ella.

Hermione se había llevado el bouquet de violetas con ella. Eso le recordó que tenía que darle su regalo. Lo sacó del bolso, muy bien envuelto en papel marrón atado con un lazo verde oscuro.

—Espero que te guste. Es mi regalo de bodas.

Hermione había reunido el dinero para comprarlo vendiendo dos de sus posesiones favoritas: un abanico del siglo dieciocho y un retrato en miniatura de una dama con el pelo empolvado. Los había encontrado en un anticuario de un pueblo cuando todavía era una adolescente y se habían revalorizado mucho con el tiempo. Le había parecido importante comprarle el regalo con dinero suyo.

Cuando abrió el paquete, Harry descubrió un estrecho volumen de cuero. Lo abrió y leyó el título.

—Llevo años buscándolo. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

—La directora de mi colegio dijo que era una mujer de recursos — le recordó ella.

Harry pasó las páginas observando los grabados que ilustraban el texto. Entonces cerró el libro y observó la lira grabada en oro de la cubierta. Por fin la miró a ella con una mirada que no supo interpretar.

— No podrías haberme regalado algo que pudiera gustarme más. Gracias, Hermione.

Entonces se inclinó hacia ella y, tomándole la barbilla en la mano libre, la besó levemente en los labios por segunda vez en el día.

En facturación, Hermione descubrió el destino de su vuelo.

Era el último lugar que hubiera esperado: Burdeos, en el sudeste de Francia.

Pero ése no podía ser el punto final de su destino. La gente iba de luna de miel a París. La imagen de Burdeos era muy diferente y mucho menos romántica.

Pasaron después de facturar por seguridad y Hermione enseñó su pasaporte nuevo de casada. Tardaría en acostumbrase a ser Hermione Potter.

Muy pronto estuvieron a bordo. Al sentarse en el lado de la ventanilla, Hermione recordó la fotografía aérea de un castillo francés en el informe de Harry y se preguntó si sería ése su destino. Pero no pensaba preguntar.

Cuando les ofrecieron las bebidas, Hermione pidió un zumo y un vaso de agua para meter las violetas y se preguntó si algún pasajero imaginaría que era su ramo de novia. En el aeropuerto los recibió un chofer con un cartel con el nombre de "señor Potter" impreso.

A Hermione no le hubiera sorprendido rodear la ciudad, pero le sorprendió que les llevaran directamente al centro a un espléndido hotel. Pronto los condujeron a una espaciosa suite que daba al formal jardín del hotel. El botones les subió el equipaje y después de desearles una buena estancia en francés y recibir la propina, cerró la puerta tras él. Ya estaban solos.

—Voy a deshacer el equipaje y cambiarme —dijo Harry—. El comedor del hotel debe ser bastante formal. Quizá sea más relajante ir a cenar a otro más informal. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bien.

Dame tus llaves y te abriré la maleta.

Hermione le pasó el llavero y le observó meter la llave, desabrochar la cremallera y abrirle la tapa.

—Gracias.

Entonces se quitó ella la chaqueta y empezó a desempaquetar consciente de que la mayoría de las parejas recién casadas estarían en un momento así uno en los brazos del otro a punto de hacer el amor. Pero su marido parecía más interesado en distribuir sus pertenencias que en reclamar los privilegios íntimos a los que tenía ahora derecho.

El hecho de que deshiciera todo el equipaje le hizo pensar que se había equivocado en su suposición. Al colgar la ropa en el espacioso armario, pensó si Harry tendría la sangre fría de combinar el placer con el trabajo, esperando que ella le diera placer por las noches y que pasara los días sola mientras él se reunía con agentes financieros de la ciudad.

Hermione seguía desempaquetando cuando Harry empezó a cambiarse. Se sentó en una butaca y se quitó los zapatos negros y los calcetines de seda gris. Ya se había desanudado la corbata y estaba quitándose los gemelos para sacarse la camisa. Aunque no estaba frente a él, lo podía ver por el rabillo del ojo.

Harry se vació los bolsillos antes de desabrocharse el cinturón. El sonido de la cremallera se le hizo a Hermione como si estuviera arrancando un trozo de Velero. Era consciente de que se estaba quitando los pantalones y doblándolos antes de colgarlos.

Durante un instante, mientras estaba de espaldas, se aventuró a dirigirle una rápida mirada y sintió que las entrañas se le contraían y se le secaba la garganta. Había supuesto por la forma en que se movía que estaba en mucha mejor forma que la mayoría de los ejecutivos de la ciudad, pero nada le había preparado para los músculos tensos como dagas de sus anchas espaldas morenas. Sintió una instintiva mezcla de miedo y fascinación.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo en su dirección, ya estaba vestido mucho más informal. Hermione decidió no cambiarse. No estaba preparada para desnudarse delante de él y hacerlo en el cuarto de baño le podría acarrearle algún comentario sarcástico.

— ¿Habías estado aquí antes? —le preguntó cuando abandonaron el hotel. Harry la tomó del codo para cruzar la calle.

—Sí, muchas veces.

Eso le confirmó que aquel viaje era también de negocios.

Pasearon por la parte más de moderna de la ciudad. En Francia la temperatura era mucho más suave que en Inglaterra y se podía cenar en las terrazas con placer.

Para entonces, el efecto del champán ya se le había pasado y Hermione pidió vino blanco para cenar. Harry encargó la cena en perfecto francés y aunque Hermione sabía algo del colegio, se sintió intimidada delante de él. Eso le puso furiosa. A ella siempre le había importado un rábano lo que la gente pensara de ella.

—Me preguntaba cómo habías conseguido esa primera edición —dijo Harry mientras esperaban las bebidas.

—No fue difícil. Busqué en la guía los números de los mejores anticuarios de libros y los llamé para preguntar si eras cliente suyo explicándoles que íbamos a casarnos y que quería hacerte un regalo. Tuve suerte y acerté a la segunda llamada. Resultó que les había ofrecido el libro un suministrador local poco antes de que yo llamara.

—Eso sí que ha sido emprendedor.

—No tanto. Soy una experta compradora. Es lo más parecido a una profesión que he llegado a tener —dijo con una sonrisa.

—El otro día leí un artículo en una revista de mujeres. Decía que las compras compulsivas en una mujer a menudo son el substituto de una buena vida sexual.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son esas revistas. A veces creo que contratan a oscuros psiquiatras a los que no conoce nadie y publican lo que sea para hacerse famosos.

Pero Hermione se sintió incómoda de que pudiera haber cierta verdad en aquel artículo con respecto a su propia vida. Para cambiar de tema dijo:

—Cuéntame algo más de la colección de objetos de plata de tu madre... y de ella.

Aunque la expresión de Harry no cambió, supo por intuición que había tocado un tema prohibido. Pero no creía que debía haber secretos entre marido y mujer.

—La abuela me preguntó que qué flores iba a regalarte. Cuando le dije que violetas, me recordó la colección de plata. Había estado en la caja de seguridad de un banco desde que mis padres se separaron y mi madre la dejó cuando se fue.

Aunque sentía que él no quería profundizar, Hermione insistió:

— ¿Por qué se separaron? Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No se llevaban bien. Eran incompatibles.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando sucedió?

—Estaba en primaria. No me impactó mucho. Los niños son bastante resistentes. Llegó el vino en ese momento. Harry lo probó, asintió y el camarero le sirvió a Hermione, que se llevó la copa a la nariz y asintió también.

Harry alzó su copa hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Por nosotros.

—Por nosotros —repitió ella.

El vino tenía la frescura perfecta para no perder la fragancia.

—Esta tiene que ser una de las mejores experiencias de la vida... sentados en la terraza de un buen restaurante francés en una noche cálida, bebiendo un Burdeos decente, mirando a todos los hombres con su mujer y teniendo tú la esposa más bonita de todas.

Si hubiera estado enamorado de ella, Hermione habría creído que lo decía en serio. Pero no lo estaba ni ella tampoco. Sólo le gustaba su aspecto. Ella misma sabía que era atractiva. Preciosa no, excepto para un hombre que la adorara, que no era el caso.

—La última vez que estuve aquí, cené con uno de los magnates del vino —comento Harry—. Era como regresar al siglo pasado. Había veinte personas, entre familia e invitados y los camareros llevaban levitas y guantes blancos. Al principio fue bastante formal pero hacia el final de la velada bastante menos.

Harry esbozó una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Y cómo es que viniste aquí?

— ¡Oh, conexiones del banco! De paso, tengo un par de cosas que hacer mañana que te aburrirían. Espero que no te importe divertirte por tu cuenta. Hay muchas cosas que ver en Burdeos y unas tiendas excelentes. Por cierto... —sacó la cartera del bolsillo de los pantalones y le pasó una tarjeta de crédito—. Usa ésta de momento. En cuanto lleguemos a casa, te abriré una cuenta.

Aunque de cierta manera era muy considerado por su parte suministrarle los medios para comprar, también le recordaba que aquello era como la opera de la que él le había hablado: una relación de trueque. Y muy pronto, quizá en un par de horas, le tocaría a ella pagar su parte.

Mientras disfrutaban de la cena, Hermione preguntó:

— ¿Aquel castillo francés de la fotografía que me enseñaste es tuyo ahora?

—No. Necesitaba demasiadas renovaciones y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlas. ¿Te gustaría echarle un vistazo? Creo que sigue a la venta. ¿Te entusiasman los castillos?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Nunca he deseado en serio vivir en uno. Siempre supuse que cuando me casara viviría donde mi marido tuviera que vivir.

Harry le dirigió una mirada pensativa. Afuera ya estaba oscuro. Las mesas estaban iluminadas por velas dentro de unas tulipas de cristal y la suave luz ambiental resaltaba sus fuertes facciones y el brillo de sus ojos.

—Esa es una actitud muy pasada de moda —dijo por fin. —No creo que queden muchas mujeres con esas ideas.

—Yo no tengo una carrera propia de la que preocuparme. Si la tuviera, supongo que pensaría de otra manera. Los hombres siempre han hecho lo que han querido hasta ahora, así que no puedes culpar a las mujeres que tengan trabajos interesantes de que quieran conservarlos.

—Yo no las culpo. He estado en contacto con muchas mujeres de carrera y a algunas las admiro profundamente, pero no estoy de acuerdo en que los hombres hayan hecho siempre lo que han querido. Las mujeres han tenido que pelear para hacerse oír en el mundo laboral, pero en casa siempre han tenido toda la autoridad... si decidían usarla. Son las que tienen más influencia en la generación siguiente. Y también tienen el poder de la almohada... de nuevo, si deciden usarlo. Una mujer que haga a un hombre feliz en la cama tiene una gran influencia sobre él. Y no sabemos cuántas dirigen el mundo tras los escenarios.

A Hermione no se le ocurrió ningún comentario apropiado. Con la idea de la vuelta al hotel, apenas podía charlar. Incluso aunque había elegido el plato más ligero del menú y la comida era exquisita, su apetito era nulo.

Si al menos hubiera sido Ron el que hubiera estado sentado al otro lado de la mesa, la iniciación que proseguiría sería un motivo de alegría. Y también estaba segura de que, como ella, Ron se había abstenido de aventuras de una noche.

Harry sin embargo, por muy escogido que fuera, debía tener mucha más experiencia. Esperaría que ella fuera una compañera equiparable, no una inexperta virgen.

« ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?», pensó con pánico. «Debo haberme vuelto loca para pensar que podría seguir adelante con esto».

—¿Café?

La pregunta de Harry le devolvió a la realidad.

—Eh... sí, por favor.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, Hermione? Parecías preocupada.

— ¿Yo? No puedo imaginar por qué.

— Yo sí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Con la misma naturalidad que si estuviera hablando del tiempo, Harry dijo:

—Hacer el amor con una persona nueva es siempre estresante para la gente que no lo hace habitualmente.

Irritada porque pareciera leerle la mente, Hermione le atacó.

—Pues tú no pareces nada estresado. ¿Lo haces de forma habitual?

—No en el sentido al que te refieres. He tenido relaciones, por supuesto. A mi edad sería sospechoso que no las hubiera tenido. Pero si hubieran sido importantes, no estaría aquí hoy. Ni tampoco tú. Olvidemos nuestros pasados y concentrémonos en compartir el futuro.

Con el café llegó un oscuro y acaramelado coñac Remy Martin.

—Para ayudarte a dormir —dijo Harry con un guiño.

El camino de vuelta al hotel les llevó quince minutos a paso tranquilo.

—Mañana hará un buen día —comentó Harry mirando el cielo estrellado.

No había demasiado tráfico en el exclusivo distrito que estaban atravesando, pero aun así, Harry seguía tomándola de la mano para cruzar las calles. Hermione esperaba que no notara los temblores internos que la sacudían.

En el recibidor del hotel, Harry le soltó, recogió la llave y entraron en el ascensor.

«Inspira varias veces», se dijo Hermione. «Recuerda la última vez que te besó. Entonces te excitó... Será lo mismo esta vez. Relájate».

El ascensor llegó a su piso. Recorrieron el pasillo en silencio pasando frente a las elegantes consolas con lujosos ramos de flores. Frente a una o dos puertas había caros pares de zapatos.

Aquél no era el tipo de hotel donde sus huéspedes se limpiaban los zapatos ellos mismos. Hermione hubiera deseado que fuera menos opulento. El ambiente de lujo no la intimidaba, pero se hubiera sentido más relajada en un acogedor albergue rural.

Harry metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y se apartó para que ella le precediera.

* * *

Astrid : bella tu como siempre con tus palabras hermosas. Bueno quisiera complacerte con tus peticiones, pero las historias están terminadas entonces solo tengo que subirlas. Todas mis historias lo están por eso actualizo todos los días. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Besos

tsukiyomi gracias porntu comentario. Espero que disfrutes este capí


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Anne Weale.

Capítulo 7

Hermione cruzó la sala para acercarse a los altos ventanales franceses que daban a la terraza. Desabrochándose la chaqueta, se quedó mirando al jardín un minuto antes de darse la vuelta para ver lo que estaba haciendo Harry.

Él también se había quitado la chaqueta y la había posado sobre una butaca. Ahora se estaba acercando a ella lentamente con una mirada tan intensa que no dejaba dudas a lo que pretendía hacer.

Hermione inhaló para calmarse, pero esa vez no le sirvió de nada. Al llegar a ella y rodearla en sus brazos, las emociones contenidas se desataron en un torrente de lágrimas.

Fue el momento más vergonzoso de su vida. No podía creer haberse derrumbado de aquella manera, pero sus sentimientos estaban fuera de control. No podía hacer nada para contener las lágrimas y los estremecidos sollozos que la sacudieron.

Harry la siguió abrazando acariciándole la espalda como si fuera un niño desconsolado y le puso un pañuelo inmaculado en las manos temblorosas.

Con voz baja y calmada dijo:

— Está bien, Hermy. No te preocupes, has tenido mucha tensión. Lo que necesitas es descansar.

Le sorprendió que hubiera usado el nombre que sólo usaba su familia. Secándose los ojos dijo:

—Lo siento... No suelo hacer esto.

—Estoy seguro. Pero estas circunstancias son excepcionales. Yo me voy a ver las noticias. Tú vete a cepillarte los dientes y métete en la cama. Después de ocho horas de sueño te sentirás una persona diferente.

—Pero...

—No hay peros que valgan... Haz lo que te digo y sé buena chica —parecía hablarle a una adolescente. — . Buenas noches. Que duermas bien.

Agotada y agradecida por su comprensión, Hermione obedeció. Cuando se despertó, las cortinas estaban abiertas.

Por un momento, Hermione permaneció inmóvil para orientarse. Estaba echada de medio lado de cara a los ventanales. Fuera, el sol se estaba levantando anunciando un glorioso día, como había previsto Harry.

¡Harry! ¿Dónde estaba?

Con precaución y lentamente, se dio la vuelta y volvió la cabeza. Harry estaba dormido a su lado. Parecía estar desnudo. La ropa de cama le cubría hasta la cintura, pero la parte superior quedaba expuesta. Como había notado el día anterior, su piel tenía el brillo de la seda. Esa mañana, el pelo normalmente echado para atrás y brillante como el plumaje de un pájaro negro, estaba revuelto.

Hermione siempre se había sentido atraída por las texturas. Ahora sintió el fuerte impulso de estirar la mano sobre su ancha espalda y acariciarle el pelo de la nuca.

En vez de hacerlo, permaneció inmóvil pensando en lo considerado que había sido la noche anterior sin mostrar ningún enfado o frustración cuando ella se había comportado como una idiota histérica.

El recuerdo de su derrumbamiento le hizo morderse el labio con enojo. Era tan poco propio de ella ponerse a llorar. Ella siempre había sido fuerte... había controlado sus emociones...

Pero Harry había acertado: un largo sueño le había restaurado. Aunque no ansiosa, se sentía preparada para enfrentarse al día. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Cuándo se despertaría él?

Miró hacia la mesilla. Eran las siete menos cuarto, su hora habitual de despertarse. Había creído que Harry sería una persona madrugadora. Pero, ¿a qué hora se habría acostado? Quizá muy tarde.

Se estaba preguntando si despertarlo y compensar su comportamiento de la noche anterior con un beso cuando el largo cuerpo se removió. Entonces rodó de espaldas y empezó a abrir los ojos.

Pero cuando esperaba que la mirara y le diera los buenos días, los cerró de nuevo y lanzó un gemido.

Por un momento, Hermione pensó que estaría enfermo.

¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó con ansiedad esperando que el hotel tuviera un médico de guardia.

Parecía que Harry se había olvidado que estaba allí. Mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, murmuró:

—Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza. Es culpa mía. Tomé demasiado brandy anoche.

Parpadeando, se incorporó sobre los codos con los ojos abiertos ya pero con mirada poco amistosa.

—No hay como media botella de alcohol fuerte para sedar una libido hiperactiva—dijo con sarcasmo antes de apartar la ropa de la cama para soltar una maldición cuando el movimiento le agravó el dolor de cabeza.

Era la primera vez que Hermione veía a un hombre totalmente desnudo y apenas le dio tiempo a un rápido vistazo antes de que desapareciera en el cuarto de baño.

Se preguntó si levantarse, ponerse la bata y salir al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco. No se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, pero en el aire flotaba un fuerte olor a brandy.

Saltó de la cama y, a punto de ponerse la bata un poco menos transparente que el camisón, se detuvo.

Después de la ducha podría sentirse lo bastante recuperado como para querer consumar su unión. Si la encontraba fuera de la cama, podía pensar que era otro desplante.

Volvió a meterse en la cama a escuchar el sordo sonido de la ducha.

Pasó casi media hora antes de que apareciera Harry afeitado y con una toalla enrollada en la cintura.

—Todo tuyo —dijo sin mirarla apenas mientras se acercaba a la cómoda.

Hermione salió de la cama consciente de que su camisón italiano, estaba más diseñado para revelar que para ocultar. Pero Harry no volvió la cabeza

Él ya se había ido de la habitación cuando Hermione salió del baño. Cuando se reunió con él en la sala, lo encontró leyendo un periódico francés.

—Vamos a desayunar abajo, ¿te parece?

Hermione se preguntó por qué siempre prefería comer en público.

—Tengo paracetamol en el bolso si quieres.

— Nunca lo uso, gracias. El café me despejará el resto del dolor de cabeza.

Perdona por la indirecta de antes.

—Fue culpa mía. Siento lo de anoche. Tenías razón: el sueño me ha restaurado. Supongo que incluso una boda íntima es una ocasión estresante —sonrió—. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

—Por supuesto.

Pero su sonrisa era contenida como si hicieran falta muchas más disculpas ante el fiasco de la noche anterior.

El hotel tenía todo tipo de desayunos internacionales. Ellos escogieron el francés, aunque fue Hermione la que se comió la mayor parte de los croissants. Harry bebió mucho zumo de naranja y café.

Hasta que empezó a hacer sugerencias acerca de cómo podía pasar la mañana, Hermione se había olvidado de que no la pasarían juntos. Él ni siquiera le había dicho a dónde iba a ir o qué iba a hacer.

En otras circunstancias, la perspectiva de pasar unas horas en una histórica ciudad extranjera hubiera hecho que Hermione saliera corriendo a conseguir información a un centro de turismo. Pero como Harry ya había enumerado las principales atracciones, no era necesario. Sólo tenía que escoger las opciones más atractivas.

Se despidieron en el recibidor del hotel. Harry no le dio un beso de despedida. Ni siquiera en la mejilla.

Hermione se sintió despreciada. Su plan de irse por su cuenta había sido hecho antes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Incluso si hubieran hecho el amor y todo hubiera sido dorando entre ellos, la habría abandonado.

Sin humor para ir de compras, se dedicó a visitar los monumentos que databan del siglo quince. Llegó pronto al lugar en el que habían quedado, que era un café con terraza y sombrillas.

Pidió un refresco de limón y se sentó a escribir unas tarjetas postales. Estaba escribiendo la segunda cuando el bolígrafo se le acabó. Lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

— ¿Puedo prestarle el mío? —dijo alguien con un fuerte acento inglés.

Era el hombre de la mesa de al lado. Hermione se había fijado cuando se había sentado en que era un hombre joven y atractivo, pero enseguida había apartado la mirada.

—Muy amable por su parte.

Aceptó su oferta y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo consciente de que el hombre la estaba mirando y preguntándose si querría hablar con ella. Si era eso lo que pretendía, ya podía pensar en otra cosa, aunque pensándolo mejor, no sería malo que Harry viera que le resultaba atractiva a otros hombres. Le devolvió el bolígrafo al acabar.

—Muchas gracias.

—Un placer. ¿Está de vacaciones?

—Sí, ¿Es usted de Burdeos?

Al principio, la conversación siguió las líneas habituales. El hombre se presentó a sí mismo como Draco y le dijo que era un dibujante de arquitectura con aspiraciones a convertirse en pintor.

—Burdeos ha dado tantos artistas... Odilon Redon, Rosa Bonheur. Fue la primera mujer en un mundo de hombre. ¿Y para qué lo necesitaba? —Estaba especializada en pintar animales y vestirse con pantalones era más fácil para ella para sentarse en las ferias y mercados pintando caballos y ganado. Vivía en el siglo diecinueve en que las mujeres tenían mucha menos libertad. No es como ahora, que pueden ir donde quieran y hacer lo que quieran.

Había estado alabando su pelo y diciéndole lo mucho que le gustaría pintarla cuando Hermione notó que se acercaba Harry pero aparentó no haberlo visto.

A su marido no le gustó encontrar a un extraño inclinado hacia ella y con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo de su silla. Draco le estaba preguntando si le gustaría posar para él.

Pero Harry contestó por ella.

—Desde luego que no —dijo con frialdad—. Mi esposa tiene todo el tiempo ocupado.

Draco se puso de pie muy turbado. —Perdone. No sabía... Pulverizado por la mirada acerada del alto inglés, Draco se retiró.

—Había creído que a estas alturas habrías perfeccionado la técnica de levantar barreras —señaló Harry con sequedad al sentarse.

—No he tenido que llegar hasta ese punto. Hermione le explicó lo del bolígrafo.

Llegó entonces el camarero con los menús. Mirando el vaso de Hermione, Harry preguntó con heladora cortesía:

— ¿Otro refresco para ti?

—Una copa de vino blanco, por favor.

La noche anterior, Harry había estudiado con atención el menú, pero ahora apenas lo miró por encima antes de pedir un entrecot y una ensalada.

—Necesito un poco más de tiempo, por favor. Hermione sonrió con dulzura al camarero.

—Desde luego, señora.

Sabiendo que Harry estaba irritado, Hermione se tomó más tiempo del necesario antes de decidirse por filetes de merluza con alcachofas.

— ¿Y para empezar, señora?

—Nada, gracias... pero quizá un pudding de postre.

— ¿Algún vino con el entrecot, señor?

—No, gracias.

Incluso con el camarero, el tono de Harry era notablemente ácido. En cuanto estuvieron a solas, dijo en voz baja:

—Déjame aclararte algo. Nuestro matrimonio puede ser poco corriente en algunos aspectos, pero no es ni será nunca una relación abierta. Tú me perteneces ahora. Si alguien te hace proposiciones, espero que le dejes muy claro que no estás libre.

—En ese caso tendría sentido que no me dejaras sola mientras estás ocupado con cosas más importantes — contestó ella enfadada—. Y una mujer no es una posesión... al menos en esta parte del mundo. Se supone que es una compañera igual. Y si te vas a poner celoso sólo porque hable con otros hombres, será mejor que nos separemos ahora. No podría soportarlo.

Su discurso fue interrumpido por el camarero con el cesto del pan.

Si no querías que te dejara sola, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera lo que tenías que hacer, preferías hacerlo solo.

— ¡Bobadas! Iba a ir a las afueras... a una de las zonas industriales. —No es una zona interesante. Pensé que preferirías el centro.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

Comprar cierto equipo en que los franceses son muy buenos.

No le explicó más. Hermione sabía que estaba todavía furioso y no sin justificación. Ella había animado al pobre Draco a que creyera que estaba sola. Pero si Harry no podía entender que era extraordinariamente egoísta dejar a la esposa sola el primer día de la luna de miel, se merecía la dura lección.

Entonces llegó la comida. En otras circunstancias, Hermione hubiera paladeado hasta el último bocado, pero esa vez comió de forma mecánica dividida entre el enfado ante la reacción machista de Harry y el arrepentimiento de haber provocado el enfado.

Intentando considerar la situación de forma desapasionada, pensó que Burdeos no era el lugar apropiado para una luna de miel. Quizá, para una pareja enamorada podría ser el paraíso, pero incluso así, un sitio tranquilo y romántico sería mejor que una ciudad bulliciosa.

Cuando tomaron el café, Harry pagó la factura. En el taxi de vuelta, Hermione tenía la fuerte impresión de que en cuanto llegaran a la suite, Harry le haría el amor a modo de castigo, con o sin su consentimiento.

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. Harry estaba mirando por la ventanilla y lo único que pudo ver fueron las líneas angulosas de su mejilla y su mandíbula. Él había dicho que le pertenecía. ¿Sería capaz de tomarla sin tener en cuenta sus deseos? ¿Sería un salvaje en lo más hondo a pesar de la superficie civilizada? La noche anterior había sido amable, pero quizá ya hubiera perdido la paciencia con ella.

En el ascensor, Hermione sintió un cosquilleo de mil mariposas en el estómago. Pero no era el mismo tipo de pánico que había sentido la noche anterior. Ahora era una cierta excitación mezclada con aprensión.

Harry abrió la puerta. Incluso enojado, se apartó a un lado con la cortesía habitual.

—Gracias.

— ¿Cuánto tardarás en hacer el equipaje?

— ¿Volvemos a Londres? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

—No seas tonta. No imaginarías que íbamos a pasar toda la luna de miel en Burdeos, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y qué otra cosa podía pensar?

—Querías un viaje mágico y misterioso. Vamos de camino a uno de los sitios más bonitos de Europa... a los valles montañosos de los Pirineos. Burdeos era sólo una parada para no tener que conducir toda la noche.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? —He alquilado un coche. Puedes conducir tú también si quieres. ¿Sabes conducir por la derecha?

—Practiqué algo en Estados Unidos.

Mientras Hermione empezaba a empaquetar, sintió alivio de que el enfado entre ellos se hubiera pasado. Pero también, si tenía que ser sincera, sentía un poco de frustración de que la pelea no se hubiera resuelto como ella había esperado.

Hasta que no estuvieran en la cama juntos, hasta que hubiera pasado aquella prueba, siempre habría tensión entre ellos. El sexo era al fin y al cabo para lo que estaban hechas las lunas de miel.

Una hora después de abandonar el hotel, ya habían dejado Burdeos atrás y se dirigían al sudoeste, a la cordillera que separaba Francia de España.

Harry había dibujado en el plano la ruta exacta y se lo había pasado a Hermione para que hiciera de copiloto, pero parecía saber el camino de memoria.

— ¿Conoces bien los Pirineos?

—Una parte de ellos sí. Son adictivos. El tiempo no es muy fiable, pero nunca lo es en las montañas a menos que bajes mucho más al sur.

Aunque la mayor parte de la ruta era por autopistas, hacia el final de la tarde llegaron a las laderas de las montañas en cuyos picos distantes todavía brillaba la nieve.

Las carreteras se hicieron más estrechas y el terreno más montañoso. Cuando Harry paró el coche frente a un pequeño hotel llamado La Terrase, Hermione comprobó que era un establecimiento muy diferente al hotel de Burdeos. Varios campesinos vestidos de mono azul, dejaron de hablar cuando Hermione pasó por delante de Harry, que los saludó al instante para recibir en respuesta un coro de saludos:

—Señor, señora...

Les dieron una llave y subieron ellos solos a una habitación del primer piso que estaba a oscuras. Cuando encendieron la luz, el dormitorio resultó ser del mismo tamaño que el cuarto de baño del hotel de Burdeos. Una cama doble baja ocupaba la mayor parte del espació. La televisión, en lo alto de la pared, parecía una cámara vigilante.

—Espero que no te parezca demasiado rústico — dijo Harry al posar las maletas.

A Hermione no le importaba, pero le extrañaba que él lo encontrara aceptable. Como en la habitación de Burdeos, tenía ventanales franceses que abrían hacia dentro por las contraventanas de madera. Hermione las abrió y salió al balcón bajo el alero del inclinado tejado típico de sitios de mucha nieve.

— ¡Oh, qué vista tan fabulosa!

Tras la cabeza del valle se elevaban los majestuosos picos cubiertos de nieve que brillaba bajo la suave luz de la tarde. A media distancia, los altos pastos descendían hasta acabar en los densos bosques perennes.

—Bonita, ¿verdad?

Hermione lo miró viendo una expresión en su cara nueva para ella. Estaba intentando descifrarla cuando oyeron una llamada en la puerta y Harry se acercó a abrirla.

La propietaria, una mujer corpulenta de mediana edad llevaba una hielera y dos copas.

— ¿Lo encargaste por anticipado? — Harry asintió.

—Las mujeres de mi familia siempre decían que después de un largo viaje, una copa de champán y una ducha era lo mejor para reanimarse. Me daré una corta ducha y después podrás usar el baño todo el tiempo que quieras. El comedor abre a las ocho.

— ¿Has estado aquí antes?

—Sí... pero no en esta habitación y estuve solo — llenó las copas —Vamos a tomarlas fuera, ¿te parece? Pero primero... —la tomó de la mano y la atrajo contra sí— ¿Un beso para hacer las paces?

Hermione apoyó las manos en su pecho. El instinto le decía que en aquel sencillo hotel las cosas irían mejor.

—Siento lo de hoy, Harry. La verdad es que flirteé un poco con el francés, pero sólo para hacerte pagar el abandono. Creía que habías escogido Burdeos para resolver asuntos del banco.

—Cómo has podido pensar que iba a dar prioridad al banco antes que a mi luna demiel.

—La mayoría de la gente con carreras interesantes siente pasión por ellas y lo entiendo. Es sólo que sentía, que dadas las circunstancias deberías concentrarte en mí.

—Y pretendo concentrarme en ti, Hermione. Desde ahora tendrás mi atención completa.

Sólo aquello fue suficiente para acelerarle el pulso y Hermione se sintió decepcionada cuando la soltó y le pasó una de las copas.

El balcón tenía dos sillas de director y Harry las desplegó.

—Mañana te llevaré ahí —dijo con la vista clavada en los pastos después de sentarse—. Es una zona maravillosa para caminar. Y en esta época del año lo tendremos casi para nosotros solos.

Harry apuró la copa con bastante rapidez y se fue a la ducha. Al escuchar el agua correr, Hermione pensó si mientras ella estuviera en la bañera, él la esperaría echado en la cama con la toalla alrededor de la cintura esperando hacerle el amor antes de bajar a cenar.

El sonido de los cencerros la hizo bajar la mirada. Un rebaño de ovejas avanzaba por la calle con el pastor y el perro detrás. Al pasar frente al hotel, el pastor le hizo un gesto de saludo y ella se preguntó si aquel hombre habría salido del valle en su vida. Entonces recordó la expresión de Harry al mirar el paisaje. Era como si hubiera sufrido una transformación sutil, convirtiéndose en una persona más relajada y menos distante. ¿O habrían sido imaginaciones suyas?

Como por la mañana, Harry salió del baño con la toalla enrollada alrededor de la cintura.

—Me temo que está lleno de vapor. No tiene ventana, sólo un pequeño ventilador.

—Déjame servirte otra copa.

Harry ya le había llenado la bañera. Echada en el agua caliente después de haber añadido un poco de aceite aromático, dio un sorbo a su copa y se preguntó sí él habría corrido las cortinas y abierto la cama.

Aunque le había dicho que se tomara su tiempo, Hermione pensó que no debía mantenerlo esperando mucho tiempo. Después de todo, llevaban casados más de treinta y seis horas y hasta ahora había sido muy paciente en no disfrutar de la luna de miel por una causa u otra.

Hermione estaba a punto de levantarse para secarse cuando oyó una llamada en la puerta.

—No está cerrada. Puedes pasar. La puerta no se abrió.

Voy a encargar una merienda para mañana. Cuando estés lista daremos un paseo por el pueblo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —repitió ella medio aliviada medio decepcionada de que el momento de la verdad tuviera que retrasarse de nuevo.

Cuando bajó al bar, los del pueblo ya se habían ido y Harry estaba tomando una copa con dos personas con las mochilas en el suelo.

Los dos hombres se levantaron cuando Hermione se acercó y Harry la presentó:

—Esta es mi mujer. Somos Harry y Hermione Potter.

—Nosotros Hannah y Neville Longbottom. ¿Cómo está, señora Potter? El hombre extendió la mano y su mujer la de Harry.

Debían de tener alrededor de cincuenta años y una estupenda forma física, estaban en mitad de sus vacaciones de senderismo. Habían tenido suerte con el tiempo y habían pasado días recorriendo una red de caminos de ganado y rurales que habían trazado.

Siempre pasaban sus vacaciones caminando. Neville era un experto escalador pero su mujer sufría vértigo con las alturas así que no escalaban juntos.

Al principio, Hermione pensó que habían ido a La Terrasse a tomar una copa pero resultó que se albergaban allí. Cuando se retiraron, Harry y Hermione se fueron a dar su paseo.

El pueblo tenía una antigua torre de reloj, un monumento de la II Guerra Mundial y edificios de todas las épocas desde el siglo catorce. Más o menos paralelo con la calle principal había un arroyo burbujeante con un puente antiguo de granito. Cerca, en una pradera, bajo las extendidas ramas de un dulce castaño, las gallinas picoteaban el césped.

—Eso sí es una bonita imagen —dijo Harry—. Las gallinas viviendo como la naturaleza pretende.

Hermione había estado pensando lo mismo.

Al seguir andando, Harry la tomó de la mano.

— ¿Te gusta esto?

—Mucho. Es un sitio precioso.

—Pensaba quedarnos aquí dos noches y movernos a otro sitio. Si quieres, podríamos cruzar la frontera y pasar unos cuantos días en España.

— ¿Hablas español?

—Lo suficiente como para defenderme.

Harry siguió sujetándole la mano todo el camino de vuelta al hotel y sólo se la soltó para abrirle la puerta. Al entrar, los Longbottom bajaban las escaleras.

—Nos morimos de hambre —dijo Hannah —. Ocho horas al aire libre te abren un apetito de lobo. Como parece que somos los únicos huéspedes aquí, podíamos reunimos para cenar, ¿qué os parece?

—Perfecto —acordó Harry—. Si sólo somos cuatro personas, parecería muy antisocial sentarse en mesas separadas.

La comida con los Longbottom fue la primera que Hermione disfrutó de verdad desde su llegada a Francia. Resultó que Harry era tan buen escalador y entusiasta como Neville y mientras hablaban de su deporte, Hannah le explicaba a Hermione su trabajo, que era dar soporte técnico a usuarios de una marca de ordenadores.

Sólo como pasatiempo, Hermione se había comprado un PC y había aprendido a usarlo, así que le pudo hacer algunas preguntas inteligentes y se divirtió mucho de las anécdotas de la gente que usaba la línea caliente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis casados? —preguntó Harry durante el postre. Fue Hannah la que le contestó.

—Treinta y cinco años en septiembre y que se han pasado volando, ¿verdad, Neville? Su marido asintió con una sonrisa.

Nos casamos muy jóvenes... o eso pensaba nuestras familias. Pero hasta ahora todo ha ido muy bien —dijo con un guiño de picardía hacia su mujer.

—Por desgracia, nuestros hijos no han tenido tanta suerte —dijo Hannah— Nuestro hijo está divorciado y nuestra hija vive con alguien. Hay mucho de eso en estos tiempos. Es un cambio agradable encontrarse a una pareja joven que son marido y mujer para variar. Para mí, esas parejas no son lo mismo que un compromiso real.

Era evidente que suponía que Harry y Hermione llevaban casados algún tiempo.

— ¿Cuál creéis que es el secreto de vuestro éxito? —preguntó Harry.

—La amistad —aseguró Neville—. La diferencia entre un matrimonio que dura y otro que no, es la amistad. Esa es la base del éxito.

En cuanto terminaron la cena, los Longbottom se despidieron y se retiraron. Para entonces ya había algunos comensales más, pero ninguno era inglés.

—Parece que disfrutaste de la compañía de Hannah. Te reías mucho —dijo Harry mientras tomaba el café. Hermione le contó las anécdotas y le hizo reír también. Entonces, cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció, un brillo diferente asomó a sus ojos.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar el aire fresco o nos vamos arriba? Hermione mantuvo la mirada.

—Vamos arriba.

Una nueva sonrisa le produjo unas atractivas arrugas en la comisura de los labios.

—Todavía hay más café en la cafetera.

—No quiero más. ¿Tú?

La mano derecha de Hermione estaba sobre la mesa jugando con el borde de la taza. Harry se la tomó y se la llevó hasta los labios dándole un beso en los nudillos. Aún más suavemente susurró:

—No... Te quiero a ti.

Dejaron las servilletas y se levantaron. Al hacerlo, hubo una conmoción en la entrada del bar. Había aparecido un policía y otro hombre y estaban hablando con la mujer del dueño, que les respondió con agitación.

Cuando Hermione y Harry abandonaron el comedor, el policía le dirigió una mirada especulativa y entonces le habló en francés.

La conversación que prosiguió fue demasiado rápida para que Hermione pudiera entenderla.


	8. Chapter 8

A petición de Astrid. Ahora se feliz y espera hasta pasado mañana. Besos.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Anne Weale.

Capítulo 8

Media hora más tarde, Hermione estaba de nuevo en la mesa tomando una taza de café con Hannah. Sus dos maridos habían salido con el equipo de rescate de montaña, que al estar cortos de personal habían ido a buscar voluntarios por los hoteles.

Lo único que las dos mujeres sabían del accidente era que había pasado aquella misma tarde. Dos chicas extranjeras habían salido a escalar juntas. Una se había caído y estaba gravemente herida y la otra se había perdido al ir a buscar ayuda.

—Es una suerte que Harry y Neville estuvieran aquí — dijo Hannah—. Si la chica herida está en una pared, necesitarán un equipo completo de hombres para sacarla de allí —se estremeció al pensarlo—. Sólo de pensarlo me pongo enferma. No puedo soportar ver a Neville escalar. Me gustaría poder hacerlo con él, pero siento vértigo sólo en lo alto de una escalera. ¿No te dan miedo las alturas?

—Realmente no lo sé. Nunca lo he probado.

Se estaba preguntando cuánto duraría el rescate. Largo tiempo, por el aspecto de los hechos. Podría ser de madrugada antes de que Harry volviera.

—Puede que te guste. ¿A qué se dedica Harry?

—Es banquero.

— ¿De verdad? Parece en tan buena forma que no me lo imagino en un despacho.

— ¿Le gusta su trabajo?

—Es una tradición familiar. Su padre, su abuelo y su bisabuelo ya eran banqueros.

—Ya entiendo... Entonces debe tener mucha presión sobre sus hombros —dijo Hannah con tono de simpatía—. A Neville también le pasó un poco lo mismo. Cuando terminó el colegio, la escalada no era una opción como carrera. Su padre era dentista, así que Neville siguió sus pasos aunque nunca le ha llenado del todo. Se muere de ganas de jubilarse para poder empezar a divertirse. Siento que en ese aspecto, ha perdido su vida —terminó con un suspiro.

Llevaban una hora hablando cuando Hannah dijo:

—Creo que deberíamos acostarnos. No tiene sentido esperar sentadas.

Sola en la cama doble, Hermione permaneció despierta bastante tiempo. Había sido un día extraño, que había empezado mal y había acabado incompleto.

Pero había algunos momentos que podía recordar con placer, como cuando Harry le había besado la mano en la mesa con expresión de deseo.

Y ella había respondido entonces. El vino que había tomado, la conversación de la cena y el éxito del matrimonio de los Longbottom se habían juntado para hacerla concebir esperanzas de que su extraña relación con Harry pudiera ser algo bueno y duradero.

—Pero ¿seguiría manteniendo el optimismo a la mañana siguiente?

Se despertó sobresaltada para encontrarse a Harry a los pies de la cama. Se había quedado dormida con la luz encendida. Incorporándose, estaba a punto de preguntarle que qué había pasado cuando él se llevó un dedo a los labios.

Entonces se sentó a su lado y dijo en voz baja:

— Se acabó el pánico. La chica está de camino al hospital. Tiene el brazo roto pero va a ponerse bien. Perdona por haberte despertado.

—No importa —susurró ella—. Debes estar agotado. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

La habitación tenía una tetera para calentar agua, una selección de tés y café o chocolate.

—Preferiría un beso.

Antes de despertarse del todo, Hermione ya estaba en sus brazos besada con entusiasmo considerando que veinticuatro horas atrás, aquel hombre se había despertado con una fuerte resaca y había pasado la noche asistiendo a un rescate.

Con la mente todavía adormilada, Hermione estaba funcionando por instinto y todo le decía que siguiera la corriente.

La cara de Harry estaba fría del aire y su olor era diferente del habitual. Pero su boca era cálida y Hermione se sintió bien en sus fuertes brazos y entreabrió los suaves labios bajo la presión de los de él.

Le hubiera encantado continuar aquel beso indefinidamente, pero de repente Harry lo finalizó.

— Estoy asqueroso —le murmuró al oído — No puedo meterme en la cama así. Me daré una ducha rápida.

Se alejó hasta el borde de la cama y empezó a desabrocharse las botas.

Antes de que él y Neville salieran, Hermione había descubierto las botas y un par más ligero para ella. El equipo de escalada, lo que había ido a comprar a Burdeos, estaba en el coche que había alquilado.

Después acabó de desvestirse excepto por los calzoncillos y desapareció. Un momento más tarde, Hermione escuchó el agua de la ducha.

El ruido de la ducha se detuvo. Después lo oyó lavarse los dientes.

«Yo también necesito lavarme los míos», pensó. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño cuando Harry salió secándose la cabeza con vigor.

—No tardaré mucho —dijo Hermione entrando y cerrando la puerta antes de lavarse los dientes.

La luz de la habitación estaba apagada y Harry de pie junto a la ventana. Hermione apagó la luz del baño. Había descubierto antes, que con las contraventanas abiertas la habitación no estaba nunca en total oscuridad debido a la farola de la calle.

Tardaría un poco en adaptarse la vista después de la luz el baño. Pero Harry ya tenía la visión adaptada y se acercó a ella tomándole la cara entre las manos.

—Me costó concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo... me costó no pensar en ti.

Resumió entonces el beso interrumpido deslizando las manos a ambos lados de su cuello, a lo largo de su espalda y hacia su cintura, desde donde la atrajo hacia sí. Durante un momento, Hermione se quedó pasiva, las manos atrapadas contra el sólido muro de su pecho, sus dedos sintiendo, por primera vez, la textura de su piel desnuda.

La sensación de ser abrazada por alguien mucho más grande y más fuerte ante el que era impotente era extrañamente excitante, como nadar en un mar furioso.

Sabiendo que el tiempo de la contención se había acabado, que le debía la generosidad en sus respuestas, Hermione deslizó las manos desde su torso a la fuerte columna de su cuello para rodeárselo con los brazos y atraerlo hacia sí.

Hermione escuchó su profundo suspiro y sintió su pecho expandirse contra la suavidad de sus senos. Entonces sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cintura acariciando lentamente sus flancos hasta que, pillándola por sorpresa, tiró del borde de su camisón y lo deslizó despacio hacia arriba.

Hermione se hizo atrás para permitirle quitárselo por la cabeza y tirarlo a un lado. Toda su timidez parecía haber desaparecido. Un segundo más tarde la estaba levantando en brazos para tenderla en la cama parándose sólo para despojarse de la toalla y echarse a su lado. —Eres tan preciosa... —susurró con voz ronca. Apoyado en un codo, posó la palma de la mano entre sus senos y su vientre. Al instante, cada parte sensitiva de su cuerpo se despertó.

Lentamente, su mano avanzó hacia arriba hacia la inflamación de sus senos para detenerse en la cresta con las palmas todavía abierta moviéndose en una caricia tan exquisita que le hizo gemir de placer.

Como un águila descendiendo del cielo, su boca alcanzó los labios entreabiertos de ella en un beso que provocó deliciosas sensaciones. Por primera vez ella sintió la calidez de su lengua y su propia respuesta instintiva. Hermione se sintió asombrada de la naturalidad y tranquilidad que sentía, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes en otra vida, donde se hubieran descubierto el uno a otro. Entonces supo que estaba bien haber esperado, que sólo con aquel hombre...

La idea se evaporó en el instante en que sintió su mano deslizarse hacia abajo, hacia el triángulo de rizos castaños y más abajo, como dos suaves dunas, a las curvadas líneas de sus muslos.

Suavemente se los abrió produciendo senderos de placer en la sensible piel interna, acelerándole la respiración cuando sus dedos se movieron incitadores cerca del lugar donde ella deseaba sentirlos más. Pero entonces los apartó.

De repente, Harry le dio la vuelta y empezó a besarla a lo largo de la espina dorsal mientras deslizaba una mano posesiva por su trasero y por fin enterraba sus dientes en la suave carne con leves mordisquitos haciendo que Hermione enterrara la cara en la almohada para ahogar los suaves gemidos que no podía contener.

Harry la volvió a dar la vuelta para dejarla de espaldas y empezó a besar sus senos. Habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que se había afeitado. Su barbilla y mejillas estaban ásperas pero Hermione lo encontró excitante. Todo en él la excitaba. Enterró las manos en su pelo y arqueó el cuerpo cuando su boca produjo miríadas de éxtasis por todos sus nervios.

Harry fue consciente de que Hermione ya no podía controlar ninguna emoción, que estaba al borde del límite. De alguna forma, por pura fuerza de voluntad, él seguía al cargo de los dos, conteniendo sus propios sentimientos mientras la volvía loca de placer.

Por fin, Hermione sintió su mano donde más deseaba sentirla buscando y encontrando la última llave del placer. No hubo nada tentativo en su caricia. Él sabía exactamente lo que ella necesitaba para que cayera por el precipicio. Casi al instante, allí la llevó y Hermione se deslizó en una espiral de placer que nunca había sentido.

Aturdida, exhausta y saciada, volvió lentamente a la realidad.

— ¡Oh, Harry!... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no juntos?

—Eso ya vendrá después —susurró con voz ronca y excitante.

¿Qué estaría esperando de ella? ¿Algo que no podría darle? ¿Iría a decepcionarle?

Harry empezó a hacerle el amor de nuevo besándola en la boca y acariciando con suavidad su cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, pronto empezó a sentir los temblores de una nueva excitación. Esa vez, la magia funcionó con más rapidez y sacudida por la impaciencia de aliviar aquella acuciante sensación, agarró la mano que la acariciaba y la condujo a su destino.

Sintió a Harry tensarse y por su exclamación ahogada supo que su gesto incitador había conseguido que su control llegara al límite. Pero esa vez, Harry la tocó donde no la había tocado antes. Sus dedos penetraron más hondamente buscando y apartando los delicados pliegues de piel como si fueran los pétalos de una exótica flor.

Hermione pudo sentir cómo el corazón de Harry se desbocaba. La piel le ardía bajo su mano.

Entonces, los faros de un coche iluminaron la habitación y Hermione vio el brillo de sus ojos y la fiera máscara de deseo controlado.

Entonces, sin querer, le hizo daño.

Con los dientes apretados, Hermione inspiró con fuerza. Al instante el dolor se detuvo.

—Cariño... ¿qué es?

—No es nada... nada.

—No seas tonta. ¿Por qué te has puesto tensa?

Hermione había sabido que lo averiguaría. ¿Cómo podía ser de otra forma? Pero había creído que sólo después de la consumación se enteraría de que era virgen.

—Yo no... Es sólo que... que no había hecho esto antes.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca habías hecho el amor?

—Sí.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue totalmente inesperado. Harry estiró el brazo por encima de su cabeza y encendió una de las lamparillas.

Aturdida por su repentino cambio de humor, Hermione balbuceó:

—No... No creí que importara.

Eso hizo que Harry saliera de la cama para agarrar la toalla y cubrirse con ella.

Hermione no tenía nada con qué taparse ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Después de aquella tierna exploración de su cuerpo, ¿para que querría esconderse de él? Pero al estar echada y él de pie, parecía mucho más imponente y por fin ella se incorporó.

— ¡Pensabas que no importaría! —repitió Harry con salvaje sarcasmo.

— ¿Y por qué debería? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—La diferencia es que me has mentido.

— ¡Yo no te he mentido! Nunca surgió el tema.

— Mentiste por defecto... Sabías muy bien que yo creía que tenías alguna experiencia.

—Bueno, pues no la tengo y algunos hombres lo encontrarían halagador. No entiendo qué problema tienes con ello.

Por un momento, él la miró sin expresión. Pero quizá sólo hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas porque al instante Harry dijo con frialdad:

—No me gusta que me tomen como un conejito de indias. Si... —se detuvo cuando unos golpes en la pared les recordaron que habían alzado la voz—. Mañana hablaremos.

Pero en vez de echarse en la cama a su lado, Harry empezó a vestirse.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Me voy... Enseguida amanecerá. Vuelve a dormir.

— ¡Debes estar de broma!

Harry le dirigió una mirada sombría mientras continuaba vistiéndose con movimientos furiosos.

Cuando desapareció, Hermione se levantó para ponerse el camisón. Harry la había dejado en tal estado de agitación física y mental que lo único que podría hacer era prepararse un té para calmarse.

Para cuando hubo amanecido por completo, Hermione ya se había tomado tres tazas enteras y estaba más o menos tranquila para enfrentarse a su marido cuando decidiera volver.

Se bañó y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca comprada en Hong Konk. Para cuando terminó de arreglarse, el sol ya había llegado a los pastos altos. El cielo limpio anunciaba un precioso día... al menos en lo referente al tiempo.

Preguntándose dónde habría ido Harry, Hermione decidió que en vez de quedarse a esperar, saldría ella también. Cuando llegó al pequeño puente de piedra, el sol ya reflejaba en las ondas del agua. El aire olía a vegetación y a un leve aroma de granja.

Un poco alejado de la orilla que daba al pueblo había un banco de madera, donde, la tarde anterior, habían visto charlando a dos ancianos con chapelas de estilo vasco. Ahora estaba ocupado por un hombre más joven, su larga figura tendida.

Cuando Hermione se apresuró hacia él vio que había metido el jersey bajo la cabeza y tenía los brazos cruzados por la cintura.

Como la mayoría de la gente, dormido parecía mucho más joven, pero tenía un leve fruncimiento en el ceño, como si el sueño le hubiera sorprendido enfadado. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en despertarse. No pensaba molestarle, sólo esperar a su lado. No era muy probable que durmiera demasiado sobre un par de maderas.

No había otro sitio donde sentarse salvo en la hierba mojada. Sin hacer ruido, se paseó arriba y abajo del sendero mientras pensaba en lo que le diría cuando despertara.

Entonces apareció un paisano con un cubo en la mano. Hermione sintió que iba a hablarle y se llevó un dedo a los labios en un gesto de silencio señalando hacia Harry. El hombre pareció entender el gesto, pero al pasar ante Harry, se lo quedó mirando muy de cerca antes de decir algo en su fuerte acento francés y soltar una carcajada. Harry se estiró y lo miró antes de decirle algo en francés que sonó bastante tajante.

El hombre pareció agraviado, pero no discutió. Mientras se alejaba, Harry se incorporó, se frotó los ojos y estiró los brazos antes de flexionar los hombros.

—Buenos días —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Él no pareció contento de verla ni tampoco lo había esperado ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Buscarte. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba preocupada por ti. Harry echó un vistazo a su reloj y se frotó la mandíbula.

—Necesito afeitarme antes de desayunar.

—Si tuvieras algún sentido te meterías en la cama hasta la hora del almuerzo.

—Puedo entretenerme sola.

—Puede que lo haga —dijo él levantándose.

—Harry... Siento lo de anoche —alzó la barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos — No quería confundirte, pero sigo sin entender por qué tiene importancia.

—No, ¿verdad? Entonces te lo diré yo. Hay culturas en que la inexperiencia sexual es un mérito, pero en la nuestra ya no lo es. Yo esperaba casarme con una mujer que supiera donde se metía, no con una que no tenía ni idea.

—Haces que parezca que es tan difícil como hacer un doctorado. Como si llevara años aprenderlo. Eso es ridículo. Cualquier tonto puede aprenderlo.

—Pueden y lo hacen, pero si lo hicieran bien, habría menos divorcios y los sexólogos estarían sin trabajo. No esperaba tener a una virgen en mis manos.

—Pues yo hubiera creído que sería mejor a tener a una devoradora de hombres. Al menos no podré hacer comparaciones odiosas si tu experiencia como amante se queda corta.

Para su sorpresa, él esbozó una sonrisa que le suavizó la expresión.

—Supongo que en eso tienes cierta razón.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio y Hermione pensó que sería mejor contener la lengua. Cuando llegaron a La Terrasse, Harry subió a afeitarse y ella se fue a ojear unas revistas.

En cuanto él bajó, se fueron a desayunar y Hannah se reunió con ellos diciendo que Neville seguía profundamente dormido.

— ¿Por qué no agarráis las dos el coche y os vais a ver las tiendas de Oloron-Sainte-Marie? sugirió Harry — Para cuando volváis, Neville y yo ya estaremos en plena forma.

—Buena idea —acordó Hannah — ¿Te apetece, Hermione?

Cuando volvieron a la hora del almuerzo, encontraron a los hombres en el jardín de La Terrasse bebiendo cerveza y charlando de escalada.

Neville sugirió que pasaran la tarde en grupo, pero Hannah, que había averiguado que los Potter estaban de luna de miel, dijo:

—Están recién casados, Neville. Estoy segura de que querrán pasar la tarde solos.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry no la contradijo. Después de un almuerzo ligero, la otra pareja se despidió:

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? — sugirió Harry—. Sería buena idea que te probaras las botas.

En la habitación, los dos se pusieron pantalones cortos. Cuando Hermione se puso las botas, Harry se las ató. Mientras estaba arrodillado a sus pies, ella era intensamente consciente de cómo había empezado el día.

Sería tan fácil rodearle el cuello con los brazos y, cuando alzara la cabeza, atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo. Le parecía lo más propio, pero quizá se equivocara. Quizá fuera más prudente esperar a que fuera él el que tomara la iniciativa.

Caminaron durante una hora antes de que él sugiriera una parada. Antes de salir del hotel, Harry había preparado un termo con té y en el pueblo había comprado una tableta de chocolate.

Hermione se sentó en la hierba y apoyó la espalda contra un tronco caído. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando él. Incluso aunque el sitio tenía vistas preciosas por todas partes, ella no podía relajarse.

— ¿Cómo tienes los pies?

—Bien. Siento las botas extrañas, pero son muy cómodas.

—Enseguida te acostumbrarás a ellas.

Harry le pasó una taza de plástico y cuatro barras de chocolate.

—Gracias.

Hermione dio un mordisco observando a las vacas pastar en una pradera más baja. Mientras el chocolate se derretía en su lengua, recordó los besos y la otra experiencia más sexual aún. Le gustaría besarlo de nuevo, pero al mirarle, él parecía distante.

—He estado pensando en todo —empezó Harry — Para alguien de tu edad, el que no hayas tenido ningún amante tiene que ser debido a una poderosa razón. Hay dos posibilidades —se dio la vuelta para mirarla—. Una es que hayas hecho algún voto de celibato...

La miró esperando que lo confirmara o lo negara. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—O que te haya estado reservando para un hombre en concreto.

—Algo así —admitió ella—. Pero ya se ha acabado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque se casó con otra.

— ¿Todavía lo amas?

Hermione vaciló. No era una respuesta tan simple. No se dejaba de amar sólo por no poder conseguir a la persona y al mismo tiempo, era inútil romperte el corazón por alguien a quien nunca tendrías. La vida era demasiado corta y demasiado preciosa como para perderla en vanos pesares.

— ¿Y bien?

El tono de Harry era impaciente.

—Lo estoy superando.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho. Eres culpable de falsas apariencias. Los ojos verdes de Hermione brillaron de indignación.

— ¡No lo soy! El amor no era parte del trato... por ninguna de las partes. Por lo que yo sé, tú podrías haber sugerido este matrimonio por estar en el mismo barco... amar a alguien a quien no pudieras conseguir.

—En ese caso te lo habría contado... hubiera sido sincero contigo.

Y yo te hubiera dicho que no quería saberlo... que el pasado es asunto tuyo... no mío. De todas formas, lo que está hecho, hecho está —el temperamento le fue subiendo—. Realmente, lo único importante para ti es que no tenga experiencia. Pues podrías haber leído la letra pequeña con más atención. Tu investigador privado decía que mi vida amorosa había sido extremadamente discreta. Eso debería haberte dado la pista de que mis calificaciones no incluían una lista de tórridas aventuras.

—Cálmate... toma un poco más de chocolate.

Hermione agarró la barra que le ofrecía y se la tiró al pecho. Para su enojo, él la alcanzó divertido.

Hermione pensó que todavía estaba cansada. La irritación podía ser debida a no haber dormido lo suficiente.

Agarrando la gorra, se levantó.

Si no te importa me gustaría estar un tiempo a solas.

— ¿Estás segura de que podrás encontrar el camino?

—No te preocupes. Tengo un excelente sentido de la orientación. Hasta luego.

Harry la contempló alejarse con la espalda muy recta y la tensión de sus hombros señal de una rabia contenida.

Sus pantalones dejaban ver sus largas piernas. A algunas chicas, la combinación de botas de montañas con calcetines enrollados les daban un aspecto muy sexy.

Él había tenido una vez un romance con una escaladora francesa en una difícil escalada en Los Pirineos españoles. Habían tenido muchas cosas en común, pero ella sólo estaba de vacaciones y volvería a su trabajo en África, así que no tenían un futuro juntos.

Ahora estaba atado a una esposa, cuya boca apasionada y confianza en sí misma le habían hecho esperar una entusiasta compañera de cama, pero que parecía haber estado manteniendo la virginidad para otra persona.

Harry cargó la mochila de nuevo y se levantó. Hermione podría tener un buen sentido de la orientación, pero los caminos por los bosques podían parecer diferentes a la vuelta.

Emprendiendo un paso tranquilo para no pasarla, estaba dividido entre el enojo por su estúpida decepción y la indeseada simpatía hacia ella.

Al principio había creído que había aceptado casarse con él para mantener una vida cómoda. Ahora sospechaba que era para evitarle a su madre las consecuencias de la bancarrota. Por diferentes motivos, él había sentido lo mismo hacia su padre. Pero la solución para él no había sido tan drástica como la que ella había aceptado.

Al menos tenían eso en común, pensó sombrío. Los dos estaban atrapados en una trampa.

De vuelta en el hotel, Hermione se quitó las botas y se echó con la esperanza de que Harry tardara en volver.

Cuando se despertó una hora y media más tarde, se sentía restablecida y más capaz de enfrentarse a la tarde que tenía por delante. Se preguntó dónde estaría Harry. Quizá tomando una copa con los Longbottom.

Se duchó y se lavó el pelo y usó espuma para los rizos. Después se puso un mínimo de maquillaje y se fue el armario. Se pondría un simple vestido que había usado la noche anterior.

Durante un segundo o dos deslizó la mirada por su esbelto cuerpo sólo oculto por un sujetador de encaje y unas bragas a juego. Entonces se dio la vuelta y se sirvió un vaso de agua mineral.

—He estado pensando las cosas —dijo Harry a sus espaldas. Hermione se abotonó el vestido y lo miró a través del espejo.

—Pues yo he estado durmiendo —dijo con más calma de la que sentía—. ¿Y a qué conclusiones has llegado?

Él no se dio la vuelta, como si quisiera despersonalizar lo que iba a decir. Hermione tuvo la sombría sensación de que no iba a gustarle lo que iba a oír.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Anne Weale.

Capítulo 9

—Creo que deberíamos considerar el resto de este viaje como unas vacaciones en vez de una luna de miel. Es evidente que no nos conocemos como creíamos. Necesitamos rellenar algunas lagunas antes de poder... llegar a un acuerdo

Harry no le dejó a Hermione tiempo a hacer ningún comentario—. Los Longbottom se van mañana. Pensé que podríamos cenar con ellos y después irnos a un sitio que me han recomendado. Si hacemos el equipaje ahora y nos vamos hacia las nueve, llegaremos allí antes de las diez. Ya he comprobado que tienen una habitación libre y he pagado la factura de aquí.

En la cena, nadie hubiera adivinado por los modales de Harry que la relación con su mujer estaba atravesando una crisis. Seguros en su larga y estable relación, Neville y Hannah no se enteraron del conflicto sin resolver de sus compañeros de mesa.

Los dos hombres pagaron a medias e intercambiaron las direcciones. Hannah le dio a Hermione un cálido abrazo. —Espero verte de nuevo. Que se diviertan... bueno por supuesto que lo haréis —dijo con una carcajada como si fuera ley de vida que la luna de miel fuera una bendición.

Al avanzar más hacia las montañas a lo largo de la carretera serpenteante, en algunos sitios descendían arroyuelos de nieve derretida para colarse bajo la carretera. En otras circunstancias, Hermione hubiera disfrutado del viaje, pero no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que Harry tenía algún propósito oculto al abandonar con tanta rapidez La Terrasse.

— ¿Cómo se llama el siguiente sitio?

—Los Tres Picos.

Harry tomó otra curva cerrada con facilidad. Estaba claro que estaba acostumbrado a conducir por carreteras montañosas.

Había una fiesta en los Tres Picos cuando llegaron. El patrón estaba con los festejantes, pero en cuanto vio a Hermione y a Harry llegar, salió a recibirlos insistiendo en llevar sus maletas y enseñarles la habitación.

Lo primero que Hermione notó, en cuanto encendieron las luces, fue que había dos camas.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, la otra cama estaba vacía y la puerta del cuarto de baño abierta.

Harry estaba charlando con el patrón cuando bajó al comedor.

—Siento haber dormido más de la cuenta.

Por la noche, había permanecido despierta bastante tiempo, escuchando la respiración regular desde la otra cama.

—No importa. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Siempre duermo bien.

Podrían haber sido dos personas en un grupo de vacaciones, pensó Hermione. El siguiente tópico sería el tiempo.

—Va a hacer otro día estupendo —dijo Harry como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Así que he encargado un almuerzo para llevar. Neville me habló de un pequeño lago... un buen sitio para comer.

Dispusieron del lago para sí mismos, un rincón idílico donde vieron a un milano sobrevolar por encima de ellos.

—Son bastante raros en Inglaterra en la actualidad — dijo Harry pasándole los prismáticos.

El resto de la semana lo pasaron dando largos paseos, jugando a las cartas o a juegos de mesa por las tardes y durmiendo en camas separadas. Harry procuraba levantarse temprano y estar metido en la cama por la noche antes de que ella saliera del cuarto de baño.

Podrían haber sido dos hermanos un poco apretados de dinero compartiendo la misma habitación, pensó Hermione. Excepto porque los sentimientos que tenía hacia él eran de todo menos fraternales.

Una noche, durante la cena, Hermione comentó:

—Hannah me contó que Neville había sufrido mucha presión para seguir la carrera de su padre. ¿Te pasó a ti lo mismo?

Harry le dirigió una mirada reflexiva antes de contestar.

—Sí, muchas veces. Pero hubiera disgustado a mi padre. Estaba muy hundido cuando mi madre le dejó y cuando yo tenía dieciocho años, estaba luchando contra el cáncer. No podía darle el disgusto de rechazar la carrera que había trazado para mí.

— ¿Qué otra hubieras elegido? Harry lanzó una carcajada sarcástica.

—Quería entrar en sociedad con un tipo que estaba estableciendo una compañía de viajes a la naturaleza. Parecía una empresa arriesgada al principio, pero ahora le va muy bien.

—Y cuando tu padre murió, ¿no podrías haber abandonado la banca?

—Para entonces ya había perdido el barco —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Por qué? Estás sólo en la treintena y en perfecta forma física. La gente cambia de carrera todo el tiempo, a menudo por obligación.

—Si hubiera cambiado de carrera —dijo él con sequedad—, no habría podido arreglar los problemas financieros de tu madre ni tú hubieras aceptado casarte conmigo.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Eso no hubiera sido una gran pérdida. Podrías haberte casado por amor.

—Mi padre se casó por amor y eso no le dio mucha felicidad.

— ¿Por qué le dejó tu madre?

—Estaba aburrida y era desdichada. Se escapó con un escritor de viajes.

— ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando se fue?

—Diez. Pero estaba interno en un colegio, así que no me causó un gran impacto.

De todas formas, siempre había preferido a mi padre.

— ¿Ha intentado ponerse alguna vez en contacto contigo?

—Sí, pero yo no tenía interés —dijo con frialdad—. Y no necesito una psicóloga aficionada, Hermione. Ya sé que a las mujeres les gusta el psicoanálisis y abrirles su alma a sus amigas. A los hombres no.

—Quizá si lo hicieran habría mucha menos pena en el mundo —defendió con ardor Hermione.

Aquello le hizo reír. Hermione había descubierto que prefería que ella se defendiera a que se quedara sumisa y callada.

Harry cambió entonces de tema.

— ¿Te gustaría que nos fuéramos o prefieres quedarte un día más?

—Lo que tú digas. Tú estás al mando.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry la enseñó a escalar una pared pequeña usando una cuerda y unos enganches metálicos llamados carabineros. Hacia la hora de comer, Hermione había descubierto que estar suspendida en mitad de una pared no le daba miedo. Podía mirar abajo sin sentir vértigo.

Por la tarde, lo observó escalar una pared mucho más escarpada que ella hubiera pensado imposible de trepar. Al principio subía con la misma facilidad que una ardilla, hasta que llegó a un tramo mucho más difícil.

De repente, Hermione no pudo soportar mirarlo. Pero al rodar sobre el estómago para no hacerlo, comprobó que tampoco podía concentrarse en leer el periódico. Tenía que sentarse y mirar a Harry y el resto del tiempo que pasó en la pared de la roca fueron los diez minutos más desagradables de toda su vida.

Para cuando Harry avanzó hacia ella con cara de satisfacción y el torso y los brazos brillantes de sudor, al menos se había recuperado externamente.

— ¿Escalas solo a menudo? —preguntó mientras él se secaba con una pequeña toalla.

—Lo he hecho... hasta ahora. Cuando estaba ahí arriba decidí que sería la última vez. Si me cayera delante de ti no sería una experiencia agradable para ti... Ni para mí, claro está —añadió con humor.

— ¿Cómo puedes bromear acerca de eso? —preguntó Hermione enfadada al pensar en el miedo que había pasado ella.

Harry enarcó una ceja con sorpresa.

—Hay peores formas de irse. Se hubiera acabado en segundos... y tú estás preciosa de negro, según recuerdo.

— ¡Esto no es divertido!

Hubiera creído que la perspectiva de ser una viuda rica podría ser bastante agradable.

Hermione lo miró con furia.

—Yo ni siquiera sería propiamente tu viuda. Y si te hubieras caído de esa pared, no habría tocado ni un penique de tu dinero. Sólo acepté esta situación por mi madre. Si no hubiera necesitado ayuda para ella te habría mandado al infierno.

—Ya lo hiciste, pero luego te lo pensaste mejor — con cara impenetrable prosiguió—. Los arreglos que hecho para tu madre seguirán igual, pase lo que pase. Nuestro matrimonio, como bien has señalado tú, no está cavado en roca... al menos todavía. Si quieres anularlo...

Dejó en el aire el resto de la frase. Hermione inspiró para calmarse.

—Yo no he dicho eso... Y no quiero anularlo. Me da rabia que insinúes que soy una busca-fortunas. No lo soy.

Harry se agachó a recoger la camiseta y se la puso por la cabeza antes de meterla por los pantalones.

—Ya lo sé Hermione. Si lo hubieras sido, yo no me habría casado contigo. Vamos a dar la vuelta, ¿quieres?

El resto del día siguió la rutina de los anteriores. Mientras Hermione estaba en la ducha escuchó a Harry afeitarse con la máquina eléctrica en la habitación. Normalmente, antes de que ella saliera él ya había bajado, pero esa tarde no escuchó la puerta de la habitación. Pero al salir no lo encontró y sintió una oleada de decepción.

¿Qué había esperado? ¿Encontrarlo en la cama ansioso por hacerle el amor?

—Creo que mañana deberíamos cruzar la frontera y echar un vistazo a las montañas españolas —dijo Harry durante la cena—. Llamaré al parador esta noche y me aseguraré de que tienen habitación.

Hermione dio la última cucharada al milhojas de piña y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Sabes cómo se dice en español camas gemelas? Harry se lo dijo.

—Debes tener un vocabulario maravilloso, aunque no creo que hayas necesitado usar esas palabras antes.

—Cierto.

Ella misma le había dicho que su pasado no le importaba, así que ¿por qué le dolía pensar que había estado de vacaciones en España con otra?

—Iré a hacer la llamada ahora. Puedes ir pidiendo el café, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió. Al verlo alejarse, su cuerpo grácil como el de un leopardo, comprendió que cada día, cada hora, su atracción por él era más poderosa.

Cuando llegó el camarero para recoger los platos de postre, Hermione le dijo que esa noche no tomarían café. ¿Podría decirle a su marido que lo esperaba en la habitación?

—_D'accord_, _madame_. (De acuerdo, señora)

Su sonrisa indicaba que no le importaría estar en la piel de su marido.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se fue al cuarto de baño aprisa y se cepilló los dientes. Se estaba desvistiendo cuando escuchó entrar a Harry. Unos segundos después, llamó a la puerta del baño.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?

— Sí. Salgo en un minuto.

Se enrolló una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se quitó las joyas.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Harry ya se había desabrochado los botones de la camisa pero todavía la tenía metida por los pantalones.

Él permaneció con las manos en las caderas.

—Es pronto para acostarse, ¿no crees?

Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a donde él estaba entre las camas y la ventana.

—Ya has jugado demasiado al rummy. Esta noche preferiría... hacer el amor.

Se acercó aún más y deslizó una mano por su camisa abierta apretando la palma contra la cálida piel de su torso.

Harry le asió la mano con la suya y Hermione pudo sentir la tensión que emanaba de su gesto.

— ¿Estás segura de eso, Hermione? Tal y como están las cosas, todavía puedes echarte atrás.

—Y tú también. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Por un momento él se quedó mirándola con expresión intensa.

—Te deseo —dijo.

Entonces agarró la toalla y se la quitó antes de apretar su cuerpo desnudo contra él y besarla con una pasión que le hizo sentir que sus dudas habían sido ridículas.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Harry no estaba con ella. Pero la cama de al lado estaba sin abrir, así que debía haber dormido con ella toda la noche.

Por una parte se alegró de disponer de un poco de tiempo para sí misma, tiempo para adaptarse a la idea de ser una mujer en pleno sentido de la palabra. Para alguna gente la experiencia había sido una decepción, pero no para ella. Había estado muy por encima de sus expectativas. El momentáneo espasmo de dolor no había sido nada comparado con el placer de antes y después. Harry era un amante fabuloso.

Se estiró y salió de la cama. Ese día irían a España y esa noche, a menos que el hotel estuviera lleno, compartirían una cama doble con montones de sitio para...

Sonrió ante sus lascivos pensamientos y se dio prisa en darse un baño.

Su ánimo se desinfló un poco cuando bajó y lo encontró leyendo el periódico sin el aspecto de un hombre que acaba de hacer el amor con su mujer. Pero por supuesto, para él no había sido una experiencia nueva. Lo había hecho antes muchas veces... con mujeres que estaban a la altura de su experiencia.

Con una sonrisa lo saludó:

—_Bonjour, monsieur_. (Buenos días, señor)

Él se levantó y dejó el periódico.

—_Bonjour, madame_. (Buenos días, señora)

Todavía no había llegado ningún otro huésped. ¿La habría besado si en ese mismo momento no hubiera aparecido el hotelero? Los dos hombres se pusieron a hablar y el dueño les dijo que esperaba que hubieran disfrutado de su estancia y que volvieran.

Mientras seguían hablando, Hermione se preguntó si volverían alguna vez. Quizá, aunque necesitara una mujer, lo de la noche anterior apenas hubiera sido una leve satisfacción para Harry. Ella había pensado a menudo que, excepto para un hombre muy insensible, un acto de amor que supusiera infligirle daño a la compañera, debía ser una extraña experiencia. Tener que hacerlo sin amor debía ser aún más extraño. No le extrañaba que se hubiera enfadado al descubrir que ella era virgen.

Salió de su ensimismamiento para descubrir que el patrono se había ido y Harry estaba chasqueando los dedos ante su cara.

—Oh... lo siento. Estoy un poco aturdida esta mañana.

— ¿Es eso bueno o malo?

— Bueno... muy bueno —actuando por impulso, le agarró la mano y se frotó la mejilla contra su brazo—. Gracias por hacerlo tan bueno para mí.

Él estaba sonriendo cuando dijo:

—Esa es la finalidad del ejercicio. ¿No lo sabías?

—Esa puede ser la teoría, pero no creo que salga siempre bien en la vida real. Tú dijiste el otro día... que si a la gente le saliera bien, no habría tantos divorcios.

Ya estaban bajando algunos huéspedes.

— Vamos a concentrarnos en el desayuno. Podremos hablar de sexo cuando hayamos llegado a nuestro destino —dijo Harry con un guiño que le produjo una oleada de excitación.

Hacia las diez ya estaban en carretera. Media hora más tarde estaban en una zona de bosques, en una región bastante más fría donde la carretera estaba bordeada de altos postes con rayas para indicar la altura de la nieve durante el invierno. Era una zona salvaje apenas habitada por cabras.

Una vez llegados al puesto fronterizo, que ahora era sólo un grupo de desiertos edificios policiales, pasaron a España sin ninguna formalidad.

El parador era un antiguo castillo que el gobierno español había convertido en hotel. Hermione pensó si Harry se habría acordado que había pedido camas gemelas.

Lo había hecho y sin ninguna turbación, al llegar a recepción, dijo que preferiría una cama de matrimonio.

Y también una botella de cava en el acto.

—Desde luego, señor.

El conserje hablaba un inglés excelente. Lo que habría pensado de una pareja que un día pedía camas separadas y al día siguiente una doble, era difícil de imaginar.

La habitación se volvía a parecer al lujo de hotel de Burdeos, pero con gusto español. Mientras estaban desempaquetando llegó el cava con una cesta de frutas obsequio de la casa. El camarero abrió la botella y sirvió el dorado líquido burbujeante en dos copas altas. Unos billetes cambiaron de manos y desapareció.

Harry agarró las copas y se acercó a Hermione.

—Como concesión a los extranjeros, la mayoría de los paradores abren el comedor a la una y media, aunque los españoles comen bastante más tarde. Si vamos a seguir las horas locales, todavía nos quedan dos horas.

—Podríamos ir a dar un paseo —sugirió ella.

—Podríamos... o podría darte otra clase. Ayer te enseñé a abandonarte y hoy quiero darte una lección más fundamental —rozó su copa contra la de ella antes de dar un sorbo—. Cómo hacerle el amor a un hombre.

Hermione sintió un vuelco en las entrañas y tragó más cava.

—De acuerdo—dijo jadeante. Harry la tomó de la mano libre y la condujo a la in- mensa cama con una colcha de brocado. Tiró de ella con un fuerte giro de muñeca y se sentó al borde.

— Puedes empezar por desvestirte para mí... lentamente.

Por un instante, Hermione se quedó paralizada de timidez. Entonces pensó: ¿Por qué no? Tengo la lencería perfecta.

Apurando la copa dijo:

—Espera sólo un minuto. Si voy a seducirte, necesito un poco más de esto

—alcanzó la botella y rellenó la copa—. ¿Quieres tú un poco más?

—Uh, uh.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras la observaba dar otro sorbo.

Aunque su atuendo eran piezas sueltas con sólo un provocador corpiño de terciopelo por si acaso iban a bailar, toda su ropa interior eran seductores trozos de encaje y satén de una lujosa firma italiana especializada en lencería de lujo.

Hasta el momento, Harry apenas había podido echar un vistazo. Ahora recibiría el impacto completo.

Para empezar, se soltó el pelo sujeto con dos prendedores. Sacudiéndolo, lo despeinó con los dedos y esbozó la provocativa sonrisa que había ensayado tantas veces en la adolescencia delante del espejo.

Con los ojos fijos en ella, Harry estiró uno de sus largos brazos y posó la copa en la mesilla. Hermione empezó a desabrocharse el top de algodón blanco deslizándolo por los hombros con exagerados movimientos como había visto a las mujeres hacer en las películas. El sujetador era del color de los limones y diseñado para resaltar sus curvas. Inspiró con fuerza jugueteando con el pelo para hacerle ansiar el siguiente movimiento.

Harry la contemplaba sin mostrar ninguna reacción aparte de un gesto de diversión en la comisura de los labios.

Resuelta a hacerlo jadear, se desabrochó el cinturón y lo sacó despacio de las trabillas de los vaqueros. Después empezó a desabrochar los botones lentamente para deslizarse los pantalones por las caderas.

La expresión de Harry era irritantemente impasible. Hermione sospechaba que era deliberada. Pero desde luego no parecía aburrido. Ella tenía toda su atención.

— ¡Ops!

Aparentó una risa picara y se sujetó las braguitas para evitar que se deslizaran con los vaqueros mientras se retorcía para sacarlos del trasero y los dejaba caer hasta los tobillos. Ya se había quitado los zapatos. Salió de los vaqueros y los tiró a un lado.

Le pareció un buen momento para apurar un poco más de cava antes de pasar a la siguiente fase. Para entonces, ya sentía el efecto de las burbujas.

—Creo que he desaprovechado mi vocación —susurró deslizándose un tirante por el hombro antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro.

—Quizá.

El tono ronco de la voz de Harry confirmó que su expresión era una máscara. Hermione se puso las manos en la espalda para desabrocharse el sujetador.

— ¿Estás listo para esto? —bromeó dando un paso más hacia él.

Harry tenía las manos apoyadas en los muslos, justo por encima de las rodillas y Hermione notó que sus dedos se tensaban antes de conseguir relajarlos.

Por primera vez sintió una sacudida de poder sexual. Quizá podría hacerle lo que él le había hecho la noche anterior: reducirlo al abandonado éxtasis.

Soltó el cierre quitando el sujetador de sus senos antes de liberar el brazo izquierdo del tirante. Sólo hacía falta un movimiento de sus senos para enviar la prenda al suelo.

Desnuda excepto por las braguitas, dijo con suavidad:

—Si vamos a hacer juegos, creo que estás demasiado vestido.

Al avanzar entre sus piernas y empezar a desabrocharle la camisa, bajó la vista hacia él y vio que estaba apretando las rodillas para evitar tocarla.

Fue una sensación embriagadora saber que tenía el poder de volver salvaje a un hombre. Y aquello era sólo el comienzo.

Tiró entonces de su camisa y se la sacó de los pantalones. Mientras Harry ponía las manos hacia atrás para ayudarla, Hermione se deslizó entre sus rodillas para llegar a la punta de su cinturón y empezar a desabrochar la hebilla. Él se echó hacia atrás para facilitarle desabrocharle la bragueta. Pero primero ella le quitó los zapatos.

—Tienes los pies mucho más bonitos que la mayoría de los hombres —dijo acariciándole uno aunque sabía que no era allí donde él quería sus manos.

Harry tenía los dedos entrelazados en la nuca y la estaba mirando semi-tendido, una posición en la que parecía estar tan cómodo como si estuviera sobre una pila de almohadas.

Hermione recordó por la noche anterior la sensación de su fuerte cuerpo contra el de ella más suave y la sensación de unión que le había producido. Deseaba volver a sentirlo, pero todavía no.

Para ayudarla a quitarle los pantalones, Harry relajó los hombros y alzó los talones hasta la cama para estirarse sobre ella.

Hermione deslizó los pantalones por las caderas y aparentó perder el equilibrio para caer sobre su estómago.

—Perdona.

Se apartó con pereza.

—Puedes hacerlo otra vez si quieres —dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lobo y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Estírate, por favor —dijo con el tono autoritario de una enfermera.

Harry estiró obediente las piernas. Consciente de que la estaba acariciando con la mirada, se tomó su tiempo en doblar el borde de los pantalones y colgarlos con cuidado del respaldo de una butaca.

Cuando se volvió, vio que Harry se había quitado los calzoncillos y le estaba haciendo gestos para que se reuniera con él.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que no hay muchas cosas que pueda enseñarte —dijo cuando ella trepó a su lado.

—Estoy segura de que sí. ¿Cuál debería ser mi siguiente movimiento?

Se sentó sobre los talones y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante aparentando no notar que Harry estaba completamente excitado.

—Veamos lo que te dicta el instinto.

Harry estaba respirando más aprisa de lo normal, los ojos verdes como esmeraldas ardientes.

— Bueno...

Con una serie de rápidos movimientos se deshizo de las diminutas bragas y se aposentó muy cerca de él.

—Mi instinto me dice que esto podría estar bien.

Diez minutos más tarde tuvo la satisfacción de ver a Harry tenso, con los ojos cerrados y la boca en un rictus de placer casi insoportable.

Fue un poderoso momento que la inundó de una extraña ternura. De alguna manera le hacía más humano y a ella sentirse mejor acerca de la naturaleza de su relación.

Sintiendo un extraño tipo de felicidad, se inclinó para repetir la caricia que le había hecho gemir de placer. Pero cuando su pelo cayó hacia adelante frotándole el cuerpo con suavidad, él estiró las manos para detenerla.

En un simple movimiento compulsivo, retrocedió tendiéndola de espaldas juntando sus cuerpos y bajando los labios hacia su boca.

Hasta los españoles con sus horarios más tardíos estaban ya terminando de comer cuando bajaron al comedor.

—Quizá hubiera sido mejor pedir la comida al servicio de habitaciones.

—O quizá no —dijo Harry con un tono que a Hermione no le costó interpretar.

Inclinándose sobre la mesa, Harry alzó la palma abierta. Cuando Hermione le dio la suya, le apretó los dedos con una caricia.

—Eres fantástica. Creo que tienes un talento natural para ello. No puedo creer en mi suerte.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti —respondió Hermione encantada.

Se alegraba de que al menos a cierto nivel estuvieran en total acuerdo. ¿Sería aquello suficiente para construir un buen matrimonio?


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia. En especial a los que han tomado un poco de su tiempo en comentar. Este es el final. NO HAY EPILOGO.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. No lo hago con fines de lucro. Es una adaptación. Personajes: J. K. Rowling. Historia: Anne Weale.

Capítulo 10

Pasaron la última noche de su luna de miel en un pequeño hotel castillo en la preciosa región de Garona, un sitio de tranquilidad idílica a menos de una hora de viaje de Burdeos.

Hermione había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían hecho el amor. Ella había empezado el viaje como una novata y ahora se sentía a la altura de sus amigas. Y a juzgar por las cosas que le habían contado, en términos de placer físico, iba por delante de ellas.

Pero aunque en los brazos de Harry había encontrado una nueva dimensión de la vida, no estaba tan feliz como debería.

El sudoeste de Francia estaba atravesando una ola de calor, por lo que cenaron en la terraza. La mayoría de los huéspedes eran americanos ricos y Hermione se alegró de haberse puesto el vestido de terciopelo.

—Estás fascinante, querida —dijo Harry cuando se reunió con él besándola en las manos.

Pero después, durante la cena, dijo algo que la dejó preocupada.

—Estabas diciendo el otro día que tus estudios fueron una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Por qué no haces algo al respecto? Podrías matricularte en la universidad a distancia y sacar un título en algo que te guste. La mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido, social y profesionalmente, pasan horas a la semana ejercitando sus cuerpos, pero no ejercitan mucho sus mentes.

—Lo harán en sus trabajos.

—No necesariamente. Las carreras le dan a la gente un objetivo, pero normalmente uno estrecho.

Harry cambió de tema y Hermione pensó que no quería volver a pensar en la vida diaria hasta que terminaran su luna de miel.

Una hora más tarde, en una habitación con una cama de dosel, volvieron a hacer el amor a la luz de la luna, pero cuando Harry se durmió, ella permaneció despierta pensando.

¿Querría su comentario decir que le gustaba en la cama pero la encontraba menos entretenida fuera del dormitorio?

En el vuelo de vuelta a casa, Hermione decidió probarse a sí misma, pero no de la forma que él había sugerido.

En las semanas después de su vuelta, su vida transcurría buscando una casa los fines de semana en el campo, volviendo a Londres el lunes por la mañana y saliendo el viernes por la tarde. Muchas de las casas que habían visto le gustaron a Hermione, pero Harry parecía mucho más exigente. Nada de lo que habían visto le satisfacía y ella estaba empezando a pensar que no encontrarían lo que él buscaba.

Llevaban casados casi dos meses cuando acudieron a una cena de gala dada por una anfitriona cuya misión en la vida, según una revista, era reunir a los mejores cerebros del país.

Hermione se vistió de negro y se puso las esmeraldas. Harry estaba muy distinguido con su corbata negra, pero no tenía el ánimo muy festivo.

La educación de Hermione le permitía desenvolverse con soltura en todos los círculos sociales, pero los que había frecuentado hasta su matrimonio habían sido mucho más frívolos. Por eso le sorprendió encontrar a dos caras conocidas en la fiesta.

Cuando su anfitriona le presentó a Ron y a Lavender, él dijo:

—Hermy y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños. Y le había dado un beso en cada mejilla.

En el taxi de vuelta a casa al final de la velada, Harry comentó:

—Ron Weasley y tú parecéis conoceros muy bien.

Sabiendo que a Harry no le había gustado que Ron la hubiera llevado a un aparte después de la cena, Hermione dijo:

—Crecimos juntos... Somos casi como hermanos. Ron piensa que a su padre le gusta mi madre y cree que deberían salir juntos. Pero sabe que su padre no hará ni dirá nada si mi madre no le da alguna esperanza antes. Me pidió que averiguara lo que siente ella.

— ¿Y qué te parece a ti?

—Podría ser buena cosa... Mejor a que mi madre pase sola el resto de su vida.

El taxi paró frente a la casa. Harry salió y extendió la mano, como hacía siempre.

Pero esa vez fue un gesto automático.

En su habitación, se desvistieron en los extremos opuestos y de repente Harry

dijo:

—Es evidente que la mujer de Weasley es la que lleva los pantalones en la casa.

— ¿Y cómo puedes hacer ese juicio en sólo un breve encuentro?

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo más hace falta? Ese hombre puede tener un cerebro privilegiado, pero no tiene gusto a la hora de elegir.

—Puede que tenga un excelente gusto. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo tú?

—Porque podría haberte tenido a ti y la eligió a ella. Hermione se puso blanca.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Él se acercó a su lado y le alzó la barbilla.

—No me mientas, Hermione. Necesitaba saber de quién habías estado enamorada y tu abuela me lo contó. Ahora dime una cosa. Si hacer de celestina con tu madre, te va a dar la excusa para que veas más a Ron Weasley, olvídalo. Tú me perteneces ahora.

Para dar más fuerza a sus palabras, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con fuerza.

Hermione no quería responder. Intentó ignorar los mensajes que su boca estaban enviando a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. El cerebro le estaba diciendo que no tenía derecho a obligarla a la sumisión, pero la mujer primitiva que tenía dentro se alegraba de que estuviera celoso y enfadado.

Al final dejó de resistirse. En cuanto la sintió doblegarse, Harry la llevó hasta la cama donde dejó de tener que controlarla por la fuerza. Entonces hicieron el amor de igual a igual, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por la mañana, Hermione se despertó para encontrarse una nota en la otra almohada. Se había olvidado de que Harry estaría en Alemania dos noches. Habían decidido que como estaría ocupado todo el tiempo, no tenía sentido que lo acompañara. La nota decía:

"No quería despertarte. Intentaré llamarte esta noche.

-H"

Hermione suspiró y se levantó. Sabía que hacer el amor la noche anterior no había resuelto la tensión latente entre ellos. Harry no estaba feliz ni ella tampoco. Pero no sabía cuál era la solución.

En vez de quedarse en Londres en su ausencia, decidió pasar los dos días con su madre.

La señora Granger parecía feliz y contenta. Resultó que durante su luna de miel, la señora Evans le había invitado a su casa y había disfrutado mucho. Más adelante, la abuela de Harry iría a devolverle la visita.

— ¡Qué diferencia hay entre las dos abuelas de Harry! — comentó su madre—. No me gustó nada lady Potter. Espero que encuentres pronto un sitio para vosotros dos.

Cuando Hermione le interrogó acerca de sus sentimientos por el padre de Ron, resultó que la señora Granger hacía tiempo que sentía debilidad por él.

Hermione decidió ir a ver a Arthur Weasley y hacerle algunas insinuaciones. Pero no tenía intención de hacerlo vía Ron para no enfurecer a Harry.

Lo que su marido no había comprendido era que haber vuelto a ver a Ron le había abierto los ojos acerca de la naturaleza de su amor por él. Aunque había durado mucho más de lo que suele durar un primer amor, eso era todo lo que había sido: una pasión inmadura de adolescente ahora sustituida por otro amor maduro.

De lo que no estaba segura era de cuando se había enamorado de su marido. Quizá hubiera sabido que era especial desde el primer día que lo había visto. Mirando hacia atrás ahora, podía ver el progreso... la emoción imprevista mezclada con furia de su primer encuentro... la fuerte respuesta a su contacto físico... el cosquilleo que había sentido el primer día que había ido a buscarla a la estación... el terror al verle escalar la pared.

Hasta que por fin lo había comprendido. Aquél era el hombre por el que iría hasta el fin del mundo. El hombre por el que moriría.

Cuando Harry volvió de Alemania, no llevaba en la casa ni un cuarto de hora cuando la llevó a la cama. Fue entonces cuando ella descubrió la pena de hacer el amor con alguien y no poder decir lo que se moría por decir. Era como escuchar una música sin la letra: algo incompleto.

Después de terminar, Harry se incorporó sobre los codos.

—Eres adictiva. Después de dos días sin ti, tengo síndrome de abstinencia. Ella sonrió jugando con el pelo espeso de su cabeza.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo.

Pero sabía que él se refería a que se había acostumbrado al sexo con ella, no que la hubiera echado de menos en el sentido de la gente que se ama.

Más tarde, cuando estaban cenando solos, le contó lo de la visita a Arthur Weasley y que podría no tardar el que su madre y él acabaran juntos.

Harry no le preguntó si se había puesto en contacto con Ron. Sólo dijo:

—Espero que tengan el sentido común de probarlo antes de apresurarse. Vivir con otra persona es siempre un ajuste importante a cualquier edad, pero aún más a las suyas.

—No creo que a mi madre le gustase eso.

—Debes intentar convencerla de que es lo más sensato.

Aquel comentario le hizo pensar a Hermione que, a pesar de lo que había dicho en la habitación, él no estaba encontrando su matrimonio tan sencillo como había esperado.

Quince días más tarde, Hermione había tomado dos decisiones. Se matriculó de un curso de diseño de interiores que empezaría en septiembre y se fue a ver al ginecólogo para el control de natalidad. Hasta el momento, se había encargado Harry, pero ya era hora de que tomara ella sus propias responsabilidades.

Se lo contó a Harry durante la comida. En vez de hacerle preguntas interesantes, sólo dijo:

—Probablemente estarás embarazada para entonces. Ya es hora de que vayamos pensando en eso.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que deberíamos esperar unos años, así podré tener en marcha mi carrera. Tú mismo dijiste que debía ejercitar mi cerebro. Y es así como quiero hacerlo.

—Londres está ya saturado de diseñadores. No quiero ser un anciano cuando mis hijos sean adolescentes.

El tono de Harry fue abrupto y al borde del enfado. Su actitud desató el temperamento de ella.

—Si eso es tan importante para ti, podrías haberte comprado una mujer a los veinte.

— ¡Yo... no... te... he comprado! —bramó él.

La máscara había caído revelando al hombre cuyo temperamento igualaba al de ella, excepto que la rabia de sus ojos estaba mezclada con fiero deseo.

Antes de que tuviera idea de lo que pretendía hacer, Harry la había tomado por la cintura, se la había cargado a los hombros y estaba subiendo la escalera hacia sus aposentos privados.

Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar. Para cuando la tiró en la cama, tenía la cara roja, estaba jadeante y sin habla. ¿Qué podía decir cuando el hombre al que amaba se había convertido en un cavernícola?

Lo observó despojarse de la ropa y sintió que sus emociones cambiaban, la mujer primitiva que llevaba dentro respondiendo a la belleza del poderoso cuerpo masculino emerger del convencional traje. Sin él, Harry dejaba de ser un civilizado ejecutivo de la ciudad y se convertía en el hombre que ella siempre había deseado: un hombre capaz de defenderla, de luchar por ella y, si llegaba el caso, de dominarla.

Pero esa vez no tenía que hacerlo. Cuando se echó en la cama a su lado, Hermione sólo aparentó resistirse por orgullo hasta que sus bocas se unieron en una explosión de emociones. Hermione deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sintió que su enfado se derretía al instante dejándole sólo el ansia de poseerla. Se entregó a él en total abandono intentando expresar con el cuerpo lo que estaba encerrado en su corazón y que quizá nunca pusiera en palabras.

Al día siguiente, mientras él estaba en el banco, se fue a visitar a la señora Evans. La abuela de Harry la recibió con calor detectando enseguida que algo iba mal. Hermione lo admitió y le explicó que Harry podría estar arrepintiéndose de lo apresurado de su matrimonio.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Desde que hemos vuelto de la luna de miel lo he sentido distanciarse.

—Harry tiene un trabajo de mucha responsabilidad y es un hombre complejo que a menudo no encuentra fácil discutir sus sentimientos más profundos. Le pasa a la mayoría de los hombres. ¿Te ha contado lo de la separación de sus padres?

—Sólo por encima.

—Lily, mi hija pequeña, no debería haberse casado nunca con el padre de Harry. Era demasiado mayor para ella. Fue un capricho que pronto se le pasó. Cuando Harry tenía diez años, conoció al hombre adecuado para ella. Harry amaba a sus dos padres y se sintió terriblemente herido por su abandono. Eso cambió su actitud hacia todo el género femenino. No le ayudó nada el que a los veinte, se enamorara de una chica que sólo buscaba su dinero. Estaba empezando a creer que nunca encontraría a nadie que lo amara por sí mismo hasta que apareciste tú. Entonces supe que por fin había encontrado a la chica adecuada.

—Pero yo no estoy segura de serlo.

Se sintió fuertemente tentada de descargarlo todo, pero se contuvo porque sabía que a Harry no le gustaría que contara las bases reales de su matrimonio.

En vez de hacerlo le preguntó:

— ¿Podría quedarme aquí unos días? Le diré a Harry que estoy bien, pero no le diré dónde estoy. Creo que necesitamos estar un tiempo alejados el uno del otro.

—Por supuesto que puedes quedarte. Tu madre me ha dicho que se te da muy bien la decoración. Hay una casita en el terreno que quiero arreglar. Quizá me puedas dar algunas ideas.

Más tarde, mientras la señora Evans se ocupaba de su jardín, Hermione sacó su ordenador portátil y le envió un mensaje a la casa. Después llamó a Collin para decirle que había un mensaje para su marido.

Entonces llamó a su madre y a Luna para que no se preocuparan por ella, pero no les contó la causa de su partida aunque insistieron.

Cuando colgó, volvió a leer el mensaje. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Harry cuando lo leyera. Decía así:

"Harry:

Voy a estar fuera una temporada. No debes preocuparte por mí. Me pondré en contacto cuando haya tomado una decisión. Por el momento, no me siento capaz, de mantener mi parte del trato. Pase lo que pase, siempre me alegraré de que hayas sido mi primer amante. Si sólo el resto de nuestra relación funcionara igual, no debíamos tener problemas. Pero los tenemos y no estoy segura de que se puedan arreglar.

-Hermione."

Al día siguiente, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono Hermione daba un respingo con la esperanza de que pudiera ser él. Pero siempre era otra persona. Cada vez con más frecuencia subía a ver si había algún mensaje en su ordenador, pero la carpeta de mensajes permanecía obstinadamente vacía.

En la segunda noche en la casa, el agotamiento le hizo dormir. Cuando se despertó, seguía sin tener una sola pista de cómo dirigir su futuro.

Más tarde, estando con la señora Evans en la sala de dibujo discutiendo las ideas de Hermione para la casita apareció en la curva del camino un Jaguar negro.

— ¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

—No te preocupes, querida. No tienes que verlo si no quieres —contestó la abuela con calma.

—Habla tú con él primero.

—Desde luego.

La abuela de Harry abrió una puerta secreta en el panel que Hermione no había visto antes. Conducía a una pequeña antesala con una mesa, una silla y las paredes cubiertas de libros.

Hermione se sentó con los nervios a flor de piel en la habitación secreta que él debía conocer.

No tardó mucho en oírle saludar a su abuela. El sonido de su voz resonante, claramente audible, le produjo un escalofrío.

— ¡Qué placer tan inesperado! ¿Por qué no está Hermione contigo? Su respuesta fue seca.

—Porque me ha dejado.

— ¡Oh, querido! Siento oír eso. Pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado. Los recién casados siempre tienen peleas. Ella debe tener temperamento y tú puedes ser muy difícil a veces, querido muchacho. ¿Por qué no llamas a su madre? Supongo que se habrá ido con ella.

—No, no está allí, ni con su hermana. No tengo ni idea de donde está... y estoy muerto de preocupación. Me he comportado como un bruto. No me sorprende que se fuera.

—Las mujeres tienen mucha capacidad de perdonar al hombre al que aman. Estoy segura de que lo que hiciste no fue tan terrible.

—Lo fue... y ella no me ama. Creo que puede ser una sorpresa para ti, pero nos casamos por conveniencia mutua. El amor no entraba en el acuerdo... entonces.

La anciana se quedó silenciosa un rato.

—Pero eso ha cambiado por tu parte, ¿verdad?

—Sí... Estoy loco por ella... Nunca me había enamorado como se enamoraban los demás chicos cuando éramos jóvenes y ahora estoy tan locamente enamorado que no puedo dormir, concentrarme o trabajar. Creo que me voy a volver loco.

—Eso es una cosa muy buena, querido —respondió su abuela con serenidad — Enamorarte de tu mujer después de haberte casado con ella es mucho más sensato que hacerlo antes.

—Pero Hermione no siente lo mismo. Estaba enamorada de otra persona y sólo se casó conmigo por despecho.

—Estoy segura de que podrías conseguir que se enamorara de ti si pones todo tu corazón en ello. Como se suele decir ahora, tenéis mucho de vuestra parte.

—Yo no fui agradable con Hermione la noche antes de que se fuera. Fui un bastardo con ella —dijo con tono de contrición.

Hermione nunca le había oído hablar así antes, pero su abuela debía ser de las pocas personas a las que le abría el corazón.

—Y hay algo más —prosiguió él—. No puedo mantener mi parte del trato. Ella se casó con un banquero londinense con un futuro asegurado, pero cuando estuvimos en los Pirineos, comprendí que no podía seguir perdiendo mi vida en el banco. Si papá no hubiera estado tan grave, lo habría hecho años atrás. Es tarde, pero no demasiado para convertirme en un escalador profesional. Es algo que tengo que hacer, abuela. Incluso por Hermione, no puedo seguir con esta... esta mascarada en Potter Bank.

—Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto, hijo. Siempre pensé que eras como un círculo metido en un cuadrado a la fuerza. Y si tienes la suerte de tener una vocación, deberías seguirla hasta el final.

—Sí, pero muchas mujeres no pueden soportar estar casadas con un escalador.

—Tú misma lo has pasado. Sabes cómo es.

—Desde luego que lo sé. Es una mezcla de cielo y de infierno, pero nunca, nunca me arrepentí de haberme casado con tu abuelo. Hay dos tipos de hombres en este mundo. Los estables, seguros y terriblemente aburridos y los aventureros. Cuesta más vivir con los segundos, pero la vida es mucho más excitante. Si Hermione te ama y quiere lo mejor para ti, tendrá que pagar la felicidad con periodos de ansiedad.

—No podría pedirle eso. No sería justo.

—Deberías saber a estas alturas que la vida no es justa. De todas formas, eso depende de Hermione. Ábrele tu corazón y espera a ver lo que dice.

—Lo haría si pudiera encontrarla. ¿Dónde está? — Sonaba preocupado a muerte.

Hermione abrió la puerta de par en par.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —cruzó la habitación para echarse en sus brazos. — ¡Oh, cariño! Te he echado tanto de menos.

—Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo —dijo con voz ronca—. Me estaba volviendo loco por la preocupación.

—Lo siento.

—No me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca. He vivido un infierno... pensando en todo tipo de cosas que podían haberte ocurrido. No puedo vivir sin ti, Hermy.

—Ni yo tampoco sin ti —susurró ella temblorosa.

—Voy a dejaros solucionar esto en privado —dijo la abuela en voz baja antes de salir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Hermione dijo:

—Si realmente me amas, no hay nada que solucionar. Si quieres vivir en un hotel en Katmandu, a mí me parece bien. Me importa un pimiento donde vivamos siempre que me quieras tanto como yo te quiero a ti. Incluso con la mitad me bastaría —añadió empezando a sonreír—. ¡Oh, cariño! ¿Tienes un pañuelo?

Harry sacó uno mientras se secaba la cara con el dorso de la mano y la devoraba con la mirada como si no creyera que se hubiera materializado.

—Odiarías vivir en un hotel en Katmandu —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Por suerte, mi abuelo dejó un fondo para mi padre que yo he heredado y mi padre hizo lo mismo para mí. Sumado a mis propias inversiones, puedo mantenerte con el tipo de vida que quieras. Personalmente me gustó aquel castillo de Francia que viste en mi álbum, pero lo primero es lo primero. ¿Estás segura de que podrás soportar ser la mujer de un escalador? No lo haré todo el tiempo, por supuesto. La mayoría de las montañas que me gustaría escalar sólo son asequibles en ciertas estaciones.

—No todos los escaladores mueren jóvenes como tu abuelo. Algunos tienen larga vida. Y muere mucha más gente en la carretera que en una montaña —dijo Hermione.

— Puede que tenga que pasar semanas fuera de casa.

—Pero cuando vuelvas será un paraíso, como ha dicho tu abuela. Como lo es ahora —añadió con suavidad—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me dijiste lo que de verdad sentías. No eres una persona insegura de sí misma.

—No en la forma ordinaria. Pero cuando te enamoras por primera vez a mi edad de una chica que estaba tan comprometida con otro hombre como para guardarle su virginidad, no es una situación que sepas resolver con facilidad. Cuando estábamos de luna de miel, por primera vez en mi vida supe cómo podría ser perfectamente feliz. Vi que si llegabas a amarme y no tenía que volver a Potter Bank, el futuro sería perfecto. Podía hacer algo respecto al banco, pero no podía hacer que me amaras y no podía renegar de mi acuerdo.

—Vamos a dejar ese trato y empecemos de nuevo... como una pareja enamorada —sugirió ella acurrucándose contra él.

Bastante tiempo después escucharon una llamada en la puerta. Hermione se levantó del regazo de Harry antes de contestar:

—Adelante.

Era la señora Evans con una bandeja con té y pastas.

—Pensé que unas pastas con mermelada casera tendrían un efecto reparador. Las tormentas emocionales dejan un apetito atroz, creo recordar —les dirigió una mirada amorosa a los dos —. Pero todo va bien ya, ¿verdad?

—Fantásticamente bien... No podría ir mejor — contestó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro mucho. Estaba segura de que sería así. La primera vez que os vi juntos supe que estabais hechos el uno para el otro.

Mientras devoraban las pastas, la abuela dijo: —Tengo una idea que quiero discutir con vosotros en cuanto tengáis la boca un poco más vacía —sus ojos destellaron — Esta es una casa demasiado grande para una persona y yo necesito ayuda con el jardín. Tu madre siente lo mismo, Hermione. Nos llevamos tan bien que estoy pensando invitarla a venir a vivir aquí. La casa tendría que ser convertida en dos independientes y el jardín dividido. Ella querrá traer sus plantas favoritas. ¿Qué te parece?

Creo que es un plan excelente —dijo Harry — ¿Qué crees tú, amor?

—La única duda posible es que mi madre tiene... un admirador. Un hombre que era nuestro chofer.

—Eso no tiene por qué ser un obstáculo. Esta casa tiene sitio suficiente para los dos y un hombre agradable en la casa siempre es una seguridad. De todas formas, se lo sugeriré. Ahora me voy a la huerta a recoger un poco de verdura para la cena y vosotros podéis haceros la cama. Harry sabe dónde se guarda la ropa de cama. Yo escogería la que llamamos la habitación de la tía Petunia. Le da el sol por la mañana.

Esa noche, después de un pollo asado con patatas nuevas más la verdura recién cortada de la huerta, subieron a la cama de postes con unas sábanas de otra era e hicieron el amor...

—Dios... te quiero tanto. ¿Cómo he podido vivir sin ti todos estos años? Nunca te apartes de mí otra vez. ¿Me lo prometes?

—Con todo mi corazón. Oh, qué bien sienta poder decirlo en alto. Te amo... te amo... te amo...

Mientras desde alguna parte un reloj daba las once, permanecieron uno en los brazos del otro planeando un futuro muy diferente del que habían acordado.

**Fin**


End file.
